The Blooming Rose and Black Stranger
by Day-Week
Summary: Shadow being the popular student and Amy being the shy geeky girl with a secret that nobody knows. Except her closest friend Cream the Rabbit. Having no interest in females for years, Shadow is content with himself. But one day that all changed when this mysterious female caught the black hedgehog's attention. (Temporary Hiatus)
1. Prologue

_Bases off on Romantic/School life mangas, with Shadow the Hedgehog and Amy Rose as the main characters. Shadow being the popular student and Amy being the shy geeky girl with a secret that nobody knows. Except her closest friend Cream the Rabbit._

_**Rated T: For minor lemon/lime and language. Rating may change in later chapters.**_

* * *

Sega High school is where our story begins. Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Rouge, Sally, and Tails are seniors. Cream, Blaze, Silver, and Amy are juniors. Sadly Eggman isn't in this fanfiction (sorry to all eggman fans)

Shadow is a black hedgehog with red stripes on his quills. Age of 18 and has a body to die for. Black hedgehog with red stripes on his quills makes him stand out. He is very popular with the ladies but turns all of them down. None of the schools girls interest him in the slightest. Shadow usually hangs with Sonic, Knuckles, Rouge, Silver, and Tails but mostly keeps to himself during the day. He likes to stay on the rooftop, read in the library, and study for his upcoming tests. His grades are perfect, handing the work to the teachers and leaves the class. He isn't much the social type and his demeanor isn't friendly either. The less people around him, the better he feels. His image is the cool but silent type. Many of the girls fall for him by his red eyes, cool looks, and hot body. His interest in women isn't his thing. He looks the other way or ignores them. He is content with his life style and doesn't want to change that.

Amy is a pink female hedgehog, a shy girl that dresses differently. Even though the school policy requires uniforms, she makes an extra effort on her looks. Her long pink quills are up into a ponytail, wears glasses, and shows less fur as much as possible. Amy is insecure and doesn't want to attract attention from the wrong crowd. She usually hangs with Cream the Rabbit (best friend) since elementary school. She enjoys studying, talking to Cream, and hanging with her after school. She doesn't talk much to anyone because of her shyness. The little she is discovered the easier her life is. Her problem is that she looks young without her "disguise" her long pink quills, shinny emerald eyes, and perfect hourglass figure makes her look like a middle schooler and attracts too much attention. Her grades are high enough to get into college and start her life.

How these two hedgehogs interact with each other will change their high school lives.


	2. Average Day

**(Amy's Pov)**

My name is Amelia Rose but call me Amy. I'm 17 year old pink female hedgehog and taking education at Sega High, as a junior this year. It's an early Monday morning at five, when my alarm goes off. I'm always awake this early to have time to myself before school starts.

I live 45 minutes from the school grounds, in the quiet and peaceful part of town called Station Square. I always walk to school, even though the school made a bus stop for me. I enjoy walking with nature, it's very relaxing. Listening to the songs from the birds, watching the tree tops change colors of the rainbow during the different seasons, the wind blowing through my pink fur, and skim through my surroundings while the sun rises to greet the new day. The busses are too crowded to my liking. The blissful feeling when I'm walking to school is enough for me. Being by myself and wondering in my thoughts. Before I enter the noisy school buildings, I enjoy my solitude.

I live in a decent size house by myself. It's a two story building. Contains two bedrooms, two personal washrooms connected to each bedroom, a kitchen, and a living room. The flooring is all wood, also has decent size windows in every room. The walls are colored white with some pictures of my best friend and I. My room contains a queen size bed, red sheets and pillows, lamp table next to my bed, dresser on the other side, another big table next to it for my laptop and studying needs, a closet with some outfits and shoes, light red curtains on my window, and some pictures of both Cream and I.

I don't remember my parents since they disappeared when I was really young. So I was received the family fortune of eight hundred and fifty million. Since I don't want to live the "fancy life" or be discovered, I placed the money in a savings account for emergencies only. I have even gotten a job at a coffee café in town as a waitress. I don't mind taking the job. It keeps me on a low profile.

The reason why I keep to myself is because of my physical features. I have an hourglass body that most teen girls envy, C size chest, thin stomach, wide hips, and long legs that go for miles, emerald green eyes, long curly pink quills that reach my lower back, three bang strands curled over my left eye, peach colored muzzle, chest, stomach, and arms, and I have a baby like face. I'm very insecure because of that. When I would walk around like this, people could mistake me for a young middle schooler. I hated it and disguised my looks to be more adult like. Placing my quills into a tight ponytail, clip my bangs back to see with both of my eyes, glasses to cover my eyes (even though I have perfect vision), wear long sleeve sweaters to cover my body, make the uniform skirt longer to hide my thighs, and long white socks and black shoes. No makeup or perfume. I like the all natural look. Our school uniform for the girls is a white short sleeve shirt, black and red plaid skirt, long tie around the neck (same pattern as the skirt), socks, and black school shoes. I feel the most comfortable when I show less fur. By dressing like this I won't attract attention to myself and I look more adult like.

As I get dressed and ready for school, my white flip phone went off. Sitting on my nightstand next to my bed. The text sound goes off. I grab it and open it to see that it's Cream. The text said

"I'm outside of your front door, can I come in please?" I reply "Yes and it's unlocked for you."

Closing my phone as I hear my front door open and close shut. She walks up the stairs and into my room. Sitting on my bed and we chat over the things we did during the past weekend. Cream is a female rabbit. Since her birthday isn't till the summer she is one year younger than I am. Her fur is a cream color with orange markings on her head. Long rabbit ears that fold back that reaches past her shoulder blades. The tips are colored in orange as well. Also has a white muzzle and chest. Her figure is small but it did develop with age. B sized chest, small hourglass figure, her hair has grown a bit over her shoulders, small orange bangs that lay on her forehead, and big but soft brown eyes. She tends to hide her figure as well but not fully like I do. The shirt and skirt are long enough to hide her features but high enough to flow with the wind.

We have been best friends since I moved here in Station Square many years ago. Cream is the only one that knows my secret and I share it with her. She keeps telling me not too but I do it anyway. Our friendship is so close that we became sisters. She lives with her mother Vanilla Rabbit but no one knows what happened to her father. Vanilla also knows my secret as well and I have asked her to not tell anyone. She didn't mind though. Cream comes to my house almost every day or vise versa. Sometimes I let her spend the night here if her mother allows it. I do enjoy the company.

As I'm getting dressed and fixing my "geek look" for school. I've been called that since I first walked on the school grounds. Cream doesn't mind me looking like this and I'm grateful to have a best friend like her. When we are in public I keep my geek look on but while inside her or my house I let my beauty show. Our conversations are always interesting. We always manage to keep going on random topics every ten too fifteen minutes.

"Have you decided on what college you're going too after high school Amy?" Cream asked out of curiosity.

"Not yet, I'm still searching on my career choice." I answered back as I placed my quills into a ponytail.

Cream wants to own a bakery shop. Her love for sweets is too cute. I even asked to be part of her shop once we get the plans right and our future settled down after college. She even comes by the coffee café that I work at and helps the bakers make the sweets or becomes a waitress with me. We almost do everything together and I wouldn't change that for the world.

I decided to change the topic since this didn't go anywhere. I knew exactly the right one too.

I twirl my chair around and smirked at Cream. "I have noticed you've been staring at a certain fox boy for a while Cream." Wiggling my eyebrows while saying it.

"AMY!" She shrikes. As a massive blush is placed on her cheeks.

We both know that Cream has a crush on Tails Miles Power. He is a genius at math and science. Yellow male fox with two tails, white muzzle and chest, three thin and long bangs on his face, and light blue eyes. Cream has liked him for three years now but lacks the courage to talk to him. I don't blame her either. Having a crush and risk being rejected is a tough thing. It's young love.

Cream counters back at Amy. "Well what about you? Didn't you have eyes on Sonic?"

My eyes widen but loosen after the shock. I sighed and said "Yes but that was a long time ago."

"Oh sorry if I brought back bad memories Amy." Cream said with a sadden expression.

I remember when I was in middle school, I had the biggest crush on Sonic the Hedgehog. He was amazing, fast, nice, cheery, and handsome blue male hedgehog. He is the head of the track team for being the fastest runner. I wanted to date him so badly but I never confessed my feelings to him. I would always dream that I would be his girlfriend, go on many dates, and get married. My crush turned into an obsession over the years. But my "love" for Sonic was cut short because one day at school he announced that he and Sally Acorn are dating. That crushed my world. I wanted be by his side and cheer him on. But Sally got to him first. So I backed off and ended my crush on him completely. Over the years I distance myself from him and he didn't notice. I guess he thought I was another one of his fans that drifted away. From that point on, I stopped liking guys. I focused on school work, my job, and my personal life. Men where the last things on my mind.

I smiled at Cream and said "It's okay, I've been over him since middle school. Besides my passions are studying and my best friend." She smiles back and we both giggle.

This is what we do every morning for school. Cream and I would walk to school every morning since she lives ten minutes from me, share breakfast together, and discuss about random stuff. The same routine we both do every year. I wouldn't change this for the world.

**(Shadow's Pov)**

As my alarm went off at five am. I get out of bed and walked into my bathroom to take a shower. I'm Shadow the Hedgehog. My age is 18 and I'm a senior at Sega High school. My color fur is mainly black with red stripes on my arms, legs, quills, and eyes. My quills face upwards unlike Sonic's that all face down. I have a patch of white chest fur on my upper torso. Crimson eyes, sun kissed muzzle and ears. My body has some serious muscle with an eight pack abs, thick upper torso, slim waist, and decent size legs. I'm on the track team and run after school to keep my body fit and healthy. I sighed as my calm shower ended.

Turned off the water and dried off. As I walk into my room again I grab my school uniform and began to get dressed. The uniform for guys is simple. Long sleeved shirt, black pants, red and black plaid tie, and black shoes. I personally prefer my air shoes so I wear them instead. I've kept my golden rings on as well. I've never taken them off since they were given to me as a precious gift years ago. The people that gave me the air shoes and rings are deceased. I do miss them but I can't change the past. I've moved on with life and finishing high school.

While packing my book bag with my homework and notes, I heard a beeping noise from my phone. Taking the device out of my pocket and skim the screen. Faker loves to piss me off to no end. It's Sonic as usual. I have been calling him faker since we first met back in middle school.

I was the new kid that transferred during my middle school years. It didn't bother me at the time but I knew I was regretting everything when I first stepped foot in the place. Not even five minutes have passed and a swarm of females came to my side asking me "Do you have a girlfriend?" "Are you the new student?" and "You're hot, want to hang out after school?" I glared at them. They all stood in shock but shrieked in high pitch like fans at a concert. Man the girls are annoying. Then he came. Sonic the Hedgehog, my blue counterpart. I had a bad feeling about this. As he grabbed my arm, yanking me out of the mass of females, the girls screamed and started to chase us. Was this school on crack?! Every girl in this school was chasing us and tried to tackle me.

We lost them by running into the boy's gym locker room. "Sorry about that new kid, the girls are kind of crazy here in this school." Saying that with a smirk placed on his face. "My name is Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. What's yours?" He asks me. I don't reply back. Sonic looks confused and talks again. "Uh are you going to answer?" Replaying back with an "Hmph" and said "Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog" Crossing my arms across my chest while glaring at him. He smirks and places his arm around my shoulders and chirped "Nice to meet you Shadow. I have a feeling that we are going to be great friends." Later on we did for some odd reason. He introduces me to his other friends Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Sally, Blaze, and Silver.

Faker even challenged me into a race around the track. I agreed and we raced. We both ran so fast that the race lasted a few seconds and ended in a tie. He was dumbfounded that I was as fast as he is. I became part of the track team after that. With both Sonic and I on the team, we kept winning against every opposing school. Sonic having a massive ego, he would always talk about himself and all of his "greatness". I found that annoying and just brushed it off. Even too this day I find that faker is annoying to no end but I just deal with his stupidness.

Also he has many fangirls. Getting love confessions, notes, and gifts from the girls. He would gloat all day about them. Even I got myself some fangirls but turn them all down. I find them irritating. Some come to me for my looks, grades, or my speed since I keep winning the track races. I don't want a girlfriend nor care for one. None of the females interest me. I just walk away and ignore them.

Ironically faker got himself a girlfriend Sally Acorn. When he announced to the entire school that they are dating, most of his fangirls where devastated. Personally I find them to be an odd couple. Many supported them and others despised. Funny how he would slow down and settle with a girl. Still to this day they are together. Even Knuckles and Silver have girlfriends as well. Knuckles is dating Rouge, they have been going for three years now. Also Silver and Blaze started dating last year. Only Tails and myself are still single. We both don't mind the solitude lifestyle. More focused on school and personal things than adding a companion into our lives.

As these thoughts went through my head, I was waiting in the kitchen for my coffee to be done. Rolling my eyes, I ignored faker's text message as I placed my phone in my pocket. My house isn't that big but it's decent. Two story building with two bedrooms, one main bathroom, a kitchen, and a living room. The furniture is either black leather or simple wood, walls colored light black, wooden flooring, and some light black curtains to block the sun. My room has a king size bed (came with the house) with black satin sheets and pillows, nightstand that holds my alarm clock and phone, wooden dresser and table, a closet with some clothes and a few shoes, and black curtains that covers the window. My house is simple, not fancy nor special. I live by myself since I don't have any relatives. I do have a job to pay the bills. I live 30 minutes from the school building. Located close to Station Square Park.

As I drink my hot beverage, I pack my bag with my books. Placed the empty mug in the sink and walk out the door. Started to walk my way to school. I walk to school every day through the park. I don't mind walking, it's nice to be in solitude before the day begins. Mother Nature is very relaxing and interesting. Mostly I travel through my thoughts while on my way too school. I sighed as I know this is going to be another boring day. Get too my classes, take notes, study, some gym stuff, lunch with faker and his friends, study hall and after school track. During the study hall time I usually stay in the library to read, staying in a nice quiet place from society. My grades are usually straight A's since the classes are easy. Many of the girls think I'm a model or a badass because of my looks. I'm just an average student that wants to be left alone. Nothing interesting happens while participating in Sega High but I just continue it throughout my day.


	3. Daily Schedule

**(Amy's Pov)**

As Cream and I walk into the school building, I sighed to myself. Knowing that this is going to be another boring school day. Arrived too my classes, hand in the homework, take notes, and leave the next class. I don't mind my classes but it's not fun without Cream with me. I mostly stay to myself and get my studies completed. I prefer my papers than messing around in class.

After the bell rang for lunch period, I rose from my chair and walked out of the classroom. As I walk down the busy halls to my locker, I hear my name being called.

"Amy!" A loud feminine voice behind me shouted.

I turned my head around and see that it's Cream. She was speed walking towards me. As she gets closer, I can tell she was having some trouble. With use two being short and small females, we tend to be pushed by accident by others in the halls. It's like playing pinball machine but we are the metal ball in the course. As Cream was dodging other students around her, it looked like she was figure skating. I couldn't help but giggle at her. She is too cute for her own good. Cream finally gotten five feet from me but she stopped. I stand still knowing what's happening next. She leaps to me and hugs me from the side. Rubbing her face into my uniform while squealing happily.

"Amy, are you ready for lunch?" Cream said with joy.

I smile at her and said "I wouldn't miss it for the world." Placing my right hand on her head, gently rubbing her orange fur. She is too cute.

She released my body and we walked to my locker to receive my bento. I don't make traditional lunches like most people do. With the average lunch box, sandwich, snacks, and a beverage or pay for school lunches. Since I live by myself I searched on my laptop to look at bentos and Japanese lunches. I enjoy foreign foods. I practiced on making rice, many sushi types, fish, meats, fruits, and veggies. Sometimes I even design the food into shapes and creatures. Giving it more of a cute look. I couldn't help myself; I always put too much effort into my lunches and home meals. Since I create the bento, Cream makes the pastries. Since she works at a bakery, she learned many cakes, cookies, and pastry recipes. She always makes something new every week. We made a deal. I make a decent size bento and she makes the sweets.

When making the bento, I always use my chopsticks. My favorite pair is black with a golden embossed dragon on the tick ends. The dragon is twirled around the end of the chopsticks. Also it has my name engraved on the sticks in pink in Japanese. They have been with me since I was little. I've always used them while eating. Cream has always been fascinated that I don't use common utensils to eat my food. She asked me to teach her on using chopsticks. She tried before but hated how the food would slip and fall back into the box. Eventually she got the hang of chopsticks. I asked her if she wanted a pair of her own. She was thrilled and I got some. Since her favorite colors are yellow, orange, and light blue. I created them on a website and ordered them. They are an orange color with a yellow strip on the thick end. Her name is embossed in light blue, also in Japanese. On the other side is a white rabbit icon. She was afraid of losing them so let me keep them at my house when she stays over or having bento lunches at school.

Once we reached my locker, I placed my text books inside and grabbed my bento box. It's wrapped in a red fabric, tied at the top. The box is made out of bamboo wood and its two boxes (stacked on each other). A decent size box for two people. She carries a smaller box but big enough to have sweets in. We surprise each other and don't tell what we made. It's fun to always have something to fascinate our curiosity.

As we both walk through the halls, we headed to our favorite spot. Once out of the building there are trees at the back of the school. Under two trees next to some bushes we spend our lunches there every day, unless the weather wasn't on our side. It was a sunny day today. Once we get to our favorite spot we started to eat our food. I made Salmon sushi, cucumber roles, apple slices that look like rabbits, hotdogs that look like octopuses, and rice balls with different fruit fillings. Cream made cookies this time. Chocolate chip, ones with a Hershey kiss, and sugar cookies. I love her sweets and she loves my bentos. It's great to have a great lunch with my best friend.

I was eating one of her cookies, when Cream asked me a question.

"Hey Amy?" She asked while eating a salmon sushi from her chopsticks.

"Yes Cream, what is it?" Asking back while some cookie crumbs fell on my skirt.

"You know I have a crush on Tails. I'm wondering don't you feel left out?" She asks out of concern and curiosity.

I sighed and picked up a cucumber role with my chopsticks. "Cream you know that my past crush didn't go so well. I didn't like the feeling of being crushed." Eating the role while turning my head to the side. Cream won't drop this subject. She is stubborn like that.

"The thing is Cream, I don't want to endure that cruel feeling again." Taking another sigh "A part of me wants to find another guy but it can turn out to be a bad relationship." A gentle breeze flies past us and some green leaves dance around us. My hair in a pony tail moves with the wind. "I don't know if he is here in our school or in another country."

"Besides I would rather see my best friend be happier than me. Knowing she is smiling and cheerful is all that I need." I smile back at her while looking at her face.

Cream looks at me and smiles back. Her smile was hiding her real feelings because I can see that she is worried about me but happy for my concern on her. "Amy, I'm always here for you and nothing will change our friendship. Not even when we get boyfriends. You're still my best friend." She said while smiling at me.

Cream ended the conversation. Since it was a bit depressing. We started to chat about other random stuff and laughed out loud. We had a great lunch that day. Just like all the nice times we spend together. Lunch, study hall, and last period are the only classes I share with Cream. The rest I'm by myself. After school we always hang out or work at the café during part time. Still we chat some more while working.

Our school lets us have lunch for forty-five minutes, which is different than most schools. I do enjoy Creams company during our school time and home. She is like a younger sister too me.

After we devoured our lunch, we still chatted and enjoyed nature's breeze. The bell rang twenty minutes later. Packing our boxes away and headed to our next class. I didn't mind my classes without Cream. It gave me peace to myself and I wasn't bothered by anyone. At least my disguise is working. As the class ended I went to my study hall. Cream had some work that needed to be done. It was last two periods. I had study hall for the last two because of my advanced classing in the morning. I'm very smart but I don't brag to everyone. So I asked the teacher if I could stay at the library for the rest of the day. The teacher allows me since I always get my work done early and on time.

She gave a hall pass and I headed to my locker. Placing my last text book in for the day and put the bento box in my bag for tomorrow. Closing the locker shut, I walked to the library. Once I entered the doors. The librarian looked back at me and smiled. She always talked to me and we have many conversations together. Even Cream joined sometimes. She never asked me for the hall pass since I always place it on the desk. We greeted each other and I went to my usual spot in the library. She went back on stamping the library cards inside the returned books before placing them on the correct shelves. I always stay in the back of the library. I have a small addiction for mystery stories. They are placed in the back for the new stuff in the front of the library. The school's library always gets new shipments every two months. As I walked towards the back, I noticed that I'm the only one here. I sighed in relief knowing nobody is here with me. I can rest and fix my attire. Nobody ever goes in the back of the library because of its outdated books and no windows shining through. The lights are dim enough to read but dark enough to where nobody can see me.

The librarian knows I always go back there to read the old books. She doesn't mind since I don't make any noise. Putting my stuff next to a comfy chair, I walked around some shelves to pick my next reading material for the day. I read fast. I can go through a massive chapter book in one go if I wanted too. I found one, taking it off the shelf, and walked back to the chair. Before I sat down to read, I looked around one more time. The coast was clear and I started to change my attire. Taking off my clips in my bangs and removing my pony tail. Letting my hair fall down my back and face. Fixing my skirt to be more shorter but not too short. Removing my sweater and glasses, placing them into my bag for safe keeping. Once that's done I remove the top two buttons on my shirt because it's a little tight and loosening the tie too. Lastly I grab my headphones and iPod. My headphones where black with a red butterfly design on each ear piece. The butterflies glow a bit while playing. It's cool. Grabbing the books I sat back down. My iPod was playing a nice melody and I began to read. Letting my imagination take over and ignoring reality. I always set a timer on my iPod knowing before the last bell went off. Giving me ten minutes to fix myself before entering the public again.

I have been doing this every day since I started high school. No one has bothered me and not found out my true identity. I'm happy knowing I'm safe in the library for three hours. Till I leave the school grounds and get home.

**(Shadow's Pov)**

Once I enter the school grounds, I walked to my locker. Grabbing the lock and pinned the code. It unlocked with a light click. Pulling the handle and opening the door. I grabbed my proper text books for my morning classes. Before I could place them in my bag I had a weird feeling. My fur was tingling and I knew who was coming my way.

Without looking I said "What is it Faker?" Placing the last book into my bag before I close my locker shut and locked it.

Looking to my left there was Faker (aka Sonic) grinning at me. Leaning on his left arm on the lockers and placing his right hand in his blazer pocket. His blazer is never buttoned up. He hated wearing tight clothing. The top three of his white shirt buttons where opened. I started to get irritated of his constant grinning. His face expression changed when I call him faker. He always hated the nickname but it gives me some chuckles. He acts too childish for a high school student.

He frowned and said "Shades can you stop calling me faker? It's annoying." Leans his body back on the lockers and placed his left hand into the other pocket. I folded my arms and said "Stop calling me shades and why am I still talking to you?" Putting my hands down and walked around him. The school day hasn't even started and I'm ready to punch him. Sonic follows me and walks next to me.

"It's cool shades and we have first period together." Placing his hands behind his quills and smirks, while looking ahead. I just shook my head and just ignored him. Before we entered the hall of our first class, Sonic's girlfriend runs towards us. She hugged him and kissed his cheek. Making him blush out of embarrassment. I just rolled my eyes. Sonic chose Sally Acorn to be his girlfriend. The reasons…..I don't care. As long as she keeps faker occupied, that's good enough for me. Sally is a ground squirrel. Light brown fur, maroon short hair, tan muzzle and inner ears, and light blue eyes. Her outfit is the same as all the girls ware. A white short sleeve buttoned shirt, plaid skirt and tie. But she wears a light blue vest (that's always opened), her light blue boots and light blue wrist bands (just like my inhibitor rings but in light blue hue). Her figure is average size and feminine. She is fine to chat with but she talks to Sonic more. These two have been dating since our second year of middle school. Six months after I moved in town. Whenever I'm with faker he either talks about himself or his girlfriend. I just ignore it. Anyway as he hugs her I started to walk to my first class without caring. I placed the homework on the teacher's desk and went to my seat. I sit in the back. I like it since it lets me see the whole class and keep to myself.

My morning classes where easy since they were advanced courses. I'm very intelligent but I don't say anything. As Sonic enters he places his papers on the teacher's desk as well and sits next to me. I can't have a moment of peace when he shows up. As the class started I focus on the board and took notes.

As the classes went on, I shared some with Sonic and others with two of his friends. Both Tails and Silver. Even though Silver and Tails are a year younger than me, they enter most of the advanced classes that I have. Mostly Tails, since he is a boy genius. He's in my formal science, and advanced calculus. We sometimes become partners in projects and two pair class work. Since we are both highly intelligent in these subjects. Silver shares my ligature class. He does like poetry and reading. As do I. Funny how Sonic is a senior but most of his friends are smarter than him.

When the morning classes ended, the bell rang for lunch. In my old middle school before transferring here. The lunch break was only thirty minutes. Here it's forty-five minutes. It doesn't matter. Extra free time to myself. Once I dropped off my books in my locker I enter the cafeteria. I pay most of the time since I don't pack much. I usually get an apple, water and a sandwich something simple. I pay for the items and went to the school's roof. I eat in peace. I'm not a fan of large crowds in one large area. It's too noisy for my taste. Most of the time I eat by myself but recently faker and his friends found me. I didn't like being intruded but I let this slide since I chat with them. Even though I don't say much in return.

It was a nice day today so I went to the roof and the rest followed me. Once outside Silver closes the door and we sat by the fence. The large fence is to prevent people falling off the building's edge. Pretty stupid of anyone to think of jumping off, the building is four stories tall. Anyone with half of a brain can clearly see it's a death wish.

I lean on the fence while eating the apple in my right hand. My other items are next to my feet. As I look around the group I can tell most of them where being lovey dovey. It's irritating but I brush it off. On my left sitting a few feet from me is Knuckles the Echidna. He fur is red with a white curved stripe across his chest, peach muzzle, purple eyes, and has spikes on his knuckles (ironic). Knuckles average intelligence it's similar to Sonic's. He joins the wrestling team and football. Knuckles is very buff because of his physical activities. Sonic calls him Knucklehead for him being all brawn and no brain. But he is great to verse in fighting or boxing. I've had many rounds with him and it's great for practice. Also his girlfriend is sitting on his lap.

Rouge the Bat is his girlfriend. She is a white bat, with purple wings, peach muzzle and inner ears, and teal eyes. She is high on intelligence but not up there. She has a fascination for jewels and her boyfriend. Rouges intelligence is average, is under Blaze's range. Her figure is beyond teenage standards. Her hourglass figure makes any male stare and drool in lust. It's stupid how males have no sense of morals when Rouge enters the halls. Most girls hate her but she doesn't care. She shows her figure a lot by having her skirt short, white shirt unbuttoned a few at the top and swaying her figure when she walks. Interesting thing is that both Rouge and I are good friends. Since I was the only male in this entire school not staring at her chest and never tried to grope her. Even Tails gives his respect to Rouge as a woman. Rouge and I talk most of the time. She calls her boyfriend "Knucky" and "Handsome" which is a bit funny. In return Knuckles calls her "Bat Girl". These two are a perfect match since they argue a lot, become lovey, and have mood swings just like a married couple. They have been going out for three years. Once high school started Knuckles finally confessed his feelings towards Rouge and she happily accepted.

Turning my head more on the right. Sitting on the floor a few feet away from Knuckles and I is Silver the Hedgehog. His fur is white, five spike strands on his forehead, and two long quills behind his head, Peach muzzle and inner ears, gold eyes, and a larger mass of chest fur than I have. He's more of the strategist in the group but can be kind. His intelligence is high but not advanced. Silver is an easy guy to get along with. Sometimes we have conversations or work on literature assignments when we are paired. He has golden bracelets with a light blue lines and on his gloves. He's on the soccer team and is really good at being the goalie or kick long shots. Silver is a nice guy to hang around with and focuses on goals very well. His girlfriend was sitting next to him while resting her head on his left shoulder.

She is Blaze the Cat. Her fur color is lavender with violet streaks in her hair and tail end, white muzzle, peach inner ears, and golden eyes. She has a red jewel on her forehead and a red band to keep her hair up. She has more strong will and thinks through with accuracy. She is like Tails but not obsessed with machinery. Blaze's intelligence is high but not advanced. She is nice once you get to know her. Her figure isn't that advanced at Rouge's but it's simple. Silver doesn't mind her temper and stature. He loves her just the way she is. Both suit each other nicely, one being the nice guy and the other having an average temper. It levels out. Silver asked Blaze out last year and she agreed. They have been together ever since.

Glancing further right is Sonic and Sally. Sally's intelligence is high but Sonic's intelligence is just above Knuckles. He is on the track team just like me. Faker leaning on the ground and his girlfriend resting on his stomach. Closing her eyes as she enjoys his company. They been together since middle school. Even to this day they don't do much without being together. I swear I can see wedding rings on their left hands sometimes. I know in the future they will get married. Anyone can tell.

Lastly to my right sitting on the cement stand next to me and sonic is Tails Miles Prower. The genius of the group. He's a yellow two tailed fox, three thin bangs on his forehead, blue eyes, and white muzzle and inner ears. The tips of his tails are white as well. Even though he's one year younger than the rest of us seniors his intelligence is higher than mine. He is the smartest kid I know. He is a good guy to work with, talk too, and learn from. I'm just surprised that he isn't in a university by now. Anyway he joins the chess team, and math club. Tails is in my Formal Science and Advanced Calculus classes in the morning. We are usually paired together with projects or class work. The thing is he also likes to read many books as well. This kid is a walking thesaurus. Anyway the things we have in common are most intelligence, some interests, and no girlfriend. Both Tails at I aren't interested in girls. We enjoy our school work more than dating someone. But Tails enjoys hanging with his friends more than I do.

As us eight mobians enjoy each other's company and chat about random topics. I zoned out for a bit. Listening to the winds rustling the trees, birds chirping, and other voices below us of the other students. My sense of hearing is higher than most mobians. I'm fine with it. It lets me know if anyone is near me. As I'm spacing out into my thoughts, I finish my apple before I hear the bell go off. It's time to head back to class. I pick up my water and sandwich wrapper. Placing the bottle in my bag for later and throw out the eaten apple and wrapper.

My class I have after lunch is Gym and all I do is run around the track or do the activities we are assigned to. It's kind of boring knowing my body is toned and can easily out run most of my class besides Sonic. He is in my gym class as well. He always challenge me to a race or tries to out due me in any sport we do. Sometimes I beat him but it mostly ends in ties. Since we are both the fastest runners in the high school. The class finishes and I started to head back to the lockers to wash off the sweat. Before I enter the locker room I can see that there are some girls looking at me with want in their eyes. I just walk past them, ignoring their cries and whines.

"Hmph." Making that noise as I wash the sweat off my fur.

"Yo shades. Why do you still ignore girls that are willing to be your girlfriend?" Sonic askes while going into the shower stall next to mine. "I mean you can pick anyone here and nine times out of ten they will say yes."

I started to get annoyed by his constant pestering into my personal life. "It's none of your business. Besides what's the point of having a girlfriend?" I said back in irritation. I rinse the last bit of sweat off and try my fur off. Walking out of the stall to get my uniform. I put on the pants and shoes. Sonic decided to be smart and hit me with the wet towel. Knowing this too well.

"Try anything faker and I will be the only one running the fastest on the track team." Saying that with venom in my voice.

He paused in fear. Knowing that I was serious on that threat. Man it's like he's trying to push my patience. Before I could put my shirt on, Sonic said something out of line.

"Well since most of us are in a relationship shades, you should follow my example and get a girl for once." Folding his arms over his chest while tapping his foot on the cold tile floor.

My head turns towards him faster than time itself and gave him a nasty glare. He jumped in surprise and gulped. "Listen faker I'm only going to say this once." Still glaring at him. "The last thing I needed to hear was that sentence that came out of your mouth. It's none of your business knowing about my personal life. Nor do I pester you on yours." I sighed "Stay out of my way and don't ask again." Putting my shirt on and blazer. Grabbed my bag and left the locker room, leaving behind a speechless Sonic.

Damn him and his arrogant ego. I can't get through that thick skull of his and tell him off. I sighed again. Trying to calm myself down before I entered the study hall for the rest of the day. My last two classes are study halls since I took my advance classes earlier. Once the teacher took attendance I asked to go to the library for the rest of the day. He allowed me to leave once he signed the hall pass. I took it and left that class really fast. As I walk to my locker. I put the lock code in and opened it. Placing my last bit of books in the locker. Grabbing my bag, closed the locker, locked it, and went to the library for some peace and quiet.

Once I entered the library I noticed nobody was here. I look over to the librarian's desk and see that she was stamping cards in the books. I walked to her and gave her the pass. I asked if I could stay here till the final bell rings. She said yes as long as I stay quiet. Nodding my head I walked towards the book shelves. Skimming the isles of the different genres they have here. I do go to the library often but it's usually after the track practice or before school starts. The further I search the more I travel towards the back of the library. I noticed that the books on the shelves are getting older and different looking, the lights dim, and there are no windows the further I went.

I went into the mystery section of the library. I've had an interest in mystery genre since I was in middle school. Skimming through the shelves till I found an interesting title. I placed my book bag on the floor and picked the book off the shelve. Looking at the hard indigo cover with the title embossed in gold text. Leaning back on the other massive book shelve behind me, I started to read the book. As time passed I gotten to chapter ten. This book is thirty-five chapters long. Flipping through each page from word too word. Enjoying the text and the story's plot, until I hear some footsteps. My ears perked up at the noise. The steps get louder as the person gets closer. I thought I was the only person here? The figure comes into view. Still holding the book at the page I was at, shifting my eyes to the right to see the person. My eyes widen as I see who the steps were coming from. My body froze in shock.


	4. Mesmerized

**(Shadow's Pov)**

What I'm seeing has me speechless. The figure that created the steps was a female. This female was two isles to my right. I could clearly see the outline of the female but I couldn't see what color she is. As she stops at the end of the isle entrance she starts to move forward. Towards my direction. I'm thinking to myself she's coming to me to confess her feelings like most women do but my assumption was cut short. I focused closer on the female's outline. Her head was facing the shelves but her body was towards my way. I noticed she was skimming the shelves for a book to read. Then her movements stopped. Turned her body at the shelves and stared at the many book spines. Reaching out her hand two shelves above her to grab the item. As her fingers grabbed the book she wanted, she looked at the cover and its title. She opens the book and starts to read the text. Flipping through each page within seconds. She's a fast reader like myself.

As the female was reading, I studied her. Her body was facing the book shelves in front of her. I would be facing her right side but still two isles away from her. I can tell she was a short female. Long hair past her mid back, small ears on her head, and a small tail. I could tell this female was a hedgehog but I still can't see what color her fur is. The dimmed lights and the tall shelves were making it difficult to describe her features properly. I don't know why but I started to become hypnotized by this female. As I stare at her I realized she didn't move from her spot. I'm guessing she's either ignoring me or she doesn't know I'm here.

I stood here frozen. Not moving an inch from my stance. I didn't want to be discovered by her. My crimson eyes glued on her form. I couldn't stop staring. After staying in this position for a while she slammed the book shut. I flinched from the loud noise, my fur stood on ends. The noise startled me out of my trance. She turns towards me again. Still holding the same book, she started to walk forward. As this female reached the end of the isle she turned a sharp right (which would be her left).

I stood there dumbfounded. Thinking what just happened. A female stood about twenty feet from me and she didn't notice my presence. It surprised me. A female in Sega High didn't notice me. That's a first. Turning my head forward again and leaned back on the shelf behind me. I closed the book in my right hand and placed it back on the shelf again. I'll remember the title and read it another time. I sighed and think of the female again. Standing in the same spot for a bit, till I moved again.

I started to walk in the same isle where she turned. I stood by the edge of the wooden shelf. Then I followed the same path she took. Curiosity got the better of me. I was interested in this female's identity. As I gotten to the last stand I noticed it gets darker. I looked around and I found her. Sitting in a recliner chair, still having her right side facing me while reading her book. What catches my attention the most is the red glow from her head. I noticed the glow came from this butterfly design. That confused me. Earlier she didn't have this butterfly on her head but now it's there. I can still see the outline of her body but can't point out the details. I can hear the pages of the book being turned and the clock ticking at the other end of the library. Then her body shot upright, in a quick manor grabbing her things. I wasn't able to see clearly but hearing shuffling noises. She placed the closed book on the table next to the chair. The school bell went off. Too dismiss students for the day, as my phone vibrated in my pocket. I looked down and reached for it. As I picked it out of my pocket, I looked back at the female. But noticed the back door closed shut.

Damn. I couldn't get a good glimpse of her. I walked to the chair she sat in just a few seconds ago. Picking up the book she left behind. It was a dark purple hard cover book, without any labels. I opened the book and noticed the title. It was a mystery theme story. My eyes widen for a second. The female was also interested in the mystery genre. It seems we have a common interest in ligature. Closing the book and glimpsed at my phone. It was a text from Sonic. I sighed in irritation. Opened my phone to read the message.

It reads "Hey shades, where are you? School is finally over and I can't find you anywhere. Anyway our group is hanging at my place today. Meet us there!

Damn that faker and his timing! I wasn't able to get a good glance at the female. I sighed again. Knowing that she goes to our school but a signaling out this female in this large school is harder to find. Since I didn't know her fur color it will be difficult to track her. All I know is her long hair, short ears, small tail, she is a hedgehog, and that red glowing butterfly design. I looked back at the door she ran out. I wonder in my thoughts that we might have more things in common than just quiet places and book genres. My search will begin tomorrow. Placing the phone in my pocket again and I walked out of the library. Taking my bag with me and headed home. Ignoring Sonic's request, I'll see that faker tomorrow anyway.

**(Amy's Pov)**

I walked around the school building till I see Cream at the entrance gate. My phone went off ten minutes earlier like it always does. Placing my stuff into my bag and ran out the back door. Putting on my disguise before I went outside. It sucked that I wasn't able to read the rest of the book today. It was a great mystery so far, the plot was just about to unfold. The detective was about to announce the culprit behind the murder. I sighed knowing this will bug me till tomorrow. All well, anyway I can see Cream was up ahead. I waved at her and she did the same back. I ran towards her till I was next to her.

"Amy, ready to head over to the café for our shift today?" Cream asked in delight.

"Can't wait, I'm always curious on what pastry you make this time." I answered back and smiled.

"Yay! Let's go." Cream said while jumping in excitement. She grabbed my right hand and we went off. Both happy to work at a café in town. The café is called The Quiet Corner Café. Cream works as a baker as I work as an assistant maid. The shop is located on a corner street, close to Station Square. Both Cream and my houses are twenty minutes from work but its forty minutes from school. Cream gets the pastries from this café and I use this opportunity to practice in the working community. The payment isn't that bad. I get enough to pay my bills and have extra.

Once we walk into the shop, we went into the back to get changed. Cream changes into her cooking uniform as I put on my maid uniform. The maid outfit is a black short dress with an apron over the design. The dress ends by my knees and it covers my chest decently well. The outfit also comes with black heals, a big ribbon, a black choker collar, and a black ribbon band that is placed on my left thigh. Even though the maid outfit is skimpy I keep my disguise on. I don't want to cause trouble with my looks. I don't mind the maid outfit and nobody knows me.

The shift changes with us since we are high school students. It's only for a few hours after school hours during the week. We don't work on the weekends unless it's on holiday specials or the café has events.

After we got dressed our boss entered the locker room. Alexandrite is a female orange squirrel. She owns the café and is 28. Her name comes from her birthstone of June and her eyes are the beep blue color just like the jewel. Deep orange fur, scarlet short hair, and a nice curvy body. Her tail is twice her body size and her height is five feet and eight inches. Most mobians mistake her as a college student because of her looks. She doesn't mind the complements. She is one of the bakers that makes the fresh sweets daily. She is a nice woman once you get to know her. I'm just surprised that she isn't married yet. This café is a two story building. Alexandrite lives on the second floor while her shop is ground level. Both Cream and I call her Alex for short.

"Hello girls, your shift will only be three hours today. I have to close the shop early for inspection for next week. You ladies will be paid while the café is down." Alex told us while smiling.

"Thank you Miss. Alex." Cream and I said.

"Miss Alex?" Cream asked in a nice manor.

"Yes, what is it my dear?" She answered.

"Can I barrow one of the pastry recipes books while the café is closed?" Cream asked our boss.

"Why of course, as long as you return the book after the shop reopens." Our boss requested back.

"Oh thank you Miss. Alex!" Cream said while smiling.

As I finish putting the black ribbon in my hair, I get ready for our shift. Sometimes I think our boss is related to Vanilla. Her manors are very nice and sweet. I can just imagine Cream, Vanilla, and Alexandrite having a tea party while making conversations of silly topics. They are all sweet ladies. It's a shame that not many people know them.

Both Cream and I start our hours, we get right into business. Cream goes behind the counter to place the fresh pastries in the glass shelves. I placed the cafés sign in the window that labeled "Closing Monday through Sunday for inspection. Reopening on Monday the third." Once set up, I welcome the customers and place them at their seats. We usually get forty through a hundred customers a day. Depends on what day it is and if a special event happens.

Our café serves many types of pastries, beverages, and snacks. Cakes, cookies, brownies, coffee, hot teas, sodas, water, small snacks for on the go or rest in the shop. We also play soft jazz or calm classic music to lighten the mood. The lights are dim but enough to see the shops entire design. Small plants placed around the walls, tables with chairs, some soft sofas, and we have free wifi surface. Great for the college students or business men. They can have a nice hot beverage while doing their work in a calm environment. Smoking, alcohol, drugs, and fighting is prohibited in our café. Alex wants to keep the cafés air nice and clean. I don't blame her. The last thing I want to deal with is the smell of cigarette smoke or liquor beverages. Our café isn't a bar. Our café also supplies playing cards, chess and checkers for anyone to play. We even have coloring books with crayons for the little children. We do get some young kids into our shop but our main customers are teens and adults.

Walking around the shop to place orders, tell them our sale of buy two and get the third free (since our café is closing for an entire week), and answer any customers questions or problems. I'm not the only maid waitress in this café. There are four other girls working here as well. Either taking turns on each other's shifts or helping out. They are May, Clare, Sapphire, and Dalla. May is an albino feline, Clare is a purple skunk, Sapphire is a blue fox (same reference as our boss Alex), and Dalla is a brown kangaroo. They are all college students and only three or five years older than Cream and I. We are the youngest working here. All six of us are good friends and we chat frequently during our breaks or before and after shift hours. This café has female workers. No male as requested to be hired here.

Personally I'm happy that we don't have guys working at our shop. I still have a hard time talking to guys and I can't imagine having a relationship with one. Since my past crush on Sonic died, I haven't thought of dating someone. I will look eventually once I finish my college years. With our customers are half males I can deal with talking to them. Some have tried to flirt with me and asked for my number but I reject there offers and go back to work. I thank them for thinking of me that way but I can't accept them. Cream and the other maids get asked by admirers as well but they all decline. We all want to finish our scalar ships first before having a serious relationship. Besides Cream already has a guy she likes.

Anyway the day went smoothly like they always do. After the shop ended our boss gave us ladies the leftover sweets that didn't sell today. There's no point of keeping them in the café while the inspection is happening. They would get all stale and hard as rocks. We all received some cake slices, brownies, cookies, and a free beverage of our choosing. I got a caramel frappe with whipped cream. I do enjoy the coffee drinks that we offer. Cream has gotten a cream soda. Ironic isn't it? She isn't keen on coffee. She doesn't like the flavor but enjoys the scent of the hot beverages. Cream also picked one of the recipe books called "Pastries of Paradise". A silly title but that book does contain many delicious baked goods recipes.

As we all left for home, I walked Cream to her house. She wanted to hang with me some more. I always welcome Cream into my house but I have to ask her mother's permission first. Cream grabs her cell phone from her uniform skirt pocket and contacts Vanilla.

"Hi mom." Cream said "Can I stay at Amy's house for the night?"

Paused for Vanilla to answer back. Cream said "Amy and I will work on homework, clean her house a bit, and hang out before bed."

Her expression went from happy to excitement. I'm guessing her mother approved on the sleepover. Vanilla always let Cream stay at my place since we live close to each other and we go to the same school. I'm the only close friend Cream has had since I moved into Station Square. Sometimes I think we are sisters but with different mothers. Vanilla became my "mother" since my parents disappeared when I was young. I usually call her Miss. Vanilla but sometimes I say mom. She doesn't mind me calling her that. It gives me some comfort knowing I do have one adult helping me with situations.

"Thank you mom!" Cream said "I love you mom and I'll see you tomorrow after school."

The call ended and she jumped with joy. I smiled and was happy that I will have company over at my house again. I do have a spare bedroom for her to stay in. I keep that room mostly white since I don't decorate much. Cream does add some touches here and there but nothing major.

Once we got to my place I opened my bag to get the house keys. Found the right one and opened the front door. I moved aside to let Cream enter first. It's common manors to let the guest enter your house first than yourself. We took off our shoes and placed them by the front door. Cream grabbed my box of sweets and takes both of them into the kitchen. Placing them on the island counter. We usually do our homework on the island counter while eating sweets and chatting away. I never eat in my room nor does Cream. As she opens the boxes and find plates, I walk to my room too change. When I'm inside my house or Creams place I always keep my disguise off. Nobody will see me. Cream doesn't mind me hiding my true colors in public. She knows fully well what happens when I don't hide my figure. Many of the males chase me and the girls envy with jealousy and hatred. I don't like the extra attention. It's too much of a hassle.

Once I close my door I place my book bag on my red bed cover. I walked to my dresser. Removing my pony tail, bang clips, and my false glasses. Placing them on the wooden surface. My sweater goes in the closet to be hanged up, making the skirt shorter, unbutton a few buttons on my white shirt, and remove my socks. Once that's all taken care of I walk back down to the kitchen with my bag in hand. I see that our sweets are on a big plate next to our spots on the island. My seat is on one side while hers is opposite of mine. Placing my bag on the counter I take out my homework and started to work on it.

Since Cream's classes aren't advanced as mine she usually asks me to help her. I don't mind. Our homework is a bit different in length. She has to read two chapters in her science text book to complete an assignment, two pages of math (double sided pages), and one English essay. Mine contains three math pages (also double sided), one history worksheet, and review my science notes from today's class. Usually rewrite the notes and highlight what's important for the test next Wednesday. We do this almost every day after school. Sometimes when Cream can't come over, we use our phones to communicate about our homework. We like to be at the top of our classes and not miss any days.

After finishing our assignments and consuming a few sweets, I gave an idea.

"Now that we finished our homework wanna relax in the indoor pool?" I asked the idea towards Cream.

"That would be awesome Amy!" She said with excitement. "Let's change then go for a swim."

"Okay, your swimsuit should be in the guest room's closet." I told her.

We both run up the stairs to change into our swim attire. Funny thing is even though my house looks small, I did add some improvements to the building with some of my extra money I have. I didn't go nuts but added a few things. An indoor pool behind my house, counter island in my kitchen, twenty inch flat screen TV for the living room, and some new furniture for the guest bedroom. It's not much but enough to entertain myself while being alone or with Cream.

My bathing suit is a black two piece bikini with a red ribbon in the middle and both sides it's not too small but covers enough amount of my figure. I don't go to public pools because of my mature body. My indoor pool has the type of wall glass that can see the outside perfectly but on the outside nobody can see inwards. It was a bit expensive but worth it for the extra privacy and adding the sun's rays. I also have a Jacuzzi next to the decently sized pool. The pool is big enough to fit thirty people, goes fourteen feet deep for the diving area too four feet deep in the shallow end, and around the shallow end has an extra cement gap along the walls to make a seat like bench, to relax in the water instead of swimming. The Jacuzzi is four feet deep as well but it's big enough to fit ten people inside. Having seats along all walls and some jets to add bubbles, the temperature can vary depending on the setting I place it as. During the summer I go into the pool while the winter is for the Jacuzzi. Also I have a few chairs around the perimeter and four tree plants in each corner of the glass room.

Once I'm fully dressed I grab my white towel and headed down the stairs. I enter the kitchen and hear some splashing. Already knew Cream was having fun. She always gets in before I enter the pool area. I open the sliding door and noticed she is jumping off the diving board. Making many flips and cannon balls into the deep water. I giggle at her childish antics again. She's just full of energy when having fun. Both Cream and I don't go to public pools since we don't like strangers coming on to us all the time. We get enough of that while working at the café.

Cream's bathing suit is a light blue two piece tankini. The tankini straps wrap around her neck and leave a lot of her back exposed, it's tight at the top and free flows under the chest. It reached to her hips. The bottom is a skort, a flowing skirt with thin shorts underneath. One white ribbon on the front of the skort and another between her chest. Its cute design makes her body fit nicely into the outfit. Cream, Vanilla, and I went to the mall and gotten these swim wear last year. Vanilla has a pair for herself when she comes over to swims as well but not often.

Once placing the towel on a chair I joined Cream in the water. We swam around, played games, and jumped off the diving board. We were having so much fun. For a few hours we stayed in the pool area till we both had enough. Leaving the water and proceeding to have a shower. After that we both entered my room once completely dressed in our pajamas. We sat on the carpet floor with two bean bags, a deck of playing cards, popcorn, pop soda, and chip bags. Playing rummy, poker, old maid, trash can, solitaire, and go fish while having many conversations. I even played my iPod as background music.

"Draw!" Cream yelled out.

Her cards played out next to the five row of cards in front of us.

"Three pair and a full house." Cream smirked "Beat that!" Folding her arms while having a triumphant smirk planted on her white muzzle.

I smirked back and cream looked at me in confusion. Knowing what I have in my hand will win this round.

"Sorry Cream but not today." I said back. Rotated my wrist and showed her my cards.

"Straight royal flush." I said with a small smirk on my face.

Cream's eyes widen and pouted again. We have played poker many times and I always beat her. It's not by accident. I'm just that good at card games. Since we usually play poker or rummy we don't bet. I always thought betting with money or stupid ideas was dumb. It's a waste of time and ruins the fun.

"Dang Amy that was the tenth time in a row you beat me." Cream said in defeat. "Your good at this game."

"Thanks Cream but I'm doing anything really." Shrugging my shoulders while answering her back.

"It's all about luck with this game and how well you can keep your poker face in check." I said.

Placing the cards back in the pile and shuffled again. We have been playing with the cards for two hours. Both Cream and I never get bored when we play games or hanging out.

"Wanna play rummy for a bit?" I asked.

"Sure." Cream replied.

Handing out the seven cards for her and I we stated to play.

"Hey cream, can I ask you something?" I asked her.

"What is it Amy?" Cream replied.

"Why is it you like Tails so much, if you don't mind me asking?" I never have gotten an answer from Cream about her crush.

Cream blushed red with a shocked face and looked away in shyness. She was surprised when I've asked her this question. She took a deep breath and said. "It's a long story."

"I don't mind." I said back.

**(Cream's Pov) *Flashback***

Freshman year at Sega High. After you put your stuff into your locker and went to class Amy. I went to my own locker two halls away. Putting in the combination on my locker, it opened. Placing my books and sweets inside. Getting the right text books for the first three classes and my writing utensils. I closed my locker and went to class two thirty six reading. Before I could reach the class room, a student bumped into me and I dropped all of my things. I fell backwards on my butt from impact.

"Ouchy." I spoke out in slight pain.

"Are you okay miss?" A male's voice said to me in a calm manor.

I looked up at the voice to realize it was from a guy. My eyes widen in shock. The first thing that came to my mind was 'He's handsome!' My face became a little flushed. I've noticed he was a yellow fox with three bangs on his forehead, sky blue eyes, a white muzzle, and two tails. He reached his hand out towards me. I took his hand and he helped me up onto my feet. His hand was bigger than mine and it was a gentle touch.

"Ye….yes I'm o...okay, thank you." I stuttered and looked away in embarrassment.

"You're welcome." He said after he let go of my hand.

I looked around and found my things on the ground. Still blushing from the contact, I couldn't look at him. I went and started to pick up my text books. He helped picking up my papers for my classes. He handed the papers to me.

"Thank you….uh." I said but I didn't know his name. I felt bad.

"It's Tails, Tails Miles Prower. It's nice to meet you miss." He said with a soft smile. My eyes widen. He's the famous sophomore boy genius Tails?! OH MY GOSH! He's so handsome!

"Cream, Cream the Rabbit." I said back still blushing.

"Well Cream." Tails said smoothly. "Be careful in these halls, they can get crowded sometimes. Oh and welcome to Sega High Cream." He said then went down the halls.

I started at his back till I couldn't see him anymore. Once he was gone I sighed happily. From this point onwards I've developed a crush on the boy genius. Before the bell rang for first period I ran there with my things in hand.

***End of flashback***

**(Amy's Pov)**

"That's what happened." Cream explained.

"Wow Cream, you had that guy alone with you for a bit." I was a bit surprised. It's hard having one of the popular guys alone with any girl. I've noticed many of the girls get jealous if a popular guy hangs out with one individual for some time. Mobians like Cream and myself.

"I know and he was nice too." Cream said dreamily.

"Someone is starstruck." I teased.

"Amy!" Cream yells in embarrassment and blushes red.

"Hahahaha, I couldn't help it." I said back while laughing.

I check the clock at it reads ten pm. I knew it was time for bed since we have school in the morning. I don't like ending our fun too early but we both need the sleep. Also I'm too curious on the plot of the mystery book I read at the school library.

"Lets' call it a night Cream, we need to go to bed for school in the morning." I said while packing up the snacks and cards. Cream yawns and agreed. Once all of the things were away Cream went to the guest room and I went into mine. Both saying good night to each other. Setting my alarm to five am, placing myself under the covers and went to sleep.


	5. Closer Than You Think

**(Shadow's Pov)**

It's now Friday and I still haven't found this mystery girl. I knew this was going to be difficult but I didn't want this to be this frustrating. I can't get that girl out of my mind. For some strange reason my mind is telling me too find this girl. I don't know why? For many years I didn't have any attraction towards woman. Many wanted me but I felt nothing for them. I don't get why this one is different than the rest?

I sighed and kept searching. I knew that she was in our school as a student. If I had to guess, she would either be a sophomore or junior. It's just a hunch. She is a female hedgehog with long quills that reached down her back, small ears, and a small hedgehog tail. Estimating she's around five feet tall (shorter than my height). What stands out the most was that red butterfly design on her head.

This was swimming through my thoughts for days on end. Whether at school or home. Each day I skim through the crowded halls, cafeteria, my classes, and the rooftops but no girl seems to match the description. I sighed again. My search continues.

Before I went to my third period class, I was halted by Tails. We were working on another math packet and three chapters in the text book as partners. I swear the teachers always pair me with him because we are both extremely intelligent. It doesn't bother me since we don't mind each other's company. We agreed to split the work in half then go over it once completed.

"Morning Shadow." Tails greeted me.

"Morning." I answered back.

Tails and the rest of the group know I don't communicate much. People label me as the silent and intimidating type. Since I don't speak much and I'm taller than most mobians.

He wears the same uniform as I do but has a lab coat on since he's a genius. The look suits him. With him being the schools top math and science student. Throwing my bag over my left shoulder while my right hand is in my pants pocket. Walking down the hall way while chatting with Tails. His bag is the same as mine but made the strap longer. Wrapping it around his upper torso the bag flops on his right side. Placing his hands in his pants pockets with his lab coat opened. Walking on my right side.

"Both papers and the chapter pages are completed." Tails said while looking at me with his eyes but still facing forward.

"My half is completed as well." I said back.

Both Tails and I know we are being watched. Many of the females stare at us in awe and lust. Since we are the only two that don't have a mate, many girls fawn over us for attention. Some have more lustful reasons than others. Both Tails and I are used to this unwanted attention and ignore it. It irritates me more than usual but I learn to deal with it. Many would confess their feelings towards me or admire me from afar. I just shake my head and sighed. This gets old quick.

Anyway as we still walk down the hall. Someone bumps into me. The person fell down with a loud thud and papers flew everywhere. I'm still standing from the impact. The figure groans in pain and looks up. The figure that bumped into me was a female. She's a pink hedgehog. She looks at me but never spoke a word. With her emerald green eyes saying an apology for the accident. I nodded my head in acceptance. I crouched down and was about to help her but she stopped me. Placing her hand in front of my face and nodded her head in a no motion. I just stare at her in confusion. While being the same eye level I was able to get a good glimpse of her appearance. Her eyes hidden from the glasses, pink quills in a pony tail, and a large sweater covering most of her body. She looks around and picks up her papers. I stood back up as she did the same. Once all the papers are off the floor she walked around me and not spoken a word nor looks at me again.

I watched her walk down the hall till she disappeared from my sight. I turn my head back towards Tails and he looks back at me in confusion. He shrugged his shoulders as I turned my head back from the female that walked away. For a few seconds I space out. Thinking what just happened. Turning my head back around again and went on forward to my class. For the second time a female in this school ignored me and not spoken a word. In her expression didn't show any lust or attraction towards me or Tails. It read emotionless and nothing.

"Shadow, are you okay?" Tails asked me. His question made me lose my focus.

"Huh?" I looked back at him. "Yes I'm fine." Holding my bag over my shoulder again and headed back to our math class. With Tails not too far behind. I knew one thing though, this will irritate me more for the rest of the day.

Once we entered the classroom we both placed our completed assignment on the teacher's desk. Then went to our seats. Today's class was about finishing the homework assignment if they weren't completed. Tails and I are the only ones finished so we just read some books or worked on extra credit assignments. It's another slow and boring class.

Sitting at my desk I couldn't stay focused. Placed my right hand under my chin and looked out the window. Thinking about that girl who bumped into me in the hall way. Remembering how she didn't say a single word. Wearing glasses that hide her eyes, having her pink quills in a pony tail, and wearing a large baggy sweatshirt. The material was covering her entire body I couldn't get a proper view on her figure. It doesn't add up. Seeing that shadowy figure in the library and the girl from the hallway doesn't match. The figure from the library has an hour glass figure, long flowing quills, and has that weird red butterfly design. The girl from the hallway is the total opposite. She wears glasses, ponytail, and a long baggy jacket. I don't see any resemblance. For some reason my conscience says otherwise.

Thinking about this for a while I was in a daze. Then all of a sudden my shoulder was being shaken. Snapping me back to reality, I gave a glare at the person. They've got some nerve bothering me. Realizing it was Tails who was calling me out.

"Hey Shadow class has ended." Tails released my shoulder and gave me a confused stare.

I nodded and rose from my seat, grabbing my bag in the process.

"Shadow you've been spacing out for a week now. Is everything alright?" Tails asked me.

"I'm fine. My mind has been focused on something lately." I said while looking at him.

"If you say so Shadow." Tails replied and we left the classroom. He doesn't ask any further knowing that I won't continue the discussion. Heading our separate ways for our next two other classes until we all meet during lunch again.

The bell rang for lunch and I was heading down the hall to my locker to swap the text books. Walking past crowds and other students down the hallway. With my great hearing I can focus on the conversations and hear the rhythm of footsteps through the halls. Some having stupid topics or girls talk about me while I past them. It's a bunch of nonsense. I see my locker down the hall and was about to reach for it, until I hear someone running behind me. My ears perked up from the loud noise. I turned my head around to see who is running out of curiosity. My eyes widen again. It was that same female hedgehog that bumped into me earlier. She was running past me with a large box in her hands. It was wrapped in a red cloth. She went past me and turned a sharp right. Ignoring me again.

I sweat dropped in confusion. I don't know why I keep seeing her through the halls. I find it interesting that she is the only girl not to fawn over me and surprised that someone in this school has common sense for once. It doesn't bother me knowing a single female ignores me. It just interesting that's all. I shrug it off and went for the cafeteria for my basic lunch then the rooftop as usual.

Looking outwards from the rooftops of the school was a nice view. The building is four stories tall and I can see for miles. Many houses and even Station Square park from here. From this distance it's about a forty minute walk from here or more. I've also noticed the weather is changing again. It looks like it's going to rain today. I have an umbrella in my locker for these occasions. The gang is here again all chatting away or cuddling with their partners. Tails is chatting with Sonic and Knuckles. They are the closest in the group. Those guys kind of look like brothers when they are all together.

The bell rang again and we all headed to our afternoon classes. Since I had the encounter in the library I'll see if they are there again. Getting permission from the teacher again I went to the library for my last few classes. I want to finish the mystery book and find the identity of that female. Entering the room I gave the librarian my pass and headed towards the back. Looking for the female figure.

I find the location but notice she isn't here. I look around but I don't see a trace of her. I sighed in irritation. Maybe she will show up if I stay longer. Going to the shelf were my book was placed, I read were I left off.

Time flew by and no sign of her still. Looks like she didn't show today. Finished reading the book and placed it back on the shelf. I looked back once more and it's still empty. I sighed again and exited the library. I'll find her eventually, it just takes patience. Once I reached my locker I put in the combination and opened it. Placing my last bit of books and grabbed the umbrella. I looked out the window on the other side of the hall and see its raining. Before I closed my locker I hear my name being called out again.

"Hey Shadow!"

I looked towards the direction from the voice. It was Tails again, calling me out. I closed my locker and faced him.

He walks to me and said "Do you still have the science project at your place?"

I nodded in response and asked "Yes it's completed. Do you have the papers for it?"

"Yes I do let's go over it today and bring it in on Monday." I nodded again and we headed out.

Once we are at the schools entrance Tails pulled out his cell phone and started to text. My guess it's Sonic since he wanted everyone at his house again for a hang out session this weekend. That faker likes to throw small parties with the gang too much. I used to go too them but realized they were stupid. I do go sometimes but it's rare. I'd rather stay at home in solitude than join Sonic and his childish antics.

"I'm letting Sonic know we can't make it this weekend." Tails said still staring at his phone. I knew I was correct.

Nodded again and opened my umbrella. He did also and we headed to my place. The rain wasn't a heavy downpour, it was a light shower. Walking down the street both Tails and I notice someone standing up ahead. We walked closer but stayed a few feet from them. Observing the scene from a distance. It was that female hedgehog again!

She was standing on the sidewalk facing the wall. The umbrella covered her from the rain. She was just standing there for a while but I noticed a box on the ground by her feet. She was looking down at it. I stared at the female. Before she did anything somebody started to enter the scene. It was a female rabbit. Running towards the hedgehog and jumped on her. She hugged her back and smiled.

"It's her!" Tails said in surprise. I looked back at him in confusion for a second. Then I notice his facial expression was different. His eyes are widen, full of shock and his cheeks were a tint of pink. I remembered Tails mentioned to the group that he helped a female rabbit in the halls before. I'm guessing it's this one he helped. Still looking at him, I see that his cheeks are getting pinker. Realized he has a crush in the female rabbit. That's a first. Anyway I look back and see the females doing something. With the rain hitting our umbrellas so loudly I couldn't hear their conversation. The hedgehog passed her umbrella and her bag to the rabbit.

My eyes widen. She was taking off her sweater in the rain. What the hell?! Why was she doing that? Her friend still held the umbrella over her and herself. The hedgehogs pony tail became undone when she removed the clothing. Her hair reached down her mid back. Her pink quills curl at the ends and gave a wavy texture. The female hedgehog crouches down and holds out her sweater in her hands. Reaching into the box to pick up something. It was a small kitten!

Both Tails and I stood there in sock, frozen in place. The kitten was abandoned and the girls picked it up. The hedgehog wrapped her sweater around the soaked creature. She smiled at the helpless kitten, petting its head with her hand. Letting the kitten know it's safe. The hedgehog looked back at her friend and started to talk. I still couldn't hear what they were saying, then they stormed off in another direction. Both running really fast in the rain.

I just stood there and summarized what just happened. Taking in what I just saw and looked back at Tails. He was just as shocked as I was. For some strange reason I wanted to follow them. Tails seemed to gotten my message and we stormed off after the girls in the rain.

**(Amy's Pov)**

Finally it's Friday. Knowing both Cream and I are going to hang out this weekend again. We plan to go in Station Square Park, the town's shopping mall, have ice cream, and enjoy the nice refreshing air. Since Monday I haven't been able to finish the mystery book. I still wonder how the detective will expose the killer. Was it the maid, or the butler, or maybe an outsider? Who knows until I finish the story. Maybe there is a plot twist that caused the murder to happen, preventing the victim to warn the young master of the situation?

I'm going to the library today and finishing that book. My curiosity is killing me! I asked Cream to meet at her place today since I wanted to say hi to Miss. Vanilla. Ever since I moved into Station Square at a young age, Cream's mother has become my "mother". Guiding me and helping me whenever I need it most. I appreciate Miss. Vanilla for adding me in her family even though it's just her and her daughter. Nobody knows what happened to Cream's father. I've asked Vanilla about it once but she told me to not bring up the topic. I'm okay with not knowing. It's probably for the best anyway.

Once I finished getting ready for the school day, I set off to my best friend's place. They invited me over for breakfast this morning and I gladly took the offer. Making Cream happy and enjoying both of their company.

The walk was fifteen minutes since we both live in the same area. I walk onto their front doorstep and rang the door bell. Waiting patiently for the door to be answered. Cream opens it and allows me to enter her home. Removing my shoes at the entrance of the house, it polite manors. Miss. Vanilla is very keen on manors. I respect that and follow it. I placed my bag on the living room sofa next too Cream's bag. Entering the kitchen and greeted them properly.

"Good morning Miss. Vanilla and thank you for inviting me to your home." Saying with a smile.

"It's my pleasure dreary, breakfast is on the table." She replies.

I skim the table of the delicious foods Vanilla made this morning. Two eggs over easy, two pieces of bacon, toast, sausage, and some home fries on each plate with a glass of orange juice. Also in the middle of the table is a decently sized fruit salad. Cream's passion of cooking and pastries are from her mother. Since back I can remember, Cream always helped her mother with cooking and baking. No matter what age she was.

I sat myself at one end of the table, Cream sat to my right, and Vanilla sat on my left. We all ate the delicious food and I asked Vanilla for the remaining fruit salad for our lunch today. Some of the fruits will go bad if left in the refrigerator overnight. The watermelon, kiwi's, strawberries, cantaloupe, grapes, red raspberries, pineapples, blueberries, and cherries will be fine but the banana, apple, and peach slices will go bad fast. Vanilla gave me two containers with lids for the fruit. I placed them in our bento box since the bottom part only contains white rice. It's enough room. I will give Vanilla back the containers once I wash them after school today.

I thanked Vanilla for the delicious meal and offered to help clean up but she refused. I felt a little guilty but understood. Cream and I grabbed our stuff and went out the door. We started to have a conversation while walking to school.

"I looked at the forecast on the news today and it said it's supposed to rain this afternoon." I said.

Cream looks up at the clear sky and looks back at me confused. "Are you sure Amy?"

"Yeah it's only supposed to be a light shower." I answered back.

"Well I'm prepared since I left my umbrella in my locker." Cream said.

"I also have mine in my locker as well." I added in return.

The topic changed from the weather to cute things, animals, and silly things. Both giggling at the silly jokes and phrases we said. We do this every morning. Sometimes Cream can't walk with me to school because she helps the teachers organize the classrooms in the morning to help out. I offered to help as well but Cream wanted to do it more. So I let her. Her mother drives her to the school building for the extra help. Miss. Vanilla doesn't mind. Since today is Friday the teachers let Cream off for today. I looked up at the partly cloudy sky again, knowing that in a few hours it will change. From a beautiful blue sky to a gloomy grey rain. I do like the rain though. It's nice and soothing, listening to Mother Nature showering her cares on the earth's ground. Giving more life into the vegetation and making a musical rhythm. Sometimes I just lay on my bed or sofa, closing my eyes, and let the sound of falling water plashing on the earth's surface. I can sleep to that sound any day. It's like soft but constant lullaby.

Once we arrive at the school's entrance, I walked with Cream too her locker. Since our lockers are only two hallways apart, it's not a problem. Our first period changed today because Cream has to study for a test next Wednesday.

"I'll meet you at our usual place for lunch, okay?" I told Cream.

"Okay Amy, see you then." Cream replied with a smile on her face.

We hugged for a few seconds, till I let go. She walked to her class as I walked to my locker. Once reached my destination, placed in the combination, and swapped my text books in my bag. Placed the lunch box in the top shelf in my locker. I closed my locker shut and headed off to class.

Walking down the halls with a daze. My mind was clouded with ideas for this weekend. Making plans with Cream and myself. First go to the city's mall too window shop, then go to a bakery for their tasty pastries and smoothies, then Station Square park for Saturday, and go to Twinkle Park all day Sunday. As my mind wonders for the weekend, I accidently bumped into something.

I fell down with a loud thump and groan in pain. Rubbing my head from the impact. After a few seconds of pulling myself together I opened my eyes, too see what I walked into. It's not what but who I bumped into. It's another student at our school. He's a black male hedgehog with red stripes, and red eyes. I've never seen this guy before. Anyway I didn't want to voice my apology since I didn't know this mobian. I say it with my eyes. He nods his head as he accepts it. Knowing full well this was an accident. I noticed that my papers and text books were scattered around me on the floor. The male hedgehog kneeled down to help pick up the papers but I stopped him. Raising my hand in front of his face and shook my head in a no motion. I didn't want his help. He just sits there and stares at me in confusion. Ignoring him, I grabbed my things and stood back on my feet. He does the same thing. I walk around him and took off to my first period class. Not spoken a single word or looking back. Showing no emotions towards him. Like I said before, I don't want to get involved with males.

Once reaching the classroom I sat at my usual desk near the window. Completed the assignment in ten minutes since it was a small worksheet. It's too easy. I stare at the sky thinking about the guy I walked into for a second. For some strange reason I have felt like I've seen him somewhere before but can't put my finger on it. I shrugged it off. I've also noticed that the guy next to the hedgehog was the yellow male fox with two tails. That must be Tails Miles Prower the boy genius. Remembering the description that Cream explained, it hit me. That's the guy Cream has a huge crush on. I can see why Cream likes him, he's smart, handsome, and nice. It's a shame her crush is in vain, since he's one of the popular kids in our school. Cream has some major competition for his attention.

I shook my head and sighed. I'll let things go its course and let Cream find out herself. The bell rang and I went off to my second class, then third, fourth and etc. Till the lunch bell went off. I walked out of my last morning class to my locker. I'm excited for the fruit that I got from our breakfast this morning. It will go great with the peach buns I made for today's lunch. I do enjoy sweet foods. I prefer sweet and juicy fruits. Cream on the other hand likes sweet and sugary sweets like cakes, candy, and sodas. She's like a little kid at heart. It's too cute.

Once I reached my locker, I placed the combination on the lock and opened the door. Switching my morning text books and papers too my lunchbox. I turned my head out the hallway window. The sun is still shining with some scattered clouds. Nothing changed from earlier from this morning. Where my locker is placed is in a rare spot that on the other side of the hall has windows of the outside world. Most halls don't have that but I just got lucky. I d enjoy seeing mother nature while in the school building. That's why I always pick a desk closest to the window in every class. Mother Nature is very beautiful, it's a shame that most people look down upon it.

Unexpectedly my phone vibrated in my skirt pocket. I grabbed it and saw the contact. It's Cream. She texted me something. I opened my phone and read the text. It reads.

"Amy get down here by our usual spot quickly. I found a bird's nest in the tree with three eggs inside it. It's a pair of cardinals that nested in the tree."

I was a bit surprised. Usually our tree we sit under doesn't get birds that often. Both Cream and I have wished it would happen but I never dose. It's because some of the students are very cruel to nature's environment and its inhabitants. Our school forbids violence which includes harming nature. So the issue has been dealt with. The cherry blossom tree we both sit under finally has company.

Closing my phone and placed it back into my pocket. I closed my locker really fast and jolted down the halls in happiness. I finally get to see birds nesting in the tree for the first time. I ran down a few halls, passing by other students, and dodging them. I didn't want to repeat this morning's incident again. For a split second I noticed that black hedgehog again. He's by his locker. I saw this on the corner of my eyes but I ignored it. Passing by him to make the right turn down the hall, towards Cream and our usual spot.

I reached the spot and say Cream staring into the tree. She turned her head at my direction and motioned me to come closer. I walked towards Cream and placed our lunch on the ground. Looking upwards into the cherry blossom tree. See it's fully bloomed blossoms in variety shades of pink. Deeper inside the tree I saw the nest. I can slightly see the eggs but the twigs were covering them. I also noticed the mother cardinal was sitting in the nest. The father was flying in and out of the tree to give the female bird food while she keeps their eggs warm. It's another Mother Nature's cycles. Turning my head to face Cream and smiled at her. Cream did the same thing. We both sat down and started our lunch for today. It's not the two of us anymore. We don't bother the bird family and enjoy their company while having our lunch today. What's interesting is that both Cream and I have this sense to attract animals towards us. Whither it be wild or tame, we manage to see and attract animals. I don't mind since I'm an animal lover and so is Cream. Sometimes we get stray cats while at Station Square Park, birds in trees near us, or pets that we see with their owners.

Anyway as we ate our lunch in peace the bell rang for our afternoon classes. We packed our punches and headed to our lockers for the last remaining classes. Swapping out my books and lunchbox. I headed towards my next class. As the y went by I was at my last two study halls. I wanted so badly to enter the library to finish that mystery book but I couldn't. Our study hall teacher said to stay in class today. Since a few of the students were taking test in our class or out in others. My study halls contained six students including myself. A few extra students came to our classroom and took their tests. It kind of irritated me but I accepted it. Since I don't talk to anyone in my classes I grabbed out my headphones and listened to music. Looking out the window with some classic but soft tunes in my ears. I put the volume low enough to hear it and incase the teacher calls my name out for something. The clouds covered the skies and become grey. It started to rain. I sighed and spaced out. Closing my eyes to the soft music and concentrating to the rain drops hitting the window. It was a light shower but a constant downpour. I don't mind getting wet but I have my umbrella just in case.

As school finally ended I packed my bag at my locker and grabbed my umbrella. Once reaching the entrance, opening my red umbrella, and started to walk out. I didn't see Cream yet and texted her. She didn't reply back yet. I shrugged my shoulders and moved onwards. Maybe she had something to do. My thoughts went on and on till an object caught my attention. It was a small cardboard box on the ground. I walked towards it and looked inside. It contained a baby kitten! It was soaked from the rain and felt helpless. I felt sorry for the poor kitten. I moved closer till the tips of my shoes touched the box. Using my umbrella to cover the kitten from the remaining rain. I looked around for its owner. Nobody was around. It was abandoned. The poor thing.

Then all of the sudden I hear running foot steps behind me. Arms went around my torso and the person nuzzled their face into my back. It was Cream since she's the only person I talk to and only does that too me.

"Sorry for not replying back Amy I was held at the school for something." Cream apologized.

"It's alright Cream." I said back. "Can you hold my bag and umbrella for a minute please?"

Cream looked confused but agreed to my question. I handed her the stuff and started to remove my large sweater. It was a little bit wet from the wind hitting the rain but mostly dry. As I'm removing my sweater, my ponytail becomes loose and falls out completely. I didn't care at this point. The kitten was my main concern than my looks. I felt my pink long quills touch my back and my bangs cover mostly my left eye. They became undone too. Crouching down and picked up the soaked kitten in my dry sweater. Wrapping it around the little creature. Holding it like a baby at my chest to keep it warm. Feeling it shiver from the cold rain the drenched its fur coat.

Cream looks at me in surprised and realized why I asked her to hold my stuff. I pet it head and calm it down with my voice. Rocking it back in forth in my arms.

"Cream this kitten was abandoned and it's soaked from head to toe. We have to take it inside and away from this rain." I told Cream in concern.

She nods her head in agreement. "I'll call Miss. Alex and ask her permission to enter inside the café." She said. We both know the café is still down for inspection but our boss will give us girls a hand with something anytime. Cream makes the phone call while we started to run down the streets towards the café.

I was still holding the kitten in my arms with my bag over my back. Cream holds my closed umbrella and her open one, while still on the phone with our boss. The rain kept dropping while we ran. Both Cream and I ran as fast as we could till the café was in sight.


	6. Observation

**(Amy's Pov)**

Rain falling down on the earth's surface becomes heavier and thicker. The wind blowing in different directions. Making the rain splash in massive clumps at a time. Both Cream and I are drenched from head to toe. We didn't care at the moment. All I cared about was reaching the cafe before the storm gets worse. All I can hear was the rain falling on the ground, clopping sounds from our shoes hitting the sidewalk, splashing of water on the ground beneath us, and the crys from the small kitten in my arms. Wrapping the small animal in my arms tighter and covering its head from the weather.

Running through the town was easier said than done. With this thick rain fall, it was more difficult to know what's in front of us. Cream was to my left, running alongside me and panting. I couldn't recall on how long we've been running. Estimating around fifteen minutes, if not twenty. Crossing two more streets, both Cream and I saw the cafes sign. All lit up and glowing through the rain. My ears perked up hearing a voice ahead of us.

"Amy, Cream over here!"

It's our boss Alex who is calling us out. Waving her hands in the air to get our attention. She stands at the entrance of the shop but covered from the rain. Running towards her, we reached the cafe. She opens the doors and lets us in. Safe from the nasty rain. Once inside, I skimmed the area for a split second. Then my attention went back in the small kitten in my arms. Removing my soaked sweater off its head as it whimpers in distress.

"Are you girls alright?" Miss Alex asked us in worry.

"Yes we are." I answered. "The reason why Cream called you, was this." I walked closer to our boss to show her the kitten in my arms. Through the wet fabric, it shivered and made a small mew sound.

"Aww the poor thing, it's cold from the rain." Alex said in sadness.

"It was abandoned in a box outside our school. Drenched and helpless from the weather." I said while looking down at the creature.

"I have a hair dryer and extra towels in my house you can use to dry of the kitten." Alex said. "Also you girls should dry off before you catch a cold."

I totally forgot that both Cream and I were completely drenched. My clothes stuck to my fur as my pink fur was soaked. My quills felt heavier from the extra weight of the rain. We have extra clothes in our lockers incase this happens. Which it has before.

"Thank you Alex." I said.

"Your welcome sweetie." Alex said while walking up to the second floor. Waited for five minutes till she returned with the hair dryer and a hand full of towels. Both Cream and I took them and headed back to the changing room. Cream plopped our wet stuff on the floor next to the vents in the room and hanged our bags on hooks on the wall.

Cream changed into her clothes. A white t-shirt, grey skirt, and small black boots. Dabbing a towel on her cream and orange colored fur. She took an extra towel, wrapped it around the kitten and placed it on her lap, while I changed. Opening my locker and reached for my spare clothing. Containing a black tight t-shirt, black and red plaid skirt (similar to the school's uniform), and black thick heel leather boots. Since my shoes are also drenched from the rain. All of our clothes are hanging up to dry.

I plugged in the hair dryer and sat down on a chair. Cream handed me the kitten in the towel. Placed the small animal on my lap. Opened the towel and turned on the dryer. It's on low. Holding it in my right hand while the kitten snuggled on my lap. Blowing away the remaining water on its fur. Petting the kittens fur with my left hand. Cream sat on the floor in front of my feet. Staring at the kitten with a smile on her face. I smiled as well. With the dryer making a low noize, we can hear the kittens loud purring. Cream also helped dry the animal with the towel. We noticed it's fur is long and poofy. The kitten has stripes all over, long and thick fur, a long tail, and has a small "M"symbol on it's forehead. The fur is different shades of brown and has a white furred belly. The kitten is the size of my hand. I was quite curious of its gender and type of specie of cat this is.

"I got the cat Cream, see if Alex needs some help." I told Cream.

Cream didn't mind. She wanted to return the pastry book that's in her bag and ask her a few questions. She walked to her wet bag, got the dried book and walked out the door.

**(Cream's Pov)**

The rain was heavier and colder than I thought. I walked into the changing room with Amy, to get dried off. Placing our wet things on the wall and hooks that's close to a working vent. I went to my locker to get changed quickly. Grabbed an extra towel to dry off my fur. Wrapping it around my neck for now, I got another towel to dry off the little kitten. After Amy got changed, she plugged the hair drier in and dried off the small cat. Hearing it pur was too cute. I couldn't help but smile.

I felt bad for the poor thing. Who in their right mind could abandon a kitten on a rainy day? The poor thing was helpless and crying out. I would love to keep the kitten but I don't think my mother would let me. Since I already have a pet of my own. His name is Cheese and he's a chao. He's been with me for years now. Both Amy and I go to the chao garden in town. Playing and feeding the little chaos. They are so cute.

"I got the cat Cream, see if Alex needs some help." Amy said.

Oh yeah I almost forgot to return the recipe book. I promised our boss that I would give back the book once the shop was reopened. Even though it's not a full week yet I still wanted to return it. I went to my bag and grabbed the book. I'm glad that everything inside the wet backpack is dry. Closed the bag and went out of the room. I saw Miss. Alex by the counter and walked to her.

"Excuse me Miss. Alex." I called out.

"Yes deary?" She replied.

"I wanted to return the Pastries of Paradise book back to you." I handed her the book. Bowing my head. "Thank you for letting me borrow the book while the cafe was down."

"Your welcome dear, thank you for returning it." Taking the book out of my hands. "I bet you made most of the pastries from this book?" She asked.

"Yes I did." I said with a smile on my face.

"Oh Cream, can you treat these two gentleman to a table for me, while I place the book back on the shelves?" Miss. Alex asked me.

"Yes Miss Alex I will-" I paused mid sentence. Wait...what did she say? My eyes widen and I turned my head to the right. My body froze in shock. Why is he here?!

**(Alexandrite's Pov)**

As the girls went to the locker room to dry and change, I walked to the window. Grabbing a rag to wipe the windows. The rain was light earlier but now it's a heavy downfall. It's that time of year again. Spring comes and so does the rainy season. I shake my head and chuckled. The inspector said that the cafe is in great shape again. That's three years in a row I have no problems. I'm glad that I'll have another year of running my dream business. Since I can remember I've always loved sweets. Always helping my mother on cooking and creating delicious sweet things. I've always wanted to run my own buisness of a bakery or a cafe. I'm glad it's a cafe instead. I can do more in this than a regular bakery. I also meet the most nicest mobians too.

Daydreaming about my past, I've noticed something outside. I stopped whipping and focused. The rain was making it a bit difficult to see. I can barely see two silhouettes across the street. I dropped the rag on the floor and speed walked to the doors. Opening them to get a better look.

My eyes widen, it's two boys standing out in the rain. They looked all drenched and confused. I didn't like them standing out in the rain. So I decided to let them in. Getting them out of the nasty weather and give them a nice hot beverage to warm up. I spoke out towards them.

"Hey Boys!" I yelled out.

The boys looked at me. I'm relieved to get there attention.

"Come inside, so you can get out of this rain!" I yelled again.

The answered my calls by walking towards my direction. Stepping out of the way to let them enter. Closing the doors behind me. I faced them.

"You guys look drenched from the rain. Wait here while I get some fresh towels to dry you off." I said as I walked upstairs. Thank goodness I have a lot of clean towels.

Walking back towards the boys and handed them the towels.

The yellow fox said "Thank you miss." While the black hedgehog nodded his head in silence.

I smiled and observed them for a few minutes. I noticed that these boys have the same uniform as Amy and Cream. I assume they all go to the same school. There uniforms are a black blazer, white button shirt underneath, and black pants. The yellow fox is wearing a long science lab coat and has two tails. How unusual? Anyway the black hedgehog has red stripes and red eyes. He's a cutie. Sigh, if only I was young again...

Chuckling to myself. The boys look at me in confusion. It was a bit awkward but I broke the silence.

Smiling at the boys and asked "Why are you boys running in the rain, if I may ask?"

Before I got an answer, one of my employees came out. It was Cream who walked towards me. She didn't notice the boys yet and only faced my direction.

"Excuse me Miss. Alex." Cream asked.

"Yes deary?" I replied.

"I wanted to return Pastries of Paradise book back to you." Cream handed me the book. Bowing her head. "Thank you for letting me borrow the book while the cafe was down."

"Your welcome dear, thank you for returning it." Taking the book out of her hands. "I bet you made most of the pastries from this book?" I asked.

"Yes I did." Cream said with a smile on her face.

"Oh Cream, can you treat these two gentleman to a table for me, while I place the book back on the shelves?" I asked her. I walked towards the back room of the cafe to place the book away. I couldn't hear her after I left the room.

**(Shadow's Pov)**

Both Tails and I have been chasing after the girls for some time now. I estimate about twenty minutes or so. It was a bit difficult because of the heavy rainfall. As we turned the corner of a street, I saw nothing. We stopped on the street for a few minutes looking around. I lost sight of them.

"Damn it, not again." Saying to myself while giving a low growl.

My crimson eyes scanned the area again and still no sign of them. I sighed and looked around. Searching a place to hide ourselves from the rain. In front of a closed store has a covering above the entire shop entrance. I walked towards it as Tails followed. Standing under the cover for a while. Waiting to see if the rain will lighten up. But it gotten a lot heavier. I sighed again.

Tails grabbed his phone. He was about to contact someone till we hear a woman's voice in the distance. My ears perked up at the direction. It was a female orange squirrel calling us.

"Hey Boys!" She yelled out.

Both Tails and I look at her. Giving her our full attention.

"Come inside, so you can get out of this rain!" She yelled again.

Tails looked at me and I nodded. We both walk towards her. She lets us enter the place. Before we scanned the area the woman said.

"You guys look drenched from the rain. Wait here while I get some fresh towels to dry you off." She said as she walked upstairs.

We stood there waiting for her return. She came back with some dry towels.

Tails said "Thank you miss." While I nodded my head. I usually don't voice my apologies or acceptances towards others.

As we dried our fur and clothes. I decided to scan the area. It looks like a shop. Filled with dim lights, furniture, plants, and a counter with an empty glass storage. I'm guessing this is a cafe. I noticed the female fox is a bit older than us. Estimating in her late twenties or early thirties. She's probably runs the shop but why is there nobody around? Is this place closing down?

As I go on in my thoughts I felt eyes upon me. I look at the female mobian as she started to chuckle. Okay...what's up with her?

"Why where you boys running in the rain, if I may ask?" She asked us.

As Tails was about to answer, someone entered the area. It was that same female rabbit from earlier! She walked towards the female squirrel but ignores us. She probably didn't notice our presents yet. Since we are quietly standing here.

"Excuse me Miss. Alex." The female rabbit asked.

"Yes deary?" Female squirrel replied. So her name is Alex.

"I wanted to return Pastries of Paradise book back to you." The rabbit handed Alex the book. Bowing her head in the process. "Thank you for letting me borrow the book while the cafe was down." The rabbit has nice manners. You rarely see that in females these days.

"Your welcome dear, thank you for returning it." Alex takes the book out of her hands. "I bet you made most of the pastries from this book?" Alex asked.

"Yes I did." The rabbit said with a smile on her face.

"Oh Cream, can you treat these two gentleman to a table for me, while I place the book back on the shelves?" Alex asked her. I just remembered that Tails said the rabbit's name was Cream.

"Yes Miss Alex I will-" Cream paused mid sentence. Her eyes widened and turned towards our direction. Tails just stopped moving and stares with wide eyes. I just look at her with half opened eyes. Not really caring at the moment.

I noticed that the rabbits white cheeks are flushed. That explains it, both Cream and Tails have a crush on each other. This is interesting. Then it hit me. The female pink hedgehog was with her earlier. I scanned around with my eyes again. Where is she?

"Let me walk you guys to a table." The rabbit said to us. We both nodded and followed her.

Our table was against a wall. With a light dangling above us. It was dim like the rest of the shop is.

"Welcome to the Quiet Corner Cafe. What would you gentlemen like?" Cream said with polite manners. I have to say she is a fine young lady. Tails picked a nice girl to have a crush on. I took notice of her attire for a quick second. She's wearing a white t-shirt, grey skirt, and small black boots. So this place is a cafe. Not bad. Why haven't I seen this place before?

"What do you serve here?" I asked.

Both Tails and Cream looked at me. Cream smiled and said.

"We have coffee, smoothies, sodas, water, and fruit drinks." She said.

I thought about it for a second and gave my answer. "I would like coffee please."

"Would you like cream or sugar with that?" She asked.

"Neither, I like my coffee dark and strong." Answering her question.

"Okay and you?" She faces Tails. I can tell in her voice she was a bit nervous. Tails was too.

"I would like a soda please." Tails asked.

"What flavor would you like?" She asked him.

"I would like a cola please with little ice." Tails answered.

"Okay I'll be right back with your beverages gentleman." Cream said with a smile and walked away.

Tails and I just stayed at the table for a while in silence. I was still wondering where the pink hedgehog is. Tails broke the silence.

"This place isn't half bad." Tails said. I nodded my head in agreement.

"Cream must work here after school since she's great at being a waitress." He said with a smile on his face. I smirked at him. Tails noticed I was looking at him.

"What?" Tails asked.

"You like Cream, don't you?" I said with a small smirk. I don't like to brag to others but this was an exception.

His ears fold back and all flushed in the face. "Oh shut it."

"The last thing I need is the rest of the gang 'mostly Sonic' knowing I have a crush on someone. I'll never hear the end of it." He said. Placing his hand on his forehead and sighed.

"It's fine." I said. Tails know I won't tell the gang about this. He trusts me with things like this, even though we aren't really close.

Cream returned with our beverages. She holds them on a silver pan in one hand.

"Here you go guys, your coffee and cola." She placed them on the table.

"Thank you." Tails said. I nodded.

"Would you guys like something to eat?" Cream offered.

"Sure" Tails said.

"We have cakes, cookies, brownies, small snacks, and fruit." Cream said.

"I would like a few chocolate cookies please." Tails asked

"Okay and you sir?" Cream asked me

I nodded my head in a no motion. Cream nodded. She walked away again.

**(Amy's Pov)**

Once Cream left, I dried the kitten for a while. When its fur was completely dry, I turned off the hair dryer. I held the kitten in my hands again. It was fast asleep. I looked out the changing room window. It was still raining heavily. Looks like we're going to be here for a while. I got up and held the cat in one hand. Walking to the bench where other dry towels are placed. Swapped the wet one with two dry ones. I made a bed like place for the kitten to sleep in. I placed it on the chair that I just sat on. The kitten was still asleep. It's so cute when it sleeps soundly.

I was interrupted by Cream. She speed walked to me and hugged me. She smiled with joy and her face was flushed red.

"Oh My Chaos Amy, you'll never guess what's happening!" Cream said with joy but a hint of nervousness. I just stand there all confused. What is she talking about?

"The guy I like is in the cafe!" She said with a squeal of happiness.

My eyes widen for a second. Wait Tails is here in the Cafe?

"But he's not alone." Cream said. "He's with this other student. A black male hedgehog with red eyes and stripes. I've never seen him before in our school. Do you know him Amy?"

My eyes widen even further. He's here? He's the same guy I ran into this morning. Why is that guy here and with Tails? Here of all places...Why me?

"I don't know him Cream." I said.

"I'm too nervous to face him at the moment. Can you give the guys their order for me?" Cream asked. Before I could protest. Cream gave me her "look". It's that type of look that gets guys all bashful and makes then never say no. Well it works on me but I don't blush to it.

"Alright Cream." I sighed in defeat.

"Okay, Tails ordered some chocolate cookies but the hedgehog didn't want anything." I nodded my head.

"Oh Cream, two things. One the kitten is asleep on the chair now and two you owe me for this." I said as I walk out of the locker room. Before I left I placed my hair back into a ponytail. Thank chaos I have more scrunchies in my locker but no clip for my bangs. All well. It's just two guys. What can go wrong?

I go back into the kitchen. Grabbed some cookies and placed them on a plate. Alex made some sweets while the cafe was down. Before I walked out to serve them, Alex stopped me.

"Amy, the sweets and beverages for the two gentleman are on me." Alex said.

"Why?" I asked in confusion.

"It's the least I can do, I got them out of the rain." Alex said. I nodded my head and moved towards them with the sweets in hand.

As I walk towards them, Tails looked at me with wide eyes. I placed the cookies on the table in front of him. The male hedgehog has his eyes closed as he sips his coffee. I do say he has a nice choice of beverage. I like coffee. It's strong but it can be sweet at times. If you place some toppings on it or it's flavored coffee.

"This is on the house gentlemen." I said to the guys. Tails looks at me in confusion, while the male hedgehog's eyes widen. It looked like he tensed up for a second. His full attention is on me but I ignored it.

"My boss Alex is allowing you guys a free meal by her choice." I said with a smile on my face while my eyes are closed. "It's the least she can do, by letting you guys out of the rain." I said. It was quiet for a few seconds till Tails asked me something.

"Do you and Cream work here?" He asked. The male hedgehog just sits there in silence.

"Yes we do, why if I may ask?" I asked politely. Looking at the male fox for asking me that.

"I was just curious. Sorry if that was rude of me." Tails apologized.

"It's okay sir, both Cream and myself get that a lot." I answered back.

As I'm talking to Tails, I'm getting stared at by the male hedgehog. His eyes are fully focused on me. I'm still ignoring him. Does he have something to say? He just keeps staring at me with his crimson eyes. I get the chills down my spine from him.

"Is there anything else gentleman?" I asked.

Tails said no while the male hedgehog shakes his head. I bow at them then I turn to leave. I walked towards the back till the guys couldn't see me. As I'm walking each step I can feel the hedgehog's stair on me. It's like he's watching my every move. It's creeping me out. I'm not liking this mobian. He doesn't say anything and just stares at me. I have a feeling this won't be the last time I'll see him. Thank chaos today is a Friday.

**(Shadow's Pov)**

After Cream left us, I'm enjoying the hot beverage and the silence. It was quite soothing. I'm putting a mental note to come back here again. The atmosphere is nice and calm. I sat there and spaced out again. Thinking of that mystery girl from the library again. I really want to know who she is. For some strange reason I need to know her. I don't mind it but it's definitely different. How her quills were long and flowing, nice looking figure, and moves with grace.

My thoughts were interrupted by another female's voice.

"This one's on the house gentleman."

Wait a minute. This isn't Cream's voice. It's more mature but polite as well. I open my eyes to this female. I'm blown away.

It's the pink female hedgehog! She's from earlier. She's the one who bumped into me in the halls this morning. My crimson eyes are glued on her. I tensed up for a second.

"My boss Alex is allowing you guys a free meal by her choice." She said with a smile on her face while her eyes are closed. "It's the least she can do, by letting you guys out of the rain." She said. It was quiet till Tails asked her something.

"Do you and Cream work here?" He asked. Why is he asking that?

"Yes we do, why if I may ask?" She asked politely.

"I was just curious. Sorry if that was rude of me." Tails apologizes.

"It's okay sir, both Cream and myself get that a lot." She answered back.

Still being silent, I stare at her. I scanned her attire. Now that her large sweater is off I can fully examine her. I'm not coming off as a pervert. It's just that this female has interested me since she ignores me and not said anything this morning. It's different that's all. Her hair is back into a ponytail. But her bangs are still loose. They cover one of her eyes. They're that long. She's wearing the same glasses on her face. Her quills in the ponytail reaches past her shoulder blades. Wearing a semi tight black t-shirt, red and black plaid skirt, and leather thick heel boots. I do say she's nice looking. Her attire isn't showing too much and not covering her entire torso. I wonder why she hides her body from the world?

"Is there anything else gentleman?" She asked.

"No." Tails said. I just shake my head.

She bows at us, then leaves. As she's walking away, I watched her. Things are starting to click in my head. She almost looks like the mystery girl from the library. The only thing missing is that red butterfly design and releasing her ponytail. To make sure this is correct, I'll go to the library again on Monday.

We stayed at the cafe for a while till the rain died down. The rain stopped and the clouds started to scatter. The evening began to welcome the night. The stars started to bloom in the nightly sky along with the moon. It's a full moon tonight. Funny how I didn't plan to enter a cafe today. I shrug my shoulders.

Both Tails and I thanked Alex for the free meal. She didn't mind. It's unusual to receive a free meal from the owner of a cafe. But I didn't complain. Before I exited the cafe I noticed that the female hedgehog was on her way out. She's walking my way as I'm at the door. She carries her stuff on her back. The kitten from before is in her arms. Holding it like a baby. That's kind of cute...Wait what am I saying?

I step aside to let her through. Her attention is on the kitten at the moment. I hear it purr loudly from her cares. As she walked by me the cat looks up at me. I looked down at it with soft eyes. It meows out loud. The hedgehog female stops for a second. Ironically she stops right in front of me. She looks at the kitten and sees its head facing my direction. She looks at me.

I look at her emerald green eyes behind the glasses. She stares back into my crimson eyes. We just stand there staring at each other. Forgetting reality exists for a while. My eyes became soft as I keep looking at her. For some strange reason I feel comfortable with this female near me. The atmosphere is quiet but soothing at the same time. I also realized I don't know this female's name yet. No one said her name or asked it earlier. I wanted to ask her. I was about to, till the kitten meowed again. Pulling us out of the trance. I look down at it while the female blinks in confusion for a second. Back to reality, being a gentleman I opened the door for her.

"Thank you." She said as she faced me. Before she crossed the street, I asked her something.

"Do you want me to escort you home? It's kind of late to be walking outside by yourself." I offered. Okay now that's a first. I never offered somebody an escort before. What's this female doing to me?

She shakes her head no. "Thank you for the offer but I'm fine walking home from here." She said. "Have a good night sir." Then walks away into the night.

I just stand there at the cafe's entrance all dumbfounded. This female ignores my stairs and declines my offer. Walking away from me. This female is the only one that doesn't acknowledges my presents. She talks to me when spoken too or ignores me. I like this hedgehog. She has manners of a lady, dresses nicely, and speaks when spoken too. Also shows respect to strangers. It's still rare to find a female with such characteristics. My curiosity for the identity of the mystery female will be satisfied by Monday at the school's library. I started to walk home myself. Thinking about all of the events that happened this week up to this point.


	7. Unmasking The Rose

**(Amy's Pov)**

Once I reached home. I unlocked the door and walked in. Going to my room for the night. Still holding the kitten in my arms and have my things on my back. I enter my room and closed the door. I placed the kitten on my bed. My things are now dry except my uniform. I grabbed my semi wet school uniform in a plastic bag. Walking to the basement and placed them in the drier for a quick dry. I went back into my room to see the kitten sitting on the bed. I smiled at the cat. Petting its soft fur.

I went to my desk and opened my laptop. I was curious on what specie of cat this is. I typed the details of the cat and hit the search button. The answer reads maine coon. I looked further into the net for research. I found that they are a great family pet, kind, loving breed of cat. There fur is long and thick, they come in variety of colors from black to white and brown with stripes. The well most icon with these cats is the "M" mark on their forehead. Now it makes sense. So the cat is a maine coon then. Now the gender part. Picking up the maine coon cat and realized it's a girl. Wow I have a beautiful maine coon kitten that's a female as well. Placing the kitten down and closed my laptop for today.

My clock reads 9:45pm. I went to take a quick shower then went to bed for the night. I slept on my bed with the kitten next to me. She purred away till sleep took over.

Now that today's Saturday, I went to town's local vet for a checkup of my new maine coon kitten and give her a name. Cream will have too wait. Once I reached the local vet I sighed in, while my kitten is in my arms. Surprisingly she is very calm. Even when I'm walking outside and inside a building full of other animals and mobians. The cat doesn't flinch at all. That's a bonus.

My name was called and I followed the veterinarian. She's a meerkat named Simantha. As it says on her name tag. We enter one of the many rooms. Containing two chairs, a metal table, and counter with many tools and supplies.

"So what brings you here?" Simantha asked me.

"I'm here for this kitten." I said. "I found her in front of my high school all abandoned yesterday." I placed the small kitten on the metal table between us.

"Wait your a high school student?" She asked me in surprise.

"Yes I am." I answered. "I don't have any parents since they disappeared when I was little. I live by myself."

"Oh I'm sorry miss." Simantha said in sorrow. Her eyes look away in sadness.

"It's okay." I said back with a smile. "So about the kitten. I don't know the owner since it was abandoned and all I know it's a maine coon and a female." Not many people know my situation. I don't think my parents where known very well. All I know is that our family fortune, my full real name, and my parents before they disappeared.

"Okay we can do some tests on her to check her health and if she caries any diseases." Simantha said. "Give me about twenty minutes and I'll bring back the results."

I nodded my head as she left with the small kitten in her arms. I grabbed my phone and called Cream.

"Hi Amy, where are you? I stopped by your house but you didn't answer." Cream asked.

"Sorry about that Cream." I apologized. "I'm at the local vet in town, taking the kitten in for a check up. I'm keeping the cat."

"That's awesome Amy!" Cream screamed with happiness.

"She's a maine coon kitten but I don't know what to name her?" I said in confusion.

"How about amber, mimi, fluffy, miss kitty?" Cream started to list many names but none of them seemed right. After listing several names, we're at a loss.

"How about Olivia?" Cream offered.

"Olivia, Olivia Rose...I like that Cream!" Saying with excitement. "It's settled Olivia Rose is her name."

"That's a beautiful name Amy." Cream said. Perfect timing since the veterinarian just came back. I told Cream I'll meet up with her later at my house, then hangged up the call.

She's in perfect health, no diseases or injuries." Simantha said as the cat meowed.

"Thank you for the help Simantha." I said.

"It's no problem miss" Simantha said. Placing the kitten on the metal table again.

"Call me Amy and can I get a name tag for my cat here?" I asked. Walking towards the table and held my cat in my arms. Petting her head and hearing her pur loudly.

"Yes you can Amy. I can do that on my computer." She said. "Follow me."

We walked in the buildings main computer room with my cat in hand. Simantha sat at her computer desk and started typing away. Her fingers where going really fast. I was staring in awe by her speed on the computers keyboard. I'm a fast typer but not this fast.

"Okay what's going to be her name?" Simantha asks me.

"Olivia, Olivia Rose." I said.

Simantha types the name and the rest of the Olivia's papers. She asked me for my personal information and address. I answered them and got through the documents rather quickly. After ten minutes of typing, she completed the paper work. Wow that was fast.

"Okay Amy I've completed Olivia's papers, I'll print out a copy for the record files for us to keep and for you to have, just in case. I'll place my informational card in the files encase you need to contact me for anything." Simantha said.

"You can pick the type of design for her collar and tags. At the pet shop next door they will have what you'll need." Simantha instructed.

"Okay, thanks again Simantha." I said to her as we walk to the front desk. I signed my signature on the records and payed the fee. Which wasn't much. Grabbed the folder of Olivia's papers and held my cat in my arms. I went next door for the things I needed for my cat.

I got my kitten a black collar with her name engraved and information to contact me on the tag. With my address and phone number. I placed her in a crate just in case, even though she's a calm cat. A litter box, cat litter, some stringy toys, cat food both wet and dry, a few cat bowls, cat brush, and a cat bed. Not bad of a morning so far. I get home in no time and started to place things in the right area. The litter box will be in the basement, cat dishes on the kitchen floor at a corner, and the cat bed and toys in the living room. I don't want them in my room since I might step on her.

Olivia likes her new home. She always follows me around like a shadow. I don't mind. At least I'll have some company when I'm home now. She's a very laid back cat but can be playful at times. What I loves about her is that she's very friendly and her purring is so cute. I can't help myself. I love petting her. Her fur is so soft and clean.

The clock reads 11:23am. I told Cream earlier to stop by my house today around noon. So we can chill for a while. I even told her to bring Vanilla and Cheese. They will love my new pet.

Once they arrived, I introduced them to my kitten Olivia. They love her and she likes them. We all chatted and have lunch together. Both Cream and I discussed of going to the mall tomorrow and the theme park for fun. Vanilla didn't mind. So that's what we did till Monday came.

**(Shadow's Pov)**

It's finally Monday. I just left my house and headed to school. This weekend I did nothing but relax. Staying at my house or walked through the woods near the town. I do enjoy walking through Mother Nature by myself. It's nice and soothing. Also I can get away from the noisy city and its inhabitant.

Walking into my first period to get my class work handed in. I placed them on the desk and went to my seat. Today I have a test in my first and second period. I'll meet with Tails in fourth period to hand in our project and present it. This mornings classes where easy as usual. All I could think about was that pink hedgehog and the mystery girl from the library. I finally get to figure out her identity today. The bell rang for lunch. I swapped my things at my locker and went to the cafeteria. Got my basic lunch again and went to the roof as usual. Before I reach the third floor stares, I was pulled to an empty classroom.

I was confused and pissed off. Nobody messed with me while I'm going some where. The mobian who dared bothered me will pay. I turned towards the idiot who pulled me. It was Tails. Okay, now I'm really confused here. Why did he do that?

"What's the reason why you pulled me into an empty classroom Tails?" I asked him.

"Shadow I have a problem." He said.

"Why are you telling me your problem? Isn't it better to ask Sonic or Knuckles since your closer to them, instead of me?" I asked him

"Well it's about my crush on Cream." Tails said. I nodded my head and I walked to an empty desk, sat down in it. I placed my lunch next to me and guided Tails to sit at the desk in front of me. He did and faced me. I know Tails usually talks with Sonic or Knuckles about most things but this is different. I'm the only one that knows Tails's crush. If either Sonic or Knuckles knew, they would pick on him and mess with him. They are nice guys but it's annoying at times.

"I can't get Cream out of my mind. She's all I've been thinking about." Tails confessed. "When I helped her before, it was a minor feeling, then they became stronger since we found them at the cafe on Friday."

I nodded my head as he talked. "What's wrong with me?" Tails said in confusion.

I slapped my forehead. This is stupid. He's a boy genius but when it comes to romance he's clueless. At least he knows his problem unlike Sonic back in middle school. Man he was worse. When he realized he liked Sally, he would be shy and act like an idiot. Even though he's an idiot. That faker was stupid till I told him to grow up and finally talk to her. I had to punch him, making him realize his feelings. I did enjoy punching him in the face though. It made me feel better for a second. Faker finally asked her out and they've been together since. I'm no cupid but everyone in middle school knew they liked each other. They where that easy to read.

"Tails you like Cream, it seems you have feelings for this girl." I said to him. "Just confess to her."

"I don't know if she likes me back." Tails said

"She likes you, I saw the way you two looked at each other." I said "She was flushed in the face when she sees you. It doesn't take rocket science to notice Tails."

Tails face became red and his face was in shock. He's either feeling embarrassed or shy about it. Then his face became normal but still flustered pink.

"I'll confess my feelings to her soon." He said. "When I go back to the cafe again, I'll confess."

"We better head to the roof before Sonic realizes we're gone." Tails said. I grabbed my things and went to the roof. Tails following behind me. I won't tell the others about our little conversation. He'll tell them when he's ready. Man being a therapist for someone is irritating but it does has it's moments. I don't mind chatting with Tails but I'm not great in the romance department myself.

I stand at my usual spot, against the fence. My eyes are closed but my ears listen to my surroundings. The gang near me on the roof, birds singing from the distance, and other students through out the school grounds. I ate my lunch in peace. Everything was the same as usual. Everyone is all laughing and talking about different topics. I just stood there, observing the scenery.

The bell rang again. The guys left the roof and closed the door behind them. I stayed for a bit. I wanted to enjoy the spring breeze before heading inside. As I stand there by myself I noticed something red on the roof. I walked towards it. It was a red cardinal on the ground. It didn't flinched when I came near it. It stairs at me as I stair back at it. Wouldn't it fly away by now?

Thinking about it for a second. I picked up the bird and inspected it. The cardinal didn't peck at my hands or screech out. Inspecting the bird and saw its wing is broken. I looked at the cardinal in sympathy. Usually I don't care but anything but Mother Nature I give an accession. I walked around the roofs edge and saw a cherry blossom tree. It contained a nest with a female cardinal in it. I'm guessing this bird is the father then. The female flew off realizing that the father didn't return. She had to get food for herself. Risking the eggs safety in the process. I sighed and carried the bird in my hands.

I'm skipping class for this but I don't care at the moment. I walk through the empty halls to the nurses office. Once I reached the place I entered the room. skimming the area but nobody was there. I sighed again. I closed the door and placed the injured bird on the table. It didn't move but watched me carefully. I searched through the multiple cabinets and drawers in the room till I found the medical tape and scissors. I sat on the stool and started to work on the birds wing. The wing will feel better once it's healed. I took the bird to its nest in the cherry blossom tree. I climbed it and placed the bird in the nest. The bird was happy to be back on the eggs. I don't know what injured it but it's back where it belongs now. I climbed down and walked back inside. I looked back at the bird before I entered the building and saw the female cardinal flew back. She had a worm in her beak and fed him. I gave a small smile and left.

The bell rang and it was now my last two study halls. I went to my locker to get my things and headed to class. Sitting in my seat till the teacher completed on taking attendance. I got up and asked to go to the library for the rest of the day again. He didn't mind and gave me the pass. I headed out towards the library. I can finally reveal that girls identity.

I entered the library, placed the pass on the desk and headed towards the back. I noticed she isn't here yet so I stayed at my usual spot again. I grabbed another book and started to read. I waited about thirty minutes till I hear someones foot steps. I stood there in the dark waiting patiently. Twenty minutes pasted and the same female silhouette as returned. I put the book back on the shelf quietly. The figure has the butterfly design on again. She placed her stuff on the chair again and walked to the same book shelf. She grabbed the book and walked towards my direction. Still in the darkness. Watching her walk closer. I was about to grab her till she stopped.

I froze in my position. The atmosphere changed and she started to shake. She knew she was being watched. Her body was shaking, all tensed up, and her ears where moving. Trying to find any source of sound from the person. I'm better at this than her. I can stay completely still and make no sound. She's just a few feet from me. Her figure started to turn and walked away. I didn't know she was this sharp. I made my move now. Quietly but in a quick movement I grabbed her right arm and covered her mouth with my left hand. For a split second she was against me but I moved our bodies in a different position.

I placed her's against the nearest book shelf while I'm in front of her. Blocking her from escaping. My right hand is holding both her wrists above her head and covering her mouth with my left hand.

I leaned closer to her and whispered "Don't be scared, I'm not going to hurt you."

She shook her head in a yes motion. I let go of her mouth and wrists. Her breath and heart beat started to calm down. I didn't mean to scare her. I only wanted to get her attention. Well I did but this isn't what I had in mind. Anyway I studied her for a while and scanned her form, since she's closer to me this time. I leaned back a bit. Her attire is the same as last time. The details are easier to see since she's closer to me. Her skirt is around her mid thighs, covering her lower half but showing most of her legs. They're long but thin. Her large sweater is off so all she has on is her button white t-shirt which is unbuttoned at the top, showing some cleavage. Her tie is loose around her neck. Around her neck was her headphones with the same red butterfly design on each ear piece. I can hear the music coming from them. Some type of techno beat soundtrack. It's kind of catchy. My guess is the design glows when music is being played through the headset. Her fur is pink color as her muzzle, arms, and chest are peach color. Wait pink? I look further up and see her bangs and hair are still up. I used my open hand and undo her ponytail. Dropping the thing on the ground as her long pink quills fall down her back. My eyes focus further and removed the clips that hold her bangs up. They fall on her left eye. Her round glasses cover her eyes. I remove them from her face and place then on the shelf next to her. I look into her eyes, they are an emerald green shade.

Wait emerald green eyes and pink colored fur? Her ears fold back and she scans my face. My eyes widen in the realization. This mystery girl is the same one that bumped into me last week and that same hedgehog that works at the cafe! She noticed that I figured it out. Her identity has been found. She looks away in shame. I didn't want the girl to feel bad or scared. I finally know who she is but her name is still unknown to me.

So I asked for her name. "What is your name?" Calmly but firm towards the female.

She flinched when I asked her. Her body started to tremble. I can tell that she is intimidated by me.

"Amy, Amy Rose." She said with her voice. The sound from her voice is smooth and mature. It makes my heart skip a beat. I never knew this female was a student here. This lovely female hides herself from the world.

"I'm sorry if I scared you Rose. I didn't mean that to happen." I said softly towards her. She nods her head.

She blinks at me. "I don't know your name sir." Softly whispers.

I'm Shadow, Shadow The Hedgehog." I said while grabbing her right hand and kissed it gently. I don't know what's going on with me. I'm doing these weird things and my heart is beating really fast.

She pulls her hand away after the jester. Her face flushed red. I look at her confused. What's wrong with this female?

"Can you please step a side Shadow?" She requested still blushing from earlier. I didn't follow her request though. I wanted to know why she's rejecting me?

Before I could ask, she pushed me away and bolted. My eyes widen from the push. It wasn't a hard shove, more of a gentle touch. I frowned and reached for her. I managed to grab her tail. That was an accident. I ment to reach for her arm but missed.

"Ah." She moaned out.

She fell on the ground as I released her. My face froze in shock. Did she just moan from me pulling on her tail?! My heart beated really fast, my face felt warm, and my ears folded back. I seriously didn't mean that to happen. I just stand there all dumbfounded.

Holy Sweet Chaos, that noise she just made was different. I'm feeling weird by that noise.

I stair down at her while she doesn't move. She just sits on the the ground with her back facing me. Until she got up and turned towards me. Holding her tail and glaring at me.

"How Dare You!" She yells at me. Her face all flushed deep red in anger and embarrassment.

She raised her right hand, ready to slap me. I caught it with my left hand. She tensed up and was about to scream. I pulled her into me to shut her up. I'm still holding her right wrist but my right hand is on her back. Well I shuttled her up. My blazer was open and some of my buttons of my white shirt where unduttoned by accident. My chest fur was exposed. Her face was against my chest fur and left shoulder. Her body was all tensed up and started to squirm in my grasp. Before I could say anything I hear foot steps coming our way.

I walk backwards into the dark corner. Still holding her against me. I whispered in her left ear.

"Stop moving or we'll get caught." Her body froze, understanding the situation.

My heart beat was going frantic and her's was the same. I could feel her body on me. This isn't good. I can feel her chest on mine. They're larger than I expected. Thank chaos where're still clothed. Her pink fur is soft and silky to the touch. Her scent is sweet. The smell of strawberries and vanilla, it's intoxicating. Lingering in my nose and making my head spin. Her body is so tiny, it feels so delicate. The warmth coming off from this girl was too much to bare. I pull her closer as the person walks towards this area. It's the librarian. She scans the area. Since we are in the darker part of the library, she can't see us. This is not good, my mind was recapping the moan she did earlier. I started to blush hard. I needed to control my body and emotions. I don't want to make a wrong move.

My eyes are focused on the librarian but my other senses are on the female against my body. I'm just one instant away from touching her tail again or any other sensitive part of her. I don't want to make an impression of being a pervert. I have to apologize to her about the misunderstanding.

Amy was shaking her head too much. I didn't know the reason why. I look back up to see the librarian walking away. Once she was out of hearing range, my grip on Rose was loosened. Her head flies back for a second. My hands are on her back, still holding her. She's pants for air. Her hands grip on my blazer and white shirt. She turns her head back at me. Her facial expression was something I couldn't explain in meir words.

Her face was flushed red again, eyes sparkled, ears folded down, and her breathing was irregular. Trying to get air back into her lungs. I just lost it for a second. My face flushed hard. To say that was the most hottest thing I've ever seen, is an understatement. Damn it I'm turning into a pervert. It took all of my self control to not molest this girl. Sweet Chaos how my instincts wanted me to just take her now. I fully released her once she gotten her bearings back.

"Rose I'm sorry for pulling on your tail earlier, I ment to reach for your arm." I apologized towards the female. "I'm very sorry for that, it was an accident."

She stood there to take in the information.

"Thank you for apologizing Shadow." She said. "Sorry for misunderstanding the situation and tried to slap you." She also apologized back.

"It's not a problem." I said back. This girl is going to be the end of me.

I look back at her with soft eyes. All of the sudden my head started to go blank again. I look deep into her emerald green eyes. The depths of those eyes captivate me. Without realizing my body started to move towards her. She backs away from me till she's stopped by a book shelf. Her face blushes again, eyes give off that sparkle again, and her lips parted a bit. For some strange reason I wanted to taste them. Feel her soft skin touching mine. I tower over her. She's a foot shorter than I am. I use my body to block any chance of escape again. I gently place my right hand on her cheek. Moving her long pink quills out of the way. Guiding my hand down her cheek to her chin. Move her face towards me as I lean closer. Our faces are inches apart.

I can feel her hot breath on my mouth. We're both panting from this tension. It felt hotter by each second. I wanted to kiss her but I was hesitant at first. My left hand slide from the bookshelf to her slim waist. Pulling her closer towards my body. My right leg was between her legs. Our bodies pressed against each other. My leg grinded on her lower half. She moaned from the friction. I couldn't take it anymore. I dove for her mouth and kissed her.

The kiss is a gentle one. Lip on lip contact only. Her lips are so soft to the touch. I couldn't help myself. She's so intoxicating. My inner animal wanted to ravish her, here and now. I didn't satisfy its desires. I'm kissing a girl that I met a third time and just found out her name. This is going way too fast but I'm not complaining and neither is Rose. It seems like she's enjoying it more than I am. She moves her body on mine, her hands grip my white shirt, and she moaned into the kiss. As she did that, her hips moved again on my leg. Earning me another sweet moan from her. That set me off. That one little moan made me go nuts. I slammed her body against the shelf's, while my tongue requesting an entrance. Both my hands gripped her waist.

My tongue was moving around her lips. Making them all moist from my saliva. I wanted to fully taste her mouth, all of it. She shivered in my grasp and still kept her mouth shut. I opened my eyes a bit to read her facial expression. Her eyes are closed and her face is red but her mouth still remains closed. It irritated me. So I guided my hands over her back and shifted her. Her body is now fully under me. Using my hands as an advantage. I hoist her lower torso on mine, so she isn't touching the floor. Moving my hands on her thighs to wrap them around my waist. She got the message and did so. I grinded against her, as I did this she gasped in surprise. I took this as a chance to fully kiss her. I dove in again but this time with my tongue. We both moan into this serious kiss, well more like a heavy make out session. I was in pure heaven at the moment. Her hands travel to my neck and quills. Gripping them in her tiny hands. I moaned from her touch. My hands started to wonder as my tongue moves inside her mouth. I couldn't stop myself. I'm too far into this to really care at this point. I just wanted to ravish her body so badly.

As this make out session became more rougher and demanding. I unbuttoned a few buttons of her shirt at the bottom. Enough to let my hands go under. My hands started to slip under her shirt. Touching her soft skin underneath the uniform. It was so smooth and soft to the touch. She moaned in my mouth from the jester. It was like touching this girls body was a sin. I couldn't stop my wondering hands. I wanted to know if the rest of her body was this soft. Her grip tightens on my black fur. I slide my hands around her stomach and back. Raising them higher with each gentle stroke. My fingertips touched the fabric of her bra. I only grazed the edges of it. Sending shivers down her spine. We need to stop this before we do something drastic but neither one of us wanted too.

My hands were about to touch her chest till the school bell went off.

We just stood there frozen in pure shock. Coming back to reality by the school bell, we realized what just happened. I stare at her with wide eyes and blushed hard. Her face was covered in embarrassment and blushed red. More red than myself at the moment. The aftershock made her realized what we've just done. Amy pushed me away with immense force, I slammed backwards on the opposite bookshelf. A loud thud from my back contacting the wood. I flinched in pain but brushed it off. I look back at her and saw her leaving. She ran towards her stuff and ran out the back door again. The door slammed harder than before.

I stood there recapping what just happened. My face flushed really hard. I covered my muzzle with my right hand. My ears are folded back and my eyes are wide as the books on the shelves. My mind was swimming with thoughts. I can't believe I just did that. Now it's going to be harder to get close to Amy. I want to know her, not molest her. Even though we just met for the first time. She's the only female to make me act like this and I want more. Amy isn't getting away from me that easily. I grab my things and went out the same door she exited, with my mind flashing fresh images of the heated embrace. My fists tighten harder in frustration. I screwed up. Damn it!

**(Amy's Pov)**

Once Monday came, I did my usual routine. Wake up at five am and get ready. Made my bed for the day while Olivia walked into my room. She hopped on my now folded bed. She meows and greeted me. Begging for her breakfast. Now that I have a cat, I need to make a schedule for her feeding time. Since I wake up so early, I'll do it after I wake up.

Walking down stair and grabbed a can of wet cat food. Grabbed a small glass bowl and filled it. Placing it on the floor at the corner. She immediately walks to her breakfast and starts to chow down. I kneel down next to her and petted her lightly. She purrs loudly and scarfs her breakfast.

"Slow down Olivia, you'll get yourself sick." I chuckled. I went back upstairs and got a shower.

It's a cool one. Letting the cool water hit my body. Washing my quills with vanilla and strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner. Strawberry scented body wash gel for my skin and pink fur. Dried off once I finished. I got dressed and dried my quills. I turn on my iPod and decided to listen to music while I get ready. Removing my headphones and listened to nice calm music on it's speakers. I started to dance to the beat. Swaying my hips around and move my arms. I could't help myself. I do this at least four times a week. It keeps me fit since I don't exercise much. Dancing is my substitute. I've been doing this for many years now. Sometimes I feel like a belly dancer.

I giggle at myself while I get dressed. Drying my quill and placing them into a ponytail again. Clipping my bangs up and finished my geek look. Suddenly my phone went off. I turned down my music. Grabbing my phone and read the caller ID. It's Cream. I open my phone to answer.

"Good morning Cream, why are you calling me so early?" I asked.

"The school called me in for morning duties. I'm not able to walk to school together today." Cream said in an annoyed tone.

"Well who's fault was it, that signed up for extra help for the school board?" I teased.

"You suck Amy. Anyway I'll see you in school once you arrive." Cream said.

"Okay bestie, I'll see you then. Bye" I replied.

"Bye Amy." Cream said back. The call ended.

Well there goes our walking to school together plan this morning. This happens sometimes. Cream gets called from school either the previous day or that next morning for work duty. She volunteered for this and signed the papers. I didn't since I have enough to do at home and work. Cream doesn't mind helping the school. Hey she gets extra credit on her grades and gets a signature stamp on her diploma once we graduate. It's an extra bonus for her.

When this happens, I walk through Station Square Park with my headphones in. It's always deserted in the morning but gets a bit crowded after school though. The forecast doesn't call rain for the next few days. So it's going to be nice and sunny for the next few days. That's what I like. I do enjoy rainy days too.

Speaking of rain, my mind recapped from the cafe incident. That ebony male hedgehog. I recall his stairs on me a lot. His crimson eyes only focused on me. Staring deep into my soul. Just thinking about it sends chills down my spine. My body shivered at the meir thought. Something about that male speaks trouble. As long as I stay far away from him, I'll be okay. I really need to keep my guard up with that male hedgehog.

I sighed and kept a mental note in my head. Stay clear of that crimson splashed hedgehog at all cost. I grabbed my phone, the time read 6:15 am. I placed that in my bag. Paused my iPod and connected my headset into it. Walked down stairs to grab my bento box for today's lunch. Once it's in my bag I went for the door. Before I left, I petted Olivia.

"I'll be back after school today Olivia. Be a good girl for me, okay?" I said to my cat.

She meowed in response and I left for school. Locking my front door. Placed my headphone on and listen to music as I walk to school. It takes forty-five minutes for me to get to school. Our school starts at seven forty-five. I'll have plenty of time to chill with Cream before our morning classes start. As I walk through the park, I sway my hips from side to side with my music. It's a nice techno song. I couldn't help myself. I smiled and moved with the beat.

With that heavy rainfall we had last week. All the cherry blossoms fell of the trees and the green leaves covered the branches. It's a shame that ended so soon. I love spring because Mother Nature grows back into a lush colorful paradise. The animals become lively after their hibernation. The rivers and ponds thaw from the cold winter and spring with life. Fish, frogs, and water plants grow in the water. All waking up from the winter's end. Spring fresh air always smells the best in my opinion. The different scented flowers, the green grass that gets cut or grows, and the different wild fruit trees. They all grow for the wild life to feast upon.

I grabbed a red apple from my bag I packed from this morning, I started to munch on it for my breakfast. I do enjoy fruit as a meal. Even in a fruit salad and make the leftovers as a smoothie. Since some fruit will go bad after being sliced opened. Have that with a nice sandwich. Great now I'm craving a fruit salad! I giggled at myself for my silliness. I'll make one for dinner tonight and see if Cream wants too join me. Most likely she'll be happy to accept my offer.

I reached the school's entrance with great timing. I have over thirty minutes to spare. I see Cream at the front gates. I turned down my music but still plays. Cream noticed me and ran towards me. I open my arms and she jumped into them. I hug her tightly. We end the hug after a few seconds.

" So how's Olivia, Amy?" Cream asked.

"She's doing great, enjoying her new home and getting well from last week." I answered.

"That's awesome!" Cream shouted.

I giggled and offered " I've been craving a fruit salad lately, if I make one for dinner with smoothies and sandwiches. Would you like to join me Cream?"

"Yes I would love too Amy. That sounds delicious." Cream said with a smile.

We discussed about tonight's dinner and this past weekends events, till we had to leave for our morning classes. Once I entered them, I did the work and stared out the windows again. Today was a bit boring. The classes are all the same. Do the work, take notes, study, and tests next week. Since I have straight A's in all of my classes, I get a lot of free time after completing the work.

The bell rang for lunch and I walked towards my locker. Switching my morning books for my bento. I changed the cloth I wrap around the bento box. From a pink cotton to a red silky one. I wanted to change the color today. Red is one of my favorite colors. I giggled to myself of the thought. I closed my locker and headed towards our lunch spot.

Once I arrived I noticed that our tree we sit under springs with cherry blossoms. Wait...didn't the rain remove them from the branches? I smile happily knowing there is one tree still blooming with many shades of pink. It stands out from the rest of the trees. Cream waves at me and I walk to her. We sit on the luscious green grass. It's so soft to the touch.

Unwrap the red cloth and opened our lunch for today. I handed Cream her clean chopsticks. The two section bento I use white rice as usual but the other layer is different for today. I made peach buns, vegetable dumplings, some fried chicken, fried shrimp, and hot dogs into little octopuses. I thought the design was cute and a perfect balance meal.

"Aw the hot dogs are little octopuses. That's so cute!" Cream spoke cheerfully.

I giggled as I munch on a peach bun. Cream's chopstick skills are getting better but once in a while the food will slip. She pouts and tries again. I just can't help but laugh at her childish antics. It's too funny. While Cream is fiddling with her food, I decided to look up into the tree. I can see the bird nest a few branched above us. It's nicely covered by the branches and cherry blossom peddles. Once the green leafs bloom, the nest will be fully camouflaged. More difficult to spot. I noticed the cardinal sitting on the nest is the female. The male hasn't returned for a while now. I'm getting a little concerned. I finished my portion of lunch quickly and stood up. Cream noticed my change in behavior and looked worried.

"What's wrong Amy?" Cream asked in concern.

"I'm getting a feeling the male cardinal is stuck somewhere or injured. He hasn't returned in quite some time." I said with worry and anticipation.

She paused her eating, rose from her sitting position, and said " Lets go searching for it Amy, it couldn't have gone far."

I nodded my head. Packed the bento and we'll finish it once school is over. I placed it in the bushed next to us. Keep outsiders from stealing my bento box and our unfinished food. We started to scout the area close to the tree but stayed on the school property. We'll get in trouble if we leave the school grounds during the day. Neither Cream and I don't want that on our records. We searched for a while till the bell rang. Preventing us from searching any further. I sighed in dejection. Both Cream and I will search once school ends today.

I grabbed my bento from the bushes and headed inside for our evening schedule. I looked back and started at the nest again. Hoping the father cardinal will return soon.

Cream went off to her locker as I walked down a different hallway to reach mine. I swapped my bento for my bag. Since my last two classes are study hall. I grabbed my books, placed them into my bag, and headed to my class. I sat in the same chair and waited for the teacher to give attendance today. He finished and I requested to go to the library. I love going in the library. I can get back to the book I've been waiting to finish and crack open another. The next one is called "The lost Memory of Platinum Dragon". I've seen many reviews of that book and it's labeled with five stars. Most people recommend this mystery story to be read.

Receiving the pass and I left. Walking down the halls to my destination, remain in the library for the remaining three hours. Then my search for the bird will continue. Suddenly my phone vibrated in my skirt pocket. I opening it and read the text.

'I'm on afternoon duty again Amy. I won't make it to the gate today after school. I'll meet you at your house later.' Cream sended me.

It looks like I'm on my own today. It's no big deal. I'll search for the bird on my own and go home.

I entered the library and noticed the librarian wasn't at her desk. I looked around but still no signs of her. I shrugged my shoulders and placed the signed pass on the wooden table. I'm guessing she's out or placing books on the shelves. I walked through the library till I reached my favorite spot. As I take each step, I skimmed through the tall shelves and noticed nobody was there. So the librarian is out then. I'm alone for today then. Placing my school bag on the carpet floor, next to the chair. Changing my appearance again. Removing the geek look into my natural one. Letting my chest and legs breath. I feel more comfortable with my disguise on but I try to get out of my bad habit. I hate going outside with my natural looks. I've gotten dirty comments from guys, been told that I'm too young, and people don't take me seriously. With the geek look, I get things done and people don't bother me. To me that a win/win situation. I sighed to myself again.

Grabbing my headphones and played some techno music. I wanted a melody with a beat. Once in place, I went to fetch my book. I've been itching to finish reading this since last week. Now I finally get the chance. Searching through the shelves till I found it. Removing the book from the shelf and started to head back. Swaying my hips to the music.

Suddenly I stopped moving. I felt a chill down my spine. Something's not right. I can feel eyes on me, like someone's watching my every move. I froze in fear. Skimming around but see nothing. It's too dark to tell but I'm not risking it. Staring to get second thoughts, slowly turned around and walk away. Before I could make five steps, a hand grabbed my right arm and another hand covered my mouth. I was shaking in fear. The first thing came in mind was 'I'm getting attacked by a pervert!'

Being pulled back from the pull, I dropped the book. The book was the last thing on my mind at the moment. My back made contact with a solid warm wall. Wait a warm wall? The hands that pulled me back are from the same form that is against me. I can tell it's a guy since his chest is flat and the same height as my head. Before I tried to get away, I was moved to a book shelf. My back was against the wood and I faced the person. From the force, my headphones fell off my head and landed on my neck. Still playing the techno music.

I flinched in the rough movement. I tried to touch my head with my left hand, I couldn't move them. My eyes widen. This guy has both my hands above my head in one hand and the other still covering my mouth. He's no more than a foot in front of me. I started to shake in fear. I feel so powerless and afraid.

He leans closer to my face and softly whispers "Don't be scared, I'm not going to hurt you."

His voice was smooth and deep. I never heard a males voice like that before. I nodded my head to answer, since he's covering my mouth. I don't know if I can trust him but I'll go on his word for now.

He releases my wrists and my mouth but still towers over me. He placed his hands at his side and scans my form. His stare on me and my body is sending me chills down my spine. I feel intimidated by him. With my headphones glowing, I can make out what he looks like. I look at his face, then it hit me. He's the same black hedgehog I ran into the halls last week and who entered the cafe. It's the same guy!

My heart beating and breathing was irregular since I'm still a bit shooken up from earlier. His crimson eyes scan my figure. Sill scared of him, I didn't move. Instead I looked at him for a second.

He's a black hedgehog with red stripes on his quills and eyes, crimson eyes, golden muzzle and inner ears, tall lean body(it's hard to tell since his clothes cover his fur), whits gloves with gold rings, the school uniform guys wear, the blazer is opened and his white shirt is unbuttoned at the top, some type of white fur coming out, and weird looking shoes. It seems that he's doesn't know who I am. That gave me some relief but it was cut short.

His hands went for my face. I flinched but didn't move. The next thing was that my glasses are gone. I open my eyes to see them in his hand. He examines them for a second then looks back at me. Without looking he placed them on the shelf next to my head. My ears fold back. He's going to figure it out! Then he removes the clips to my bangs and scrunchy to my ponytail. My hair falls down my back and my bangs cover part of my left eye. I scan his face hoping he doesn't know. Then his eyes widen in realization. He figured it out. I looked away in shame. Closing my eyes, hoping that this is a nightmare that I can wake up from.

"What's your name?" He said in a firm but calm manor.

I flinched at his question. I started to tremble and look back at his face. His expression reads calm and curiosity. It's not threatening at all but I still keep my guard up. I don't trust males that much.

I try to keep my composure and answered back. "Amy, Amy Rose."

He looks at me with calm eyes as I give him my name. We stayed like this for a few seconds till he spoke again.

"I'm sorry if I scared you Rose. I didn't mean that to happen." He apologizes to me. I nod my head as an acceptance. Okay maybe he isn't a pervert. Maybe I'm over thinking it too much. Maybe some guys aren't all that bad?

I softly whisper. "I don't know your name sir."

I'm Shadow, Shadow The Hedgehog." The male hedgehog said while gently holding my right hand and kissed it.

My eyes widen from the jester. I take my hand back in a quick manor. My face was blushing too hard. All of the sudden I can feel my heart beating in my ears. Okay, now that really shocked me! I need to get out of here. I don't care if I leave school too early, I needed to escape from Shadow. I'm getting weird feelings about this.

"Can you please step a side Shadow?" I requested towards Shadow. I wanted to leave but he won't move aside. He stands there all confused and dumbfounded.

Still waiting for him to get the message, I got a bit irritated. If he won't move I'll do it myself. I placed my hands on his chest and gave a shove. Pushed him away but not with a lot of force. I used this chance to get away. As I turned and took three steps, my tail was yanked.

"Ah." I voiced.

He let go and I dropped to the ground. I sit on the ground flabbergasted at myself. Did I just moan?! I did from my tail being pulled! I never knew my voice could sound like that...That's Embarrassing! My ears sank and my face flushed a deep red. I placed my left hand over my tail. Sweet Chaos He's A Pervert! I knew he couldn't be trusted!

I rose from the ground and faced him. Glaring and holding my tail in protection.

"How Dare You!" I shouted at Shadow.

I raise my hand and was about to slap his face, till he stopped me. I tensed up from his defense. I was about to scream till he pulled me towards him. My face landed on his chest and the patch of white fur. His hand holding my wrist and his other on my back. I swear if he places his hand lower, he'll regret it. I started to squirm, trying to get myself free. Shadow started to move backwards, further into the darkness. Now it's really difficult to see.

Shadow whispered in my left ear. "Stop moving or we'll get caught."

I froze my movements and went with it. I don't want to cause a scene. As I stopped I heard footsteps approaching our direction. I couldn't see who it is since my face is buried in Shadow's chest. My heart was beating to rapidly and I felt my face getting warm again. My ears folded back. When he whispered into my ear I could feel his breath. It send a chill down my body. All the sudden I could feel my body pulled even closer on his torso. His face is next to the left side of my face. He was breathing down my neck as his hands where gripping my body. He tensed up as the footsteps got louder. He's keeping us in the darkness to make sure we won't be seen.

My body was getting too warm and having a weird feeling. I don't know what's causing it but for some reason, I like it. I can feel his body through his clothing. I can tell he's very lean and very muscular. The white shirt is so thin I can feel the outer line of his torso. Now I really want to see his body. Just the meir thought made me almost moan out.

Wait a minute...what am I thinking?! This is disgusting but why do I like it? Back to reality, I didn't realize my face was fully buried into his chest. I didn't have much air to breath. I needed to breath again. I started to squirm in desperation. His hold on me was still firm till he loosened his grip. I threw my head back and grasp for air.

I was a bit light headed from the lack of air in my lungs. I gripped his shirt to make sure I wouldn't fall. I can feel his hands on my back but I didn't worry much of it. I was too busy to get my breathing back to pay attention. After I got my barrings back, Shadow released me.

"Rose I'm sorry for pulling on your tail earlier, I ment to reach for your arm." Shadow apologized towards me. "I'm very sorry for that, it was an accident."

I stood there, realizing it was all an accident, he didn't do that on purpose. Okay maybe I was wrong about Shadow.

"Thank you for apologizing Shadow." I accepted his apology. "Sorry for misunderstanding the situation and tried to slap you." I apologized back.

"It's not a problem." He said.

We stood like this for a bit. My head running some odd thoughts. For some reason my body and emotions where disappointing. I was so clueless on why. When Shadow had me in his arms, I was enjoying it. I felt his body heat over mine and I didn't mind it at all. It's like my body has a mind of it's own. It wanted his touch and warmth to embrace me again. I started to blush in my thoughts. Great now I'm thinking like a pervert.

As I was thinking to myself, I didn't realize what I just did. During my distracted state, my eyes gave a glow in them and my body was calling out towards Shadow. He got the message, since he was guiding us to the book shelf's again. But this time my back made a gentle contact instead of a rough slam. Shadow's expression changed from a calm to a desired and lust. His eyes where in a trance and his movements where gentle but alluring. He was towering over me again.

His right hand went to my cheek, moving the long pink quills away from my face. Gently but smoothly gliding his figures from my cheek to my chin. Making my face look straight at his. Our faces where meir inches apart. If I moved forward, our lips would touch. My emotions hope that he won't but my body wanted it. If he does kiss me, he'll steal my first kiss. I wanted to save it for my wedding day but that might not happen. His warm breath was touching my lips. We where both panting in this tension. The atmosphere was different than before.

Then Shadow's left hand went for my slim waist. Pulling my body closer towards his. Our clothes brushing against each others and our bodies getting closer. I didn't notice that his leg was under me. My mind was spinning in circles but my body was getting warmer. Without realizing, moaned out. What caused it was his leg against me. The friction made me cry out and pant. I don't know what's happening. My mind was saying get away but my body won't move. Without warning he kissed me.

It was a light lip on lip contact. Well there goes my first kiss but I wasn't disappointed. I was enjoying this feeling. For some strange reason I was glad that Shadow is my first kiss. Not some random stranger. I notice while kissing his lips where smooth. I never knew a guys lips could be this smooth. I was liking this too much to complain or stop. I wanted more.

My body moved on it's own. I grabbed his white shirt and pushed further into the kiss. My hips moved on his leg again. I moan out again. My spin tingled. I couldn't control myself. I wanted more of Shadow. His body, hands, lips, his everything. Shadow suddenly slammed my body on the shelf's as he pushes all of his weight on me. the kiss became rougher. His tongue brushed over my lips. Demanding entrance into my mouth. Both his hands gripped my waist.

My body shivered from his moving hands. Now they're placed on my waist with a firm grip. Shadow's tongue is moistening my lips. I tensed from his aggressiveness. Then his hands traveled to my back and moved me. His legs are under me while I'm under his body. His hands glided over my butt to the back part of my thighs. My hips moved and I moaned. Just him touching me is making my body react. He lifts both my legs and puts all of his weight on me. Instinctively I wrapped my legs around his hips. Locking my ankles together. I can feel my skirt rise higher.

Shadow suddenly grinded against my underwear. My body bucked from the friction. My eyes widen as I gasped in surprise by the sudden movement. Shadow took this chance to place his tongue in my mouth. My eyes closed again. We moaned from the french kiss. The serious kissing became a rough make out session. His tongue battled mine for dominance and won. I became submissive too quickly. His touch, body movements, and rough kissing. I couldn't stop him. My body has a mind of it's own. My hands went for Shadow's neck and crimson striped quills. Tightening my grip on his ebony fur. Leaving light scratches on his neck. Earning a moan from him. My legs squeezed his hips as he grinds against me again. I can felt he coldness from his zipped against my underwear. My underwear and his pants are the only things separating us from having intercourse. For some reason, I want that to happen. My body is yearning for him. I can't think straight anymore.

The make out session became more rougher and demanding. I pulled his head closer, is that was even possible. His hands went for my shirt. Unbuttoning the bottom part, to let his hands slip under. His hands made contact with my flat peach stomach. If it went any lower, he'll be touching a foreign area. Rubbing my stomach with his big hands, I moaned. His hands wonders around my hips and stomach. Going higher with each gentle stroke. His hands made contact with the edges of my bra. My body shivered. I arched my back to let him have more access. His hands slide higher till they're at my covered cheat. His tongue becomes more demanding by the minute. We moaned again. Grinding against each other with more force.

His hands are about to touch my chest till the school bell rang.

Both startled by the sudden noise, all actions stopped. Coming back to reality, I realized what just happened. We stare at each other with wide eyes and blushed hard. I'm so embarrassed now. I grabbed what dignity I had left and escaped. I pushed Shadow so hard, that his body slammed against the opposite book shelf. I grabbed my glasses and school bag. I ran out the back door so fast, I didn't care about fixing my looks. I left Shadow there and never looked back. Charging past people till I reach home. All I felt was embarrassment and shame. Tears shedding down my face that night. Recapping the events that happened at the library.


	8. Clouded Thoughts

**(Amy's Pov)**

I finally reached my house. Running past other mobians and dodging them. Making sure I didn't bump or knock them down. Slammed my door shut really loud. I was out of breath. Sweat covered my body and dried tears streams on my cheeks. My school uniform was wet and clinging to my fur. I decided to change and take a hot shower. Placing my uniform in the hamper to clean later. Walking into the bathroom and start my shower. I turned the water on hot. Letting the room fill with steam. Entering the shower to wash my fur. As the hot water was hitting my backside, my mind was replaying what happened at the library.

My face lit up like a stop light. I grabbed my shampoo and scrubbed my long quills roughly. Trying to calm down my body heat and racing heart. This guy decided to make a move on me. What was his name again...um...uh...Oh yeah I remember now! Snapping my fingers with shampoo fizz flying everywhere. It was Shadow. He stole my first kiss and touched my body inappropriately. That creep!

Washing the shampoo off my quills as my thoughts went on and on. His hands roamed my body without my permission and french kissed me. But for some reason I allowed him. I've only meet him once, besides running into him in the halls a week earlier. In my mind I thought guys would be the last thing. The feeling of Shadow's hands on my body, rubbing my pink fur. It felt right. Like it was ment to be. I know reality isn't a princess fairy tail. I remember Vanilla telling me when I was young.

You'll find the right person in your life, it maybe tomorrow or years from now. I would ask her, how can I tell if he's the one? Your body will have that spark when you and him are together. It can be from holding hands or hugging. That special someone for you is out there somewhere. I remember my eyes would light up in excitement from hearing this advise. Back then I was so naive and childish. My crush on Sonic was pure heaven to me. I've tried to get close to him and tested out Vanilla's advise but I never got the chance. He would be so close but yet so far away. With all the hope in my heart, I promised myself that Sonic will be my boyfriend and get married together. For year I went on this "goal". I was too shy to get close to him but I managed to get his attention a few times. I thought life was great but he viewed me as an acquaintance. I was too naive to notice at the time. After he started dating Sally, my world was crushed. All the hope I had was diminished and love was foreign to me. Since that day, I gave up the thought of love and boys all together. Sure I would glimpse at a few here and there but felt nothing. My life was more important than having a mate. Even though deep down I still wanted one. I'd bury that emotion away. Ignoring it's cries for male contact and satisfaction.

Now I'm seventeen and still single. I sighed to myself and finished my shower. Grabbing a dried towel off the rack, patting my soaked fur from the water. I walked to my room and opened the door. I hear Olivia's collar jingle and kept the door ajar. Letting her in. She hopped onto my bed and sat down. Placing the drenched towel on my computer chair, I changed into more comfortable clothes. My school stuff is on the computer desk. Knowing I don't have homework, I left them there.

Putting on my bra and panties, I looked at myself in the full length mirror in my bedroom. Staring at my hourglass figure. My mind became clouded. My eyes drooped down and thought to myself again. How can Shadow cause my body to go into excitement? I don't know the guy and never seen him in school before. Well Sonic was the only guy on my mind until that day, so all other guys didn't exist in my mind. Recapping the close contact both Shadow and I shared. I remember that he's a foot taller than me, his body is a bit muscular, and deepest crimson irises I've ever seen. Shadow is very intimidating but somehow I could drop my guard around him. Him touching me and holding me with his arms felt so right. It's like that emotion finally got it's satisfaction. After all of these years.

I felt my face heat up and realized I was blushing. Olivia called out in her soft cries. Sitting on the bed, I petted her. Rubbing my hand under her chin and down her back. She purrs in delight and lays on my lap. I sit in a cross leg position and she fits perfectly. I giggled and went back to my day dreaming. Since Shadow hangs out with Tails, I'm probably going to see him frequently. Also Cream really likes Tails. I want her to try her luck with him. I guess I can try to be friends with Shadow but it's going to be difficult. Even though what happened at school, I still don't trust him. I don't know what he pulled was out of lust or try to be friendly. I still can't understand it. I find it ironic that his name fits him perfectly. Shadow in the shadows of darkness. Waiting the perfect time to make a move.

Snapping back into reality again, I picked up Olivia and placed her next to me. Still petting her soft long fur. My phone suddenly went off. It vibrated on the wooden desk. I got up and grabbed it. Opened the phone and see who is calling me. It was Cream again. Answering her call and started to chat.

"What's up Cream?" I asked.

"The school finally let me out, I'm on my way now." Cream said.

"Alright I'll get started with dinner then, The door is open for you." I answered back.

"Thanks Amy, I'll be thee in thirty minutes." Cream spoke, then hanged up the call.

Closing my phone and placing it on the desk. I grabbed a pair of black shorts and a black spaghetti strap shirt. It's soft and light. Since it's nice and cool tonight, I'm thinking of letting a few windows open. Leaving my glasses in my room and let my hair down for the night. The forecast announced of a clear sky with a half moon tonight. I'm a fan of sitting on my porch, staring that the nightly sky and many bright stars. Sometimes I sit at my computer desk with the windows open and let the moon light up my room. It's a beautiful sight. Many woman would say it's romantic, I just shake my head at that silly nonsense.

Walking down the stairs and went into the kitchen. Olivia followed me and sat on a chair. I don't have to train her since she knows what's off limits already. This cat is smart. I give her credit for that. I look at the kitchen clock to she when Cream will arrive. It's half past four now. I'll start making the fruit salad since the sandwiches are quick to make. I wanted to make that fruit salad and turn the left overs into a fruit smoothie. Opened a drawer and grabbed my sharp eight inch kitchen knife and wooden cutting board. I have two cutting boards, wood for fruits and veggies and plastic for meats. The meat will soak in the wood and contaminate the other food if I use it again.

Opening the three door silver fridge. I grabbed most of the fruit and placed then on the counter. Next to the cutting board and knife. Strawberries, kiwis, bananas, pineapple, apples, grapes, and mangos. Using the sink water to rinse off the fruit and started to peal off some of the skins. I used a peeler since using a knife is too dangerous. Placing the extra skins in the sink to be crushed in my garbage disposal. What's great on having one is the fact my garbage won't stink as bad and attract bugs. But cleaning it isn't that easy. I searched online for ways to clean a garbage disposal without taking it apart. It said to use thick slices of lemon. I was looking at this like a joke but I tried it anyway. After that happened, my disposal smelled fresher and looked cleaner. I learned a new fact and an easier way of cleaning!

After skinning is complete, I washed my hands and grabbed my glass blender. A large bowl was also placed next to the smoothie devise. Chopping the fruits into pieces and taking out the access seeds and insides. I started to fill the bowl. Once that's complete, I ran to the fridge again. I almost forgot my last fruit! Blueberries. I threw then into the bowl and stirred the whole thing. The left overs fruit, I placed into the blender. Put the lid on and turned it on. Wait for a bit then grabbed two cups. Placed the fruit smoothie into the cups and put them and the fruit salad on the island counter.

As I wash my hands and dirty dishes, the door opened and closed. It was Cream that finally entered.

"Hey Amy, I brought Cheese with me this time. Hope you don't mind it?" Cream said.

"Not at all Cream. I just made the fruit salad and smoothies. Wanna help me make the sandwiches?" I asked.

She gladly helped me and finished it all up. I even grabbed an extra glass for Cheese. It was a healthy sandwich with some fruit on the side. While eating we started to have a conversation. Cream went on how her school day went. She also mentioned to have no homework because of tests she took today. Then she brought Tails into the topic.

**(Cream's Pov) -Flashback-**

"While the teachers were in the break room, I was organizing the desks and filing cabinets." I said.

Then I heard foot steps behind me. Then this similar male voice spoke out.

"Hey Cream." He said.

Turning my head and see it's Tails talking to me again. Oh My Gosh. I was so happy and so nervous at the same time. My face couldn't be more red than the red colored door. He closed it behind him and started to work on the copier. It was only me, him and the machine. The room was half the size of a regular class room. My heart was beating so fast, I thought it was going to explode.

"Why are you staying after school Cream?" Tails asked.

"I'm on school duty, I signed up for this." I answered his question while trying to keep my calm composure. "Why are you here Tails?"

"Being one of the school's top students, I have permission in the faculty and class rooms after school hours." He answered. "I'm surprised to see you here. Aren't with your pink friend?"

"Usually yes, her name is Amy. I planned to meet with her once I'm done here." I said.

"I've seen you two together a lot, are you to sisters?" Tails asked me.

I started to giggle from his question. I can't believe he thought Amy and I are sisters. It was too funny. After my laughing fit, I answered his question. The look on his face was a mixture of shock and confusion.

"You could say that but no, we've been friends since we were little kids. She's my best friend and the closest person to be called my sister." I said while fresh memories of our childhood was playing in my mind. Man those were the good old days.

"The reason I'm with Amy a lot is because I don't know anyone else in this school. Besides the teachers and the staff. We are both very shy and stay out of peoples business." I paused. "Even though we don't share the same classes, we manage to hang with each other when we get the chance."

"That makes sense but how come I don't see you during the lunch hour?" Tails asked. He's asking a lot of questions lately. But I comply anyway.

"That's because you don't." Tails looked at me confused, I smiled and place each file in the right place. Saying the rest of my answer. "Both Amy and I don't like crowded places. Sure I don't mind it but Amy isn't too fond of it. Even though we work at a cafe and walk around in public, we enjoy each others company more."

"Is your friend afraid of other mobians?" Tails asked.

"It's complicated and she promised me not to tell why." I said. Tails nodded his head, understanding the situation. I continued.

"We sit under a few cherry trees and next to some shrubs behind the school. It's secluded and nobody know the location. We enjoy nature. We always sit outside unless the weather is bad." I said.

"We do the same thing. Our group is always outside." Tails said.

"Huh I don't see you anywhere?" I got confused.

"Hehehe...We're not on the same floor. We all eat our lunch on the roof." Tails spoke out.

"Oh...I've been meaning to ask you something Tails." I asked him. Tails nods his head.

"Who is that black hedgehog that was with you at the cafe one day?" I asked.

"That's Shadow, don't let his temper scare you. He's a nice guy, once you get to know him." Tails explained. Then he scratches his head and blushes a bit. His ears go down a bit. The thought that went through my head was cute.

"You and Amy don't mind having company during your lunch tomorrow...If that's okay?" He asked bashfully. I thought my heart skipped a beat. Tails asked me to join us for lunch with Amy and I. I think my face gotten redder.

"I...uh sure you're welcome. Bring Shadow too." I stuttered for a second. Too happy to noticed what just I said.

"Okay Cream, I'll let Shadow know and see you then." Tails said with a smile on his face.

**-End Flashback-**

"Wait a minute! You invited Tails and Shadow to our lunch spot!?" Amy screamed out, slammed her hands on the counter and dropped her fork on the ground.

"Yes...I couldn't help myself." I said. Twirling my shoulder length hair in embarrassment.

Amy sighs and sat back on her stool. Face palming her forehead. Thinking over what happened. She looked back at me and spoke.

"Even though I don't trust or know Shadow that much, I'm willing to deal with this. Remember Cream you still owe me and you like Tails a lot." She paused for a second. "I'll make extras in the bento for tomorrow."

"Why don't you like Shadow, Amy? Did something happen?" I asked confused.

Amy's face lit up like a Christmas tree. I've never seen my best friend so red before. I just sit there and stare at her. Still confused and a bit interested in her reaction.

"Did you and Shadow do something bad?" I asked Amy.

"Lets just say, it's a greeting I'll never forget." Amy said with her face getting redder by the second and ears fold back. She looks so embarrassed and irritated. I dropped the subject but still a bit curious. I nodded my head and finish my food. We started to talk about other topics until I had to leave. I have to bake more sweets for tomorrow and make extras for Tails. I'm so happy and nervous at the same time. I hold Cheese in my arms, he fell asleep after the meal. Walking home before dusk was covering the sky.

**(Shadow's Pov)**

Reaching my house, I used my keys to unlock the front door. Open and closed it. Walking to my room and slammed my door behind me. Throwing my bag on the bed and went into the bathroom. Looking at my reflection in the mirror. My quills and fur a bit messed up, blushing red on my cheeks, and panting. I grip the sink between my hands. Replaying the scene from the library. My ears fold back and I turn my head. I left the bathroom and layed on my bed. Flopping my left arm over my face, covering my eyes. I sighed to myself.

"What has that female done to me?" Thinking out loud to myself.

I can't get Amy out of my head. The way she looks, her actions, and her eyes took my breath away. I know that sounds stupid but it's true. It's been years since I've felt this way. When Maria and her grandfather were alive, I was happy. Knowing I have a family looking out for me and caring for me. I loved Maria like an older sister. She always helped me with things I couldn't understand and her grandfather was like my real father. I couldn't be any happier. But happiness never lasts with me. Maria fell to an illness that couldn't be cured. Gerald tried everything but failed every attempt. Eventually his old age got to him and passed one a year after Maria died. It's been years since I let someone in my life, till I met faker and his friends. Tails was the only one in the group I got close with beside Rouge. Sure Faker is a semi friend but more of a friendly rival.

Reaching my hand to the ceiling and looking at it in a trance. Then dropping it close to my face. Remembering the warmth I got from Amy, how soft her quills were, smooth her skin was, and feeling her curves on my body. I never knew another mobian can be this soft and delicate before. I can't believe I let myself go like that. Especially towards a female I didn't know. It felt nice having her in my arms. Her scent was fruity and sweet. It was very intoxicating. Her emerald eyes were so deep and beautiful. I couldn't look away. I could drown in them and feel every emotion swim through my body. Even removing her glasses and hair bands, her looks couldn't compare to the finest paintings in a museum. She looked so pure. I was afraid to touch her. Break her like glass and leave a permanent scar.

But what caught my attention the most is her actions towards me. I'm used to females fawn over me and beg for me. Always ignoring their cries and attempts of affection. But with Amy, it's the opposite. She wants nothing to do with me. Ignoring my hand when she bumped into me and try to get away after finally knowing her name. Am I that intimidating?...Okay that was a stupid question.

She's the one out of millions you find, like hitting the lottery. The more I want to know her, the more she puts up a barrier. She's like that rare flower. A rose that fully bloomed but has thorns protecting its beauty. Warning others to not pick her and leave her be. She's just like me, wanting no outside attention and be left alone. I find that interesting. She seems independent but I don't know that much about her. Besides her weak points and sensitive spots. The thought made my face become warm.

I sit up and began to undress. Disrobing my blazer and button shirt. Leaving me in my tie and pants. My rocket shoes were still on though. I remove my tie and threw that on my blazer. My things pile on my bed. I was too busy in my thoughts to really care. From being on the track team for years and keeping in shape. My body is pounding on some serious muscle. A six pack abs, broad shoulders, and thick torso. I'm not that ripped as Knuckles but second in the group to have a nice body.

I remember when Knuckles and I were in the gym, lifting weights and chatting away. Rouge walks in to hang out with her boyfriend. She doesn't mind the gym and sometimes uses the equipment. She walked to us and sat on the bench. I can remember her exact words.

*whistles* "If I wasn't dating Knucky here, I would have went for you Shadow. Your body is delicious." She smirks jokingly.

I chuckled. "Don't complement me too much Rouge, I think your boyfriend will get jealous." I don't take Rouges jokes seriously since its all fun play. Though she's not the first to complement me. I get used to it.

"Oh shut up you two!" Knuckles shouted, getting all hot headed. Both Rouge and I laugh.

I chuckled at that memory. Running my hand through my long quills. I was about to remove my pants till my phone went off. I walked over to my bag and grabbed it. Reading the contact name, it was Tails. Why is he calling me? I look at my alarm clock, reading four fifty. Answering the call.

"What is it Tails?" I asked with no emotion in my voice.

"Shadow, you'll never believe what I just did!" Tails said with excitement. I could feel his joyfulness behavior through the phone call.

"What?" I said, still not caring.

"We have a lunch date with Cream and Amy tomorrow!" Tails said.

My eyes widen in shock. Tails got us a date with Amy and Cream. Did I hear that correctly!? How in the hell did he do that? My body got all tensed and jittery. Now my interests went through the roof. I wondered how he was able to pull a stunt like that and all on his own too. This genius has some guts, that's for sure.

"Alright calm down. Tell me how you were able to pull this off?" I asked in curiosity.

"I stayed behind and did some extra work. Being one of the few top students. I saw Cream in the main office copy room and decided to chat with her. I was so nervous and looked uncool but I was able to have a decent conversation with her. Talking about their lunch location and how she became friends with Amy." He paused.

"How so?" I asked.

"Cream meet Amy back when they were children and became like sisters. I wasn't able to get much detail from her since she changed the subject rather quickly." Paused for a bit and kept going. "All I know is that Amy doesn't like publicly places much and prefers nature over city life."

This is getting more interesting by the minute. Not only Rose has the same taste in literature and quiet places, she also likes nature as well. We have more in common than I thought. Rose has more secrets than meets the eye. I plan on figuring her out.

"What's interesting is, she kind of reminds me of you Shadow." Tails said.

"Hmph." I responded back. Pretending to not care, even though my full attention was on this conversation.

"There location is behind the school between a few trees and shrubs. A good distance away from the building. Apparently they like the quiet space and less crowds. That's why we can't find them in the cafeteria or the main building." Tails explained.

"I know that location." I spoke out.

"You know it? How come you didn't say anything about it before?" Tails asks.

"It didn't seem like it was needed at the time. Besides we all go to the roof anyway. Since you guys always find me in places around the school. No matter how hard I blended in the scenery." I said.

It's true. No matter how many times I walk away from the group, they always manage to track me. Unless I moves to certain locations like the Library or the secluded part of the roof top. Nobody know that spot and I use it to hide myself from everyone. I enjoy the peace and quiet. Feeling the breeze on my black fur and hearing nature around me.

"Oh Cream wanted me to tell you, don't get lunch tomorrow." Tails informed me.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Apparently Amy makes a huge lunch for them, while Cream makes some sweets." Tails said. "She'll tell Amy to make extras for us."

"Alright." I said. Amy knows how to cook as well. I thought women only bake since they work at a cafe. I"m going to test her home cooking tomorrow. Why does a part of me feel excited about this?

"I'll talk to you tomorrow at school Shadow. Later!" Tails spoke.

I ended the call and closed my phone. Putting it on my desk next to the clock. I undress the rest of my clothes and took a shower. Cleaning my fur off and drying it with a white towel. Wrapping it around my waist and walked to my drawers. Using my hands to brush my quills and dry off the rest of my quills with the towel. Since I have sharp claws, I use them to brush through my fur. Once fully dry I placed the towel over the shower rack. Headed down stares to make dinner for myself. I made some coffee in the mean time. Coffee always helps me relax and unwind.

Eating my hot meal and drinking my beverage. Cleaning up the mess, I refilled my mug and went for the living room. Turning on the TV and watched some horror movies. Horror movies never phased me, I always found them boring or somewhat interesting. Seeing gore and killings don't bother me. I don't get nightmares either. I semi enjoy them but they get old fast. I'm not keen on the news and drama flicks. They aren't even worth watching. I get enough drama at school, seeing the guys in relationships. I don't wanna watch in on a TV at home.

I can't stop thinking about Rose. My mind is clouded in endless possibilities. Like how she could be in my arms watching this movie with me, getting all scared and cuddling closer to me. I wrap my arm around her form and calm her down. I know that's a move when having a girlfriend but my mind won't stop thinking like this. For some reason, I have high hopes. Wanting Rose to accept me and maybe be something more than friends in the future. If I can earn her trust first.

Letting my head swim in the endless thoughts and watch two more movies. I decided to go to bed. Placing the mug in the sink and went to my room. Closing the door behind me. Walking to my bed and removed my clothes. Folding them and hanging up my blazer for tomorrow. Turned off the lights and went to bed. Set my alarm for five am and turned my body. Facing towards the window and empty space next to me. This king sized bed is too large for me but I have no complaints. Though a part of me wishes the empty space was filled. Imagining Rose's sleeping form there facing away from me. Me wrapping my hands around her torso and pulling her closer to me. Resting my head at the crook of her neck and intertwine our legs. Remembering her scent of fresh strawberries and vanilla.

Knowing this is my imagination playing tricks on me, I placed my right arm under my head and my left arm on my side. Closing my eyes till sleep came. Maybe my thoughts would happen one day? I just let the possibilities swim in my mind and see how things will turn out. Tomorrow will be an interesting day.


	9. The Lunch Date

**(Amy's Pov)**

It's the following morning. My alarm went off at five again. Turning the loud noise off, I rose from bed. Standing on the cold wood flooring under neath me. Stretching my body limbs, making cracks in the process. Turning back to my bed I noticed Olivia kept me company last night. I smiled at her as I made my bed. Making it nice and clean. Going to the bathroom to wash my face and get dressed. After I brush my teeth I hear noises coming from the closed door. It's Olivia calling me out for her breakfast. I smiled and obliged her request. Once fully dressed, I went into the kitchen to give her breakfast. I started to cook mine as well. Eggs over easy, toast, bacon, and a glass of orange juice. I do enjoy my healthy meals these days.

I also made a small cup of coffee for myself. I do enjoy the scent of the grinned beans and the aroma from the heated liquid. It's very soothing and relaxing. After finishing my meal and washing the dishes. I grabbed my bag and phone and went back into the kitchen. Opening the fridge and removed my already made bento. All the food is cold fro now but it will be room temperature once lunch starts. Today's dish is cucumber roll, peach buns, a variety of sushi's, and some rice balls with a small fillings in the center. I made extras for both Tails and Shadow. Since my best friend invited them without my permission. I sighed in irritation. I think that girl is starstruck sometimes. I made sure to pack our chop sticks. I also grabbed two extra sets for the guys. I don't have a fancy set like Cream's and I's but they will have to do. Wrapped the box in the red shiny cloth and placed it in my bag. I finished my coffee and walked to school. Locking the door behind me and messaged Cream. I placed my headphones on and played my favorite music.

"I'll be at your house in fifteen minutes Cream." I send the text.

Five minutes later I get a response "I'll meet you on my front porch." She replied back.

I closed my phone and headed to her place. Walking through the park to reach her house. It's a faster short cut instead of walking around the park. Taking twice as long. I walked to her place and paused my music. Placing my headphones around my neck and iPod in my skirt pocket. My phone was in a small pocket in my bag for safe keeping. We started to chat.

"I'm so excited for lunch today Amy." Cream said with a huge smile on her face.

"I can tell but next time ask me before making plans." I said "I made extras for the guys and grabbed two sets of chopsticks too."

"I can always count on you Amy, you're always prepared." Cream commented.

"No problem." I responded back. "Made any extra sweets just for Tails?" I teased.

Creams face blushed red. I can feel the heat from her face. I can tell she did since she puts a lot of effort into her baking. She loves it and wants to please Tails with her cookies. I remember the cookies I sent to him at the cafe two weeks ago. Cream made them herself and I could tell he enjoyed them.

"Maybe..." Cream whispered.

"It's okay, I think you two make a cute couple." I said.

Cream's blush became another shade darker. I could hold back my giggles. She's so cute sometimes. I know Tails will make a great boyfriend for her. For many years many guys would fall for Cream because of her cuteness and kind nature. I would always glare at the males trying to get her. I might be over reacting but I wanted my best friend to be with the right guy and not deal with unnecessary issues. I made sure of that! Even I would get hit on by some males but I stopped them. Even though they mean no harm, I still didn't want to risk it. Men can be nice and sweet on the out side but remove that mask, you'll see their true self. Frankly I've found many to have a dark and unpleasant demeanor. Too dark for Cream and myself. I made sure to keep them at bay and make myself single till I'm older. Now's not the time to be in love struck with some random guy.

We entered the school building and separated for our morning classes. In my last class before the lunch hour. They handed us a permission slip for a class field trip. They announced to us that the trip has already bin paid for and provided us transportation. All we need is to provide our own lunches and extra money. The trip is to the Hershey Factory in the state next to us. It's going to be a four hour ride. I know Cream is going to love this place since she's a chocolate fanatic. Just giving her a chocolate bar and she'll love you forever. Ironically I'm not a huge fan of chocolate. It's okay but not my fan of tastes.

Since the form has to be signed by a parent, I'll ask Vanilla to sign mine. The school already knows I don't have parents. They'll let Cream's mother sign it. She told the staff that I'm under her care even though I live alone. They don't mind it and I didn't say anything.

Placing the form in my bag as the bell rang for lunch. I walked to my locker and swapped my books for the bento box. Placing my phone in my skirt pocket and headed over to our spot. Cream is already on her way. I meet her at our location and sat on the cool green grass. Before I opened the bento, I heard foot steps coming our way. Turning to face the mobians making the noises. It's Tails and Shadow. I glimpse at Cream for a second. She was blushing immensely and took a deep breath. Calming down her nerves.

"Hello ladies." Tails greeted us politely.

"Hello." Cream spoke. I nodded my head.

They sat across from us. Tails facing Cream while Shadow was in my direction. I had to calm myself. Yesterdays flash backs repeated in my head and I blushed a bit. Pushing the memory aside. We started our lunch with two guys for the first time.

**(Shadow's Pov)**

After I awoke from my alarm, I got out of bed and got ready for school. I was excited for this lunch date that Tails arranged. Tails can pull of some amazing stunts and I mentally thanked him for that. Just thinking about it made me excited, my tail started to wag. I felt like a little kid on Christmas morning opening presents. It's odd seeing myself act this way but I don't seem to mind it. Cleaning myself and grabbing breakfast. Making myself some coffee too. After that was completed I walked out the door. Heading to school.

After I reached my destination I went to my first period class and started to take notes as usual. Kept doing this till my last morning class came. They gave us a permission slip for a class field trip to this candy factory. I stares at the paper in question. Why the hell are we going to a chocolate factory? Isn't that for elementary or middle school students. The fuck is wrong with this school? I sighed and placed the paper in my bag. As I go to my locker. Switching my books for my phone. Placing that in my pocket for now and went to the location. I remember going to that spot a few times before I decided to head for the roof. Than faker followed me and the gang did as well. Before I left my locker, my phone went off. Picking it out of my pocket and read the text.

"Yo Shades, where have you been? I haven't seen you at the party last weekend and not at our lunch spot today?" Faker send me.

I sighed in irritation, I swear he has the worst of timings. Can he go bother someone else? I had to reply back. If not he'll blow up my phone in a mountian of texts and calls. He even might look for me. I don't want him at my lunch date with Rose. He'll eat everything and ruin the conversation.

"It's none of your business Faker." I replied.

"Geese Mr. Grumpy woke from the wrong side of the bed today?" Faker send.

I swear, I was about to break my phone but I didn't. I really wanted to find him and ring his neck. He's that irritating! I turned my phone off and placed it in my blazer pocket. Walking down the halls as I met Tails. He was waiting for me and we walked to the girls.

It was a nice spot. The cherry trees full of blossoms and full of life. I've also notice the cardinal still at the nest. It survived and looks healthy. I saw them in the distance. Rose and Cream sitting on the grass with smiles on their faces. I noticed how she smiled and I though it was cute. Looking at her in a trance. She's really pretty with a smile. I sat across from her as Tails did the same with Cream. I noticed the box in front of us. It was huge. This isn't a normal lunch you see in the cafeteria.

She unwraps the red cloth and takes apart the boxes. It's definitely not a normal lunch.

"This is a bento lunch, Amy likes the Japanese theme lunches since she makes them all the time." Cream said. "I also made sweets as well." Grabbing the small container of cookies and baked goods.

"Why make lunch that's different?" Tails asked Rose.

"I always though the school lunches were boring, I decided to make bentos instead. I like cooking new foods and try experimenting when I'm in the kitchen." She said.

"It's true! Amy makes the best dinners and lunches I've ever tasted. Not even the cafe beets her home cooking." Cream complemented. Rose smiled at her.

"Do you guys know how to use chop sticks?" Rose asked us.

"Yes." I said

"No" Tails said.

"I'll teach you Tails." Cream said.

Rose gave us the chopsticks while she gave Cream's her own pair. She also got hers as well. I've noticed they're different than ours. Cream's was light blue with a yellow stripe at the ends, her name is carved in Japanese in light blue, and a small white rabbit icon under the label. Rose's pair was black with a golden dragon around the tips and her name engraved in Japanese with a pink color. Not bad of color choices.

She opens the boxes and I've noticed its filled with different sushi, rice balls, and peach dumplings. I picked a sushi with the chopsticks and ate it. My eyes widen from its flavor. It was delicious! I also snatched a peach dumpling and ate that. My tails wagged in excitement. This was the most delicious food I've had. I haven't had food this good since Maria past away. She would always make delicious meals when I was little.

Tails was being taught by Cream. He was having trouble and laughed at his failing attempts. My focus went back to Rose. She was eating quietly and observing her best friend. I cleared my throat to get her attention.

"This is very delicious Rose." I complimented.

She stares at me in shock and her cheeks showed a small tint of pink. "Thank you." She spoke and smiled.

I couldn't stop staring at her. With that sweet smile and voice, I was love struck. She's beautiful even with her hair up and glasses on. Though I prefer them off. I'm guessing she's trying to put yesterdays incident aside for now. Her cooking was great and very tasty. I hope one day she would make me dinner and we would be dating. I'm really starting to like this female. She gets more interesting each day.

Then Rose went for her bag and grabbed four cups and a large container for liquid. Pouring the liquid in the cups and handed them to us.

"This is the smoothie from last nights dinner! You save it for today's lunch." Cream smiled. Facing her friend.

"Yeah I made too much from the fruit salad and decided to blend the rest. I know I can't eat that much fruit in one sitting." She chuckled.

Even her laugh is cute. I smiled slightly to myself. Still staring at Rose. Then Tails dropped his chopsticks in the box. We all look at him. He stares at Rose with a shock expression on his face.

"Your last name is Rose right?" Tails said.

"Yeah. Why?" Rose asked.

"Your parents are the famous...!" He was stopped mid sentence. Rose closed his mouth with her hands. I sit there in shock and confusion. What was he going to say and why did she stop him? Before anyone said anything, a ringtone went off. Startling us and breaking the tense atmosphere. Rose remover her hand from Tails face and grabbed her phone. Looking at the contact.

"Sorry I have to take this." Getting up and walked a few feet from us. Answering the call.

"Okay...What was that about?!" Tails shouted.

We looked at Cream. Her face became gloomy and sad.

"That's a touchy topic." Cream said in sadness.

"If you don't mind me asking. Why did Amy stop me?" Tails asked. I was interested in this. The atmosphere turned depressing and tense.

"It's a long story." Cream looked at her friend then back at us. Placing her chopsticks on the box.

"Amy's parents are the famous Blooming Roses. They are the famous couple in the world. Her mother Mileenia Rose was the top super model and her father Robert Rose was the best actor. They got together the same time they graduated high school. Ironically this is the exact school they went." Cream paused. "Not long in the relationship, they got married and had a daughter." Facing her friend that still talking on the phone.

"Amy is their only child. For a few years they were together but one day they disappeared. Erased from existence and nobody knows if they're dead or alive. The media was all over it for months and the police tried there best. They came up empty handed and amused the worst." Cream took a small breath. "Amy was only four at the time. She doesn't remember much about them besides their famous careers and they were her parents. Eventually she moved here in Station Square with the money left behind from her parents. My mother adopted her and we became friends ever since, well more like sisters." Cream said with small tears down her face.

Both Tails and I stare in bewilderment and sadness. Trying to take all that in. I know how it feels to lose family members. I didn't know much about the Blooming Roses but they were famous for many years. Showing in many films, drama shows, and events. I remember seeing them visit this area when I was young but didn't know they had a daughter. Especially the girl I've grown feelings for. I understand her pain. We do have more in common after all.

"I'm terribly sorry." Tails said.

"It's quite alright. Amy has gotten over it and moved on." Cream said.

"If I may ask out of curiosity, how much did her parents leave behind for Rose?" I asked.

"Eight hundred and fifty million." Cream said.

I was drinking the smoothie Rose poured for me. Hearing the price, in shock I spited out the liquid. The Fuck!? That's too much money for someone to have. She's richer than our entire group combined. I know our groups parents are rich and make tons of money but never that much. Tails and I stare at Cream in udder shock. I think time stopped for a split second.

"Please don't tell anyone, If others find out or the media gets a hold of this information. Amy will be discovered by the press." Cream pleaded to us.

"We wont say anything." I said and Tails nodded in agreement.

Rose came back at sat down. Looking at us and felt the tense atmosphere. Looking at all of us in question.

"Did I miss something? You guys look tense." Rose said.

"It's nothing Amy." Cream said "So what was the call about?"

"Oh yeah, Ms. Alex told me that the cafe is back opened and the inspection has been cleared." Rose paused for a second. "Today our shift starts after school."

So it was being inspected, not closing. I thought to myself.

Rose looked at us and asked "Would you guys like to visit the cafe while we work?"

I sit there in astonishment and shook my head in a yes. Tails answered with a smile on his face.

"It's settled then, meet us at the gate after school." Rose said.

We ate the rest of her delicious lunch and chatted. It's been so long since I felt this comfortable around others. Sure the group is alright but I prefer spending my free time with Rose. I was having fun with her and her friend. We left once the bell went off. Going our separate ways. Dealing with our afternoon classes till school ended. We eventually met the girls at the gate and went to the cafe.

Tails and Cream were in front of us chatting away, while Rose was walking next to me. I was only two feet from her. I wanted to hug her so badly but kept myself in check. Ignoring the cries of physical contact. Walking on the sidewalk to the cafe.

"Shadow." She said my name.

I like how that rolled of her tongue, if only that she said that in a moaning mess. That thought went through my head. My face showed a small tint of blushing. Great I'm turning into a pervert. Pushing the thought away and answered her.

"Yes Rose?" I responded.

She sighed and said nicely "I don't know why you pulled that stunt at the library yesterday but I'm going to let it slide for now. I don't want to cause drama or attract unnecessary attention. I want to start fresh and like to be friends."

I listen carefully and nodded my head. I'm glad she's willing to be friends. That's the first step. I really wanted to be more than friends with her but that will come in due time. I have to get her trust first then try to make my move.

"I'm not doing this for you." She paused "I'm doing this for Cream's sake. She really likes Tails and I want them to be together. Don't get any high hopes because I'm not interested. Having a boyfriend is the last thing on my mind." She looked at me with fire in her eyes. Making sure the message was clear.

"If you say so." I teased.

Her face became irritated and pouted. Having a small blush on her cheeks. I smirked at her reaction. Chuckling at her cute little pout. I always like a good challenge. She will eventually fall for me and I'll take that chance. Teasing my little Rose is amusing.

We eventually made to the cafe and the girls got straight to work. Going to the back room to change. We were seated and waited for them.

**(Amy's Pov)**

Damn that hedgehog, how dare he tease me! I'm getting irritated by his behavior. He was all over me yesterday and now he's teasing me. Finding it amusing also. After we entered the cafe both Cream and I changed to our uniforms. Since it's not raining this time, I was about to put on my maid outfit. I was changing into my maid uniform I over heard Sapphire spoke something.

"Did you see that black hedgehog? He looks handsome!" She said.

"I agree, he's a looker." Clare said.

I ignored there girly antics. I sighed and put the rest of the outfit on. They're fawning over Shadow. I have to admit he is handsome but I wont say that to his face, I wont hear the end if it. It's common since he's probably popular with the girl at our school. I've heard rumors about him but I thought they were stupid. Ignoring the drama the girls always say and claiming to be his next girlfriend.

I walked out of the room and started to serve tables. Cream selling pastries and holding up the cash register. Placing orders in a large round silver tray and headed to each table. Being one of the five waitresses today was a bit packed.

As I serve customers, I swear I can feel eyes on me. I don't know who but I'll find out eventually. Anyway I was giving a older gentleman his sweets when he looked at me. I observed him. His a tall male hedgehog male with stunning emerald eyes. His quills were coated in dark indigo fur and has white markings going down his face and large quills. He's in a grey business suit and carries a brown suit case. He ordered some coffee and a slice of devils chocolate cake. His eyes scan me and he smirks. I bowed to him and walked away. That guy gives me the creeps. I swear he was undressing me with his eyes.

I went back to work and noticed Sapphire serving Shadow's table. The look in her eyes reads want and desire. She's been staring at Shadow this whole time and tries to flirt with him. I ignore the scene and went back to work.

**(Shadow's Pov)**

Siting at our usual table. I waited patiently for Rose to come out. I'm really eager to see her in her work clothes. I've seen the other waitresses in their maid uniforms. It's a short black dress that doesn't leave little to the imagination. With a small white apron over it. Small white head piece, white long socks and black heals. Some vary in little frills or extra bows. I guess it depends on the girls tastes.

Scamming the area, I've noticed there are a lot of males customers in this place. Sure some females here and there but not much. I'm guessing it's the staff full of girls. No guys work in this cafe. I look over to Tails and he just stares into space. Thinking about Cream I'm assuming. My mind recaps on what Cream said. It's a shame that Rose went through all of that and at such a young age too. I've lost my family around ten years old.

Thinking about her parents for a while. Mileenia and Robert Rose. I remember what they look like. I met them once. I was six at the time. Maria was with me. We were at the park playing with each other. This hedgehog couple walked in our direction. The female was a darker pink color with flowing long quills, bangs that cover a part of her right eye, light blue eyes, and a nice figure. She was in a light orange summer dress. The male was taller with white color fur, quills that look similar to fakers but longer and more firm, and emerald green eyes. He dressed in a white button shirt and some brown pants.

Maris was sitting on the grass while I sat on her lap. Playing with the butterfly that landed on my face. I heard a male voice next to us.

It was the male hedgehog and he spoke "Aww what a cute little boy hedgehog."

The female kneeled down in front of me. I stare at her in wonder. She petted my head and I started to giggle. Maria and the hedgehog adults laughed.

"My name is Mileenia Rose and this is my husband Robert Rose. It's nice to meet you." She said in the most gentle voice I've ever heard.

Maria greeted back "I'm Maria and this young hedgehog is Shadow."

"He reminds me of our daughter." Robert said. While scratching behind my ear. I was enjoying the jester.

"Maybe one day they could be play mates and become friends?" Maria said.

"That would be great. Our daughter is in nursery school now." Mileenia said. "We were on our way to pick her up."

"I imagine your daughter is very beautiful." Maria said.

"Yes we are very grateful on having her." Robert said.

"Excuses us but we have to be on our way." Mileenia said. Taking her husband with her. Maria bowed to them in politeness and the couple did the same. Waving off and went on their merry way. That was the first and last time I saw Rose's parent alive. Back then I wanted to meet their daughter but as days passed it turned into weeks, then months, and years. I dropped the idea of meeting her. Thinking the hedgehog couple forgot or moved to a different city. Later I found out that they disappeared and no trace of their daughter came up. Not even the media could find them. It's like they were all an illusion. I didn't like the fact they're gone but I accepted it. Over the years Maria and Gerald past and I lost all innocents I had. Putting the memories of my past behind me and forget them. It's been over ten years since that memory went through my head. Nobody knows that I met the Blooming Roses at a young age.

I was brought into reality from a female's voice.

It was a waitress. A blue female fox in the maid uniform. "What can I get for you two gentleman?" She said.

She was mostly looking at me. Reading her eyes, they glow in desire and want. She's the same with the girls at our school. Fawning over my looks. Man this is getting old. I only want Rose to look at me with that expression.

Tails ordered a soft drink and some cookies.

She asked me "What about you handsome?"

Yup she was flirting with me. This got annoying fast. I swear it's like every girl is after me. All except the one I'm after. How ironic is that?

"Black coffee, no sugar or cream." I said.

"Coming right up." She said. I could tell the way she was walking, she was trying to be seductive. It was a big turn off. I wanted a girl that wont throw herself at me. Having independence and confidence in themselves. That girl is Rose. She shows all I'm looking for in a girlfriend and perfect mate. Whats funny is three weeks ago, I wasn't interested in women and now I'm falling for one. Gotta love how Mother Nature plays her tunes. Making a guy like me have feelings for a female.

After turning my head to my right. I was blown away once again. Rose has changed into her maid uniform for work today. I swear she becomes more beautiful with each outfit she wears. Her maid outfit is similar to the others but she has a black choker, large black ribbon in her quills and a black ribbon garter on her left thigh. Her dress is a bit shorter, her cleavage is shown more, and if she bends down her panties will be seen by the world. I like and despise her outfit. I like how it fits her curvy body well. I'd say a little too well. Many male eyes are staring at her as she walks to each table.

My instincts tell me to claim her here and now, declare dominance and tell others she's off limits but I can't. Were not together 'yet'. I would get in a heap of trouble from the cafe manager and Rose would probably hate me. I've kept a close eys on my rose. I wanted to make sure she wasnt' harassed by the customers. I kept a close eye on this one male mobian. He was staring at her with desire and lust in his eyes. Like a hungry preadator staring down at his prey. He was a lawyer because of his companys suit. I really want to tell him off and make him leave. but he's a customer here and I couldn't do a thing about it. I have to keep a very close watch on Rose for now on. This guy means business. I can tell from his facial expression.

After Rose leaves the guy, I saw him stare at her form. The lust he had for her was growing and I was about to tell him to fuck off. Before I rose from my seat, our waitress came back. Giving us our order. She placed our drinks down along with the cookies for Tails. I observe Rose from my seat and waited for her. The blue fox realized I was ignoring her and tried to get my attention again. Still looking away, she eventually stormed off. Damn woman, they never leave me alone.

Both Tails and I waited for the girls to end their shift. Sitting at our table for three more hours. Chit chatting with them through the evening. I observed the lawyers motives also. He hasn't moved since he arrived at the cafe. Assuming to persuade Rose to go with him after work. I had to make sure he doesn't make any moves. Rose went back to change into her school uniform. Walks out and waits for Cream. I immediately went for Rose. She looked at me in confusion but said nothing.

I leaned down and whispered into her ear "Your being stalked by that male lawyer."

"Yeah I know, he looked at me weirdly and I got a bad vibe." Rose whispered back.

"Lets pretend to be a couple to throw him away" I said seriously. She nodded in response. She grabbed her phone and so did I. Texting Cream and Tails the situation. Tails looks at me and I moved my eyes at the lawyer. He glared at him and nodded. Getting the message and stayed close to Cream.

I wrapped my right arm around Rose's waist. Giving it a small squeeze. She giggled and buried her face into my chest. I wrapped my other arm around her form. I nuzzled her quills and smirked down at her. Her ears went down. I glared darkly at the lawyer. Giving off the vibe reading 'Stay the fuck away from my girl or you'll regret it!' Even though this was pretending, my instincts were on fire. Both my body and mind were on protective mode. Make sure this guy got the message.

He looked pissed and left the cafe. I glared hard at him till he was out of site. After he left, I still didn't felt comfortable. I know males like him will be persistent. I had to make sure Rose was home safely and in one piece. Still holding onto her and gripped my hands on her form.

"I have a feeling that guy will follow you home. Let me walk with you." I said.

Rose nodded without question. Tails and Cream came to us.

"Male mobians like him will be back again. I bet he'll follow the girls home." I said. "Tails we need to stay with the girls till we reached their homes."

"I despise guys who stalk woman, It gives us other males a bad reputation." Tails responded in irritation. "Cream I'll walk you home and Shadow will do the same for Amy."

Cream responded with a nod. Both Tails and I will be splitting since both Cream and Amy don't live together. Cream and Tails left first and waved us good night.

"Amy I'll text you later!" Cream spoke out.

Amy nodded and we left as well. I still kelp my right arm around her waist. I noticed that the lawyer is a few feet behind us. Amy got the message and stayed very close to me. She was trembling in my arm. Using her free hand to grab my white shirt. Her hands were shaking. I gripped my hand on her form. Letting her know it's safe with me around. We walked around the park. Under the street lights and next to the houses. It's much safer in lights than walking through the pitch darkness in the park. Especially with a guy tailing us.

"It's alright Rose, your safe with me." I tried to calm her down with my soothing voice.

She was still trembling in fear but said "Thank you Shadow."

We eventually reached her house. She unlocked her front door and went in. I was about to turn and leave before a hand grabbed my arm. I turn back and faced her. She still was trembling in fear and looked scared. By reading the look on her face. She was saying 'don't leave me alone please'

"Want me to stay for the night?" I offered towards her.

She immediately said yes and allowed me to enter her home. I turned my head back to the outside. Scanning the area for that lawyer. I closed the door behine me and locked it tight.

"Make sure to lock all doors and windows tightly for the next few days Rose. It's not safe for you to leave any openings." I informed her. Locking every window and door I could find. Closing all blinds and curtains in the process.

She didn't leave my side. She was walking behind me as I went to each room. I made sure to ask her permission to do so. Since I kind of invited myself in but for a very good reason. She got her phone and called Cream.

"Cream are you there?" Amy asked in worry.

"Yes I'm here and Tails is with me as well. My mother allowed Tails in since we told her everything." Cream paused "I'm glad that you're alright and is Shadow there with you?"

"Yes he is, I'm letting him stay the night since we were still tailed by that lawyer." Rose said.

"Alright, I highly advise you to stay home tomorrow." Cream offered.

Rose agreed without hesitation. She didn't want that guy following her at school either. Cream said good night and hanged up the call. Rose felt my arms tighten on her stomach. She was perfectly safe in my arms and accepted my comfort.

I was behind Rose the entire conversation and can hear it perfectly. I wrapped my arms around her form. Rose's back made contact to my chest. I rested my head on top of hers. Keeping her close to me and feeling safe. We eventually moved to the the leather couch.

I sat down first and place Rose on my lap. My arms still wrapped around her. She started to talk to me.

"I'm staying home tomorrow. I don't want to risk being captured by that guy." Rose was trembling in my hold. I pulled her closer and rested her head on the crook of my neck. Placing my head gently on hers. Rubbing my right hand down her back to comfort her.

"That's a good idea. I'll spend the night and day here with you, keeping you safe." I softly spoke to her.

"Thank you again Shadow." She thanked me.

"It's my pleasure Rose." I said back. Still rubbing her back and kept her in my arms. Not wanting to let go of her. My instincts want me to go find that bastard and kill him but I didn't. Calming her and keeping her safe is more important. I felt her body relaxing in my hold. I look at her. She's not asleep but calm enough to function properly. I felt her right hand grip my shirt. Placing my hand over her's. Firmly squeezing it to comfort her. She complied back with the same jester.

"Would you like some refreshments Shadow?" She asked me softly.

"Yeah I would Rose." I replied.

She got off my lap and went into the kitchen. A part of me didn't want to release Rose from my arms. I followed her into the kitchen. I observed her house, It's not fancy but nice like mine. Ironically she has similar tastes in color and furniture. I noticed there's a back door with a foggy glass texture. I didn't know what was behind the door. She has a counter island in the middle of the kitchen. I sat on one of the stools and faced her. My eyes glued on her form.

Without turning she asked "Would coffee do?"

"Yes, thank you." I said.

"Black without cream and sugar. Am I correct?" She said.

"Yeah...How did you know that?" I asked.

"When you first came at the cafe, I saw the order on the paper slip Cream wrote down." Rose said still making my hot beverage.

This girl has great memory. I'll give her that. I smirked to myself. Maybe I can get used to this. If we were dating, I would be with her during most of my free time. She turned to me and handed me the coffee. I also noticed she made herself a cup as well. It seems she like coffee. Sitting across from each other and siping the liquid in silence. I didn't mind the tense atmosphere but Rose wasn't comfortable with it. So I started to have a conversation with her.

"If I may ask. What's behind the glass door?" I asked her.

"Oh that's the indoor pool and hot tub I got." She said.

I sit there with wide eyes and confused. "Why do you have an indoor pool and hot tub at your house?"

"It's a little embarrassing but I don't like going to public places. It's uncomfortable being around too many strangers in one location." She said. A small blush appeared on her cheeks.

Sipping my hot beverage I spoke. "Makes sense." I wasn't one to talk much but with Rose. I can talk about anything. But I couldn't push on certain subjects because Rose being in distress.

She finished her cup before me and placed it in the sink. Washing the glass and putting it away. She walked out into the living room. I followed with the cup in my hand. Casually drinking it. Until I almost spit it out.

I enter the living room to see Rose undressing her looks. I stand at the door way look dumbfounded. What the hell is she thinking? Undressing herself in front of me. Though I'm not complaining. I personally enjoy the strip show. My thoughts were running wild in sexual scenarios. Me pinning her on the couch or caring her in bride style to her bedroom. I had to relax my composure and emotions. I felt my face get hot.

She was in front of her school bag on the coffee table. The couch is behind her, facing the flat screen. She removed the large sweater first. Folding it and placing it next to the bag on the table. Next came off her clips and pony tail. Letting her hair loose and flowing behind her back. Removing her glasses and put them on the folded sweater. Next was the tie, loosing it and removing it from her neck. Then shorten the skirt to mid thigh length. If it went four inched higher, I could see her panties. Then unbutton a few buttons on her white shirt.

Once finished, she turns towards me. Looking at me all confused.

"Are you okay Shadow?" She asks me.

I couldn't speak words. All my vocals left me into the abyss. My instincts wanted me to take her now but I fight it off. Swallowing a large chunk in my throat and replied her.

"I'm fine but what was the point of changing?" I asked Rose while keeping my composure intact.

"I wanted to feel more comfortable in my home. Is there a problem?" She said while picking up her things. Looking at me confused still.

"No." I said.

"That's good." She smiled at me then took her belongings up stairs. I placed the empty mug on the table and followed her. I was still cautious of that stalker. I didn't want Rose out of my sight. As we walk up the stairs, my eyes were glued to her ass. Watching it moce with each step as her skirt sway side to side. I couldn't look away. I was blushing but enjoying the sight. Okay this is a bad habbit to have but I liked it. Watching her cirly long quills sway with her curvy body. I could easily reach my hand and grab her. I refrained myself and looked away. My ears lower a bit and my blush gor darker. I started to pant slightly. My eyes clouded in lust and desire. I wanted to mate with her so badly but I had to control myself. My animal instincts were fighting my logical thinking.

We reached her bedroom and she opened the door. Turning her head at me and said "Your aloud to enter Shadow. I trust you." Softly spoke from her lips.

She trusts me?! I'm glad to hear that but it's not a hundred percent true. It's only in this situation I was able to get this close to her. Not what I had in mind but it's a start. I nodded my head and followed her in. Closing the door behind me. I fought my animal side and put it aside.

Rose placed her stuff on a desk, that contains her laptop. I look around the room. Her room is plain like mine. Nice and easy to maintain. Having a full body mirror to my left. A dresser next to it and the computer desk. The large window covered in a thin red curtains. Then a queen sized bed with red sheets. I do say, Rose has nice taste. A small table with a clock and a lamp next to the bed. I can guess the bathroom is across the hall then.

I read the clock, it's eleven forty-five pm. I can see the room pretty well with the moon shining through the curtains. I walk a few steps forwards and face her. She was facing the window, her ears down. I was standing behind her.

I called her name out in a whisper "Rose?"

She turned and slammed herself into me. Buried her face into my chest and gripping my shirt really tightly. She was shaking and trembling. I felt my shirt getting wet. I realized she was crying. It turned from small hics to full crying. Shedding tears, one after another. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tightly. Placing my head at her neck. Closing my eyes and hug the frighten girl. She buries her head in my neck and places her hands on my back. Gripping my blazer between her fingers. Tightly holding me, not wanting to let go.

I felt so bad for her. Dealing with her horrible past and being stalked must have scared her. Finally crushing the wall she put up. Letting out all of her sadness. I was there to comfort her. Being here for her. I felt her pain. We stayed like this for a long time. I lost track of everything and ignored reality. Rose was the only thing on my mind.

I pulled my head up and saw her face. All covered in tears. They stream down her cheeks. I moved my hands to her cheeks. Wiping the tears off with my thumbs. Staring at her with soft eyes. Not breaking eye contact with her emerald irises.

"It's alright, I'm here Amy." I whispered to her.

She placed her left hand over mine. Gripping it between her fingers. Closing her eyes and lean into my hands. Taking all the comfort I'm giving her. She opens them again and stares back at me. Placing her right hand on my face. I lean into her hand and look at her still. I think my heart was beating so fast at this moment. With my sensitive hearing, I could hear her heart beating irregularly as well. She was blushing and look at me with sadness. Still recovering from her distress.

My eyes glue to her lips once again. Seeing them parted slightly was inviting. I wanted to kiss her again. This time it's not out of desire. It's a different feeling, much deeper and more passionate. I leaned closer to her face. She moves closer to me. Placing my left hand on her waist. Pulling her body till it against mine. Placing my right hand behind her head. Gently but firmly guiding her to me. Tilting my head slightly and started to pant. My breath covering her lips. My eyes half closed and stare at her. She was also panting and breathing irregularly. Gripping my clothes even tighter.

I pulled her face into mine. Kissing her lightly on the lips. My eyes fully closed and only focused on the kiss. I pulled away in a few seconds before she pulled me in again. Shocked by the force she had and kissing me. I easily went with it. Kissed her more. We kissed in light pecks and panting. Untill I tilted her head more. I forcefully plowed my tongue into her mouth. Roughly making out with her. Her hands went for my quills and back. Scratching my back through the clothes and gripping my quills. Her small fingers grabbed my ebony fur and lightly made scratch marks across my neck. I grunted in pleasure.

I moved my hands around her body. My hands grabbed her long quills and curvy body. Sliding my hands down her back to her ass. I Gripped it with my one hand while my other hand was busy with her head. She moaned in the kiss. Battled her tongue and I won dominance again.

I had to stop this. If I don't then we'll be doing something that we might regret in the morning. I can't take advantage of her. It's not right even though my animal instincts are yelling at me. Using all the strength I had. I pushed her onto the bed with me on top. Towering over her body. She looks like a defenseless hot mess. Her body laying in front of me. Panting hard and blushing a deep red. Same color as my striped quills. Her long quills spread everywhere behind her form. Now I really wanted to mate with her but I didn't have the heart to do it.

I removed myself from her and stood up. I was about to leave the room and cool off till her hand grabbed mine. She sat up ate looked at me. Stilled panting and scared. I could easily ravish her but I held back. She didn't want me to leave. Squeezing my hand, pleading in her request. Even though she didn't voice it, it's said from her eyes. I easily answered her command.

"Can you sleep with me tonight?" Rose asked.

I didn't take that as a sexual request. I knew she didn't want to be left alone tonight. I nodded in response. She smiled at me and decided to change her clothes. I started to remove my school blazer and shoes. I kept my shirt and pants on. I don't want to scare her any more. She's already dealt with enough today. I do say that was a pleasuring make out but damn I was too rough again. I can't control myself when that happens. Scratching my head with my hand and sighed. Brushing my hand through my quills and sat there.

Rose was changing into her night clothes once returning from the bathroom. It was a black spaghetti strap shirt with black shorts. I do like the color black on her. It's a nice combination. Placing her folded school uniform on the desk and headed to my direction. She was sleeping on the right side and I was on the left. She got under the blankets and faced away from me. I faced her back and pulled her towards me. Placing my arm over her waist. Intertwined our legs and placed my head in the crook of her neck. She placed her hand over mind and cuddled into me. Se didn't do any sexual act, just cuddled together. I can't believe that this is happening. I'm cuddling the girl I like, in her own bed. I smiled for the first time in years. I felt comfortable and happy. griping my hold on her till we fell asleep.


	10. Accepting A Strangers Trust

**(Amy's Pov)**

The sun shines through the red tainted curtains. Brightening the room with natural lighting and warmth. Birds chirping and singing on the other side of the glass windows. The sun shines for another day. Starting the cycle of the morning routine. But our hedgehogs still sleep the morning away. No alarm went off to disturb them. Rose starts to wake up with the morning light shining into the room. Stirring in her half sleepy form. Not wanted to wake up and start the day.

She buries her face into the warm fluffy pillow. Feeling the softness of the furry covers and mattress. She cuddles closer and purrs away. Resting her head on the soft moving pillows. She semi opens her eyes, finally waking up for the day. Trying to clear her blurry vision. Blinking a few times and tried to move over. But a pair of arms stop all her movements. Wait...arms, a furry pillow? She finally snaps out of her sleepy phase. Staying completely still. She noticed that her body is moving up and down slightly. Hearing another heart beat and light snoring. She slowly tilts her head up. Her heart probably stopped for a second. In shock Amy realized that she was laying on Shadow. Well more like cuddling with him. In her own bed.

She calms herself down and tries to remember last nights events. Not wanting to disturb the sleeping male. She stays still and recaptures her thoughts. She was being stalked by that male lawyer while working yesterday. Shadow helped her home and stayed the night. He came up with a plan of 'pretending to be a couple'. Try to throw off the lawyer but he wasn't giving up. Shadow walked her home and she requested him to stay. In which he did without hesitation. Later on the night she broke down. He was there to pick up the pieces and sooth her distress. Which ended in a heated make out session. She was allowing him to take advantage of the situation but he still refused.

Her face lit up redder than her red sheets and Shadow's stripped quills. Then she also noticed that he didn't follow through last night. He stopped before they went any further. She looks at his sleeping face with a smile. Knowing that he has control and stays true to his word. Staying the night and didn't do a thing to her. She can tell from there clothes are still on and she's not in any pain. Just thinking that made her blush.

I felt his arms around my waist. Not in a tight hold but enough to keep me in place. I wanted to get up and make breakfast. Looking at the clock, it reads eight twenty-four am. She has to call the school, letting them know that she's not in for today. She also has to call out of work too. Miss. Alex will understand.

She studies his sleeping form, knowing that he's out for a while. A part of her couldn't help herself but to lay back down on him. Resting her head on his soft white patch of chest fur. Placing her ear on his chest, listening to his soft beating heart. Snuggling into his warmth. She then thinks to herself. Remembering the advise that Vanilla told her years ago. 'You'll find the right guy for yourself. He'll be there for you and care for you with all of his might. Your body will tell when you finally meet him.' She looks at Shadow again and smiles.

Maybe Sonic isn't the one I've been searching for? Shadow has helped me with the stalker and protected me from harm. He's not so bad. Maybe I'm being too hard on him? I don't know if my heart is willing to accept another's, after my failed crush. Maybe I should get to know him first.

With that said. She slowly and steadily removes his arms from her waist. Climbing off his torso and the bed. Eventually touching the wooden floor. Getting a sudden chill through her body from the cool floor touching her feet. She went off to the bathroom to wash her face and freshen up. Once done, she went to the kitchen. Getting the right pans out for breakfast. Before she go the ingredients, a meow was heard. Olivia was sitting by Amy's feet and staring at her. Wanting her breakfast and get attention. Amy kneeled down and petted Olivia. She purred loudly with each stroke. Amy got up and made her breakfast. Placing the filled bowl down at the corner and went back to the stove. Getting the bacon and sausage ready first, since they take the longest to cook. Next she gets the coffee beans and two mugs. Placing the mugs on the counter island next to the coffee machine. Placing the beans in it and starting it. Then she stirs the meats as they sizzle in the pans.

Before Amy started on the eggs and toast, loud footsteps were coming down the stairs. Knowing that Shadow is awake now. She turned off the stove for a second. Turing her head towards the doorway. At the same second that Shadow's there. He's staring at her in panic mode.

**(Shadow's Pov)**

In a dreamless sleep he's finally has since his family pasted away years ago. Usually having nightmares or dreaded thoughts while he dreams. It haunts him daily and he can't control them. It's one after another. Even having a good previous day, his nights aren't his best. But last night became his best sleep in years. Not being disturbed and woken by endless nightmares. Lays on his back on the soft queen mattress. Resting with Rose next to him. Well more like on him. He woke up once before falling back asleep.

Fluttering his eye lids open. Looking at his surroundings and realized it's not his room. Remembering the events that happened prier in the night. Looking at the clock to read at six am. He felt pressure on his chest. Looking back he sees Rose laying on him. Cuddling his torso like a stuffed animal. Resting her face in the white patch of chest fur. Purring and sleeping soundly. She looks more relaxed than him. Her large chest is against his abs and there legs are tangled together. Her arms wrap around his body, with a good grip too. Even sleeping she doesn't want to let go. Shadow chuckled and brushed her long quills away from her face. Gently touching her, not wanting to wake her up. He lays back and falls asleep again. Before he's out, he placed his arms around Rose and cuddled her even closer towards him.

He woke up once again later on in the morning. Feeling great and slept better than ever. He turned away from the suns rays. It made his eyes hurt a little. Tossing his body over and tried to sleep again. Moving his arms around the other side. Grabbing for Rose's body again to cuddle with but all he felt was an empty space. He sat up faster than anyone can blink. Looking shocked and a bit scared. Realizing Rose isn't there with him, made his mind jump to conclusions. Ones that didn't have good endings. He looked around the room and couldn't find her.

Got out of bed and ran to the bathroom, it's empty. His instincts made him frantic. All he cared about was locating her and knowing that she was safe. Leaving his clothes and shoes behind and went down the stairs. The sound of loud footsteps could be heard through out the house. Thank chaos Rose doesn't have roommates. His mind went for the first opening he sees. The kitchen is the closest room below the stairs.

Making a quickest halt and stands at the doorway. Panting and still with a messy bed head. All freaked out. He noticed Rose was standing at the stove. She looks over at him in confusion.

"Shadow what's wrong?" Rose asked.

He sighed in relief. Knowing she's still alive and safe. He looks around once more then enters the kitchen. Standing behind her, while she grabs the eggs and bread.

"Sorry about that." He paused. "I thought something happened to you since I didn't see you sleeping in the bed."

"Oh I'm sorry." Rose apologized. "I didn't want to wake you. You looked peaceful in your sleep, so I left the room without waking you."

"Are you making breakfast?" I asked. He looks over her shoulder and sees the food cooking. The scent of bacon and coffee hit his nose. Making his stomach growl a little.

"Yes I am. If that's okay?" Rose said.

"Yes it's fine but next time please wake me before leaving the room." I said. I wrapped my arms around her waist. Resting my face on her head.

"I will." She said "Can you set the table for me Shadow?"

"Sure." I answered. Placing the plates and silverware on the island. Since she doesn't have a kitchen table. The stools are the same size of a regular chair. It's not like a bar stool where you're two feet off the ground.

"Do you want any assistance with anything else Rose?" I asked her once I completed the task.

"Thanks but I got this Shadow. You can wait at the island if you want to, the food is about done." Rose said.

I sat at the island and watched her. She cracks two eggs into a pan and placed the bread in the toaster. Placing the already cooked bacon and sausage on smaller plates with a spatula. I noticed she didn't change out of her night wear. In her same black spaghetti strap shirt and shorts. Rose does look nice in black. Once the toast was done she buttered them and placed them on my and her plate. Also grabbing the spatula for the cooked eggs, places them onto the plates as they slide off. Placing all the pans into the sink and soaked them. Then filling the two mugs with coffee. Placing them next to our plates and sat down across from me.

We started to dig into breakfast. As I'm eating, I enjoy the many flavors of the food. Like I said before, I do enjoy her cooking.

"This is delicious Rose." I said after sipping my hot beverage.

"I'm glad you like it Shadow." She looks at me with a smile.

We ate the food in peaceful silence. Once finished I offered my hand for the dishes. She didn't mind. I finished then we headed into the living room for some relaxation. I went upstairs to put on my pants and buttoned shirt. I left a few undone to expose my chest fur. Kept my shoes and socks off to be polite and knowing we're not going anywhere for the day. I also fixed my quills. Getting rid of my massive bed head. I meet her in the room and sat on a leather couch across from her. She made our second cup of coffee and placed them on the small table. We sat in silence again and enjoyed each others company till she spoke out.

"Um...Shadow...I wanted to apologize to you." Rose stumbled, she looked away in shame.

"What for?" I asked.

"For my behavior and actions towards you." She paused "They weren't the most friendly."

"It's alright, I understand." I said.

She looks at me all confused and surprised. "You're okay with what happened yesterday and the past few weeks?"

"Well half of it was my fault from our first encounter..." I scratch my head and looked away. My face was warm from the memory of that day.

"If you don't mind, I wanted to discuss about that." She sipped her coffee. "Why did you attack me at the Library? Did you have any motives behind that?"

I sighed to myself. I knew this topic would come up eventually. I'm glad that we're talking about this. I opened my eyes and answered her questions honestly.

"To be perfectly honest with you, I find you quite attractive Rose." I said. Her face lit up so fast after hearing me say that.

"Since I've moved here in Mobius many years ago, I've attracted many women. They all wanted me for my looks and the popular status I have in school. Personally I find it annoying. I never was into women until I met you. You were what I've been looking for in a girl. Someone independent, enjoys similar activities, and likes the small things in life." I said.

"That still doesn't explain the...'intimate connection' we did." Rose said with curiosity and blushes.

I was nervous when she asked me this. I wasn't prepared to answer that but I have no choice in this situation. I might as well tell her the truth.

"I know my actions weren't proper." I paused for a second "Once I found out who you were, I was thrilled. Knowing you're not one of my stalkers or 'fan girls', made me content with myself. I feel peaceful around you Rose. My actions were caused from my instincts. I didn't mean for that to happen. I have no intentions or motives of mating with you after just meeting you. That's not in my character and it's very wrong. I do find you as a very attractive woman, both physically and mentally." I paused again. Still having her full attention.

"You and I have many things in common than you think Rose." I said.

"How so?" She asked.

"I enjoy literature, especially in the mystery genre. I also like Nature, it's nice and calming. We like the same beverages." I pointed out as I sip my coffee.

"It seems that we do. But that sounds like your stalking me?" She persuades at me.

"I have no intention of stalking you. I would rather get to know you better than creep the shit out of you." I said in a serious tone.

"Sorry for jumping into conclusions there." She apologized. "I'm not great when it comes to trusting people."

"It's alright. If you don't mind me asking, why do you have a difficult time with that?" I asked her.

She sighed and placed her mug on the table. Looking back at me with a serious look.

"As you already know. My appearance doesn't match my age. I look younger because of my parents. When I would go out, people would look at me with different judgement. Adults won't take me seriously and think I'm a middle schooler. Girls would be jealous of me because of my body and glare in hatred. But guys would stare at me in lust and desire because of this. I felt insecure because of my looks." She looks down at the mug on the table in sadness.

"That's why you disguise yourself with the large glasses, ponytail, clips and over sized sweaters?" I asked in curiosity.

"Yes. With this 'geek look' people would take me seriously again. I wouldn't be bothered by strangers and keep to myself. I was bad at making new friends at a young age because of my body would grow so quickly. I was bullied by many girls and sometimes sexually assaulted by boys that didn't know better. As time past they decreased and I was able to have my life back. But it was difficult without guidance."

I stare at her in bewilderment. I didn't know she went through this much pain, It reminded of myself when I was younger. "How so?" I asked her.

The atmosphere became tense and heavy. Her face dropped to a depressed look. I felt her discomfort but waited for her answer.

"My...parents disappeared when I was really young. I was in preschool when they vanished. When that happened I was taken by the police and was about to be put into an orphanage. That's how I met Cream and her mother. They came into the station about something, I couldn't quite remember what it was. Her daughter came to me and we started to play together. Her mother found us and asked about me. They told her about my situation. She was sad and in total shock, that a four year old lost her parents and has nowhere else to go. She happily took me in and became my 'mother'. She adopted me into her family as her second daughter even though I was a few months older than Cream. She found out who my parents were and the large amount that was left behind for me. She made a separate bank account and gave it to me once I turned sixteen. I have all the records that belong to my parents and the account too this day. My childhood sucked since my parents aren't here. I don't even know if they're alive or not. I don't have any memories of them besides some flashbacks of my younger days with them. Once I got older I dig deeper into the records of my parents. Since the disappearance, most of their files have gotten erased from most media and police records. All I know is they were called the famous Blooming Roses. My mother was Mileenia Rose, a top super model and Robert Rose the best actor in media. They got married after their relationship spread into the public. They secretly have a daughter that nobody knows. My guess was they wanted me to have a normal life away from fame and the paparazzi like they had. Which I'm very grateful for. When they disappeared, I was left with their fortune. Combining their career budgets and savings I was left with eight hundred and fifty million dollars. I didn't know what to do with the money after receiving the records. Once I got older I got this place and made a few arrangements to it. I've been living here ever since. Cream and her mother only live a few minutes from here." She ended.

I felt pity for Rose. I know some of the information that Cream told me but it wasn't this deep. You would have never guessed a single person can go through all of that in there life. Even at such a young age. I'm surprised she kept this to herself for so long. It must have been torture for her. That explains her mental breakdown from last night.

"That's another thing we have in common Rose." She looks at me confused. I explained my past to her.

"My past wasn't great either. As far back I can remember, I don't know my parents and original birth place. I got amnesia at a young age. I don't have much memory of my childhood but I did have a family. Gerald and Maria were my only family at the time. Maria became my older sister even though she was human. She taught me everything about life. Down to the last detail. Her grandfather Gerald took care of us. He is what you would say my step father. We moved to Mobius when I was six. My life felt complete but it didn't last long. You see Maria had a fatal illness and there was no cure. She was on borrowed time but she lived life to the fullest. During my second year of middle school Maria past away. Gerald and I fell in despair. She was my only sister that took care of me even with the problems she faced. A year later Gerald past away with old age. Losing his only grand daughter and blood relative took it's toll on him. I was left with his huge fortune and moved once again. I moved here in the suburbs, away from my past and memories. Eventually I somehow made friends and went to Sega High. Growing up wasn't easy on my own but what Maria has taught me, I was able to pass by. Even though I'm rich, I didn't care about the money. All I wanted was Maria and Gerald back into my life. I received nightmares for years, the grief of my loss was eating me alive. With Tails and some of his friends I was able to get over my past but it still hurts. My life was somewhat at peace. The only things I had to worry about was school and its female students. I'm top in all of my advanced classes, which was easy but the females were another problem. As you already noticed from the cafe yesterday, one of its workers was flirting with me. That's not the first its happened. Since I've transfused here in middle school, the girl students would chase me and crave my attention. Frankly I find it a huge turn off and irritating. From the same girls in school too random strangers in the city. I can never be alone without a few on my tail. I couldn't have peace to myself anymore. That's why I love nature so much. I can get lost in it and never be spotted by anyone. I enjoy the peace and quiet, its change of seasons, and weather patterns. It makes me feel a bit at ease with myself. I do agree with you, I'm not comfortable around strangers as well. It's not insecurity though. I just don't like to be disturbed. That's why I like the Library and Nature so much. There quiet places and I won't be bothered." I explained.

"I'm so sorry Shadow." Rose said.

"You don't have to apologize. I'm over my past now. Besides the female problem." I scratched my quills in irritation.

"We do have more in common, than we knew." Rose realized. I nodded.

"Now that our life stories has been said, I would like to discus about other topics. Like your interest in activities and what you enjoy. Why do you work at a cafe even though you're set with life?" I questioned in interest.

Taking another sip of her coffee, her ears perked up. Giving me a questionable look.

"Why do you want to get to know me so much? There's nothing special about me." She said.

"I find you interesting Rose and attractive. Like I said before we have common interests and past experiences. Since I've met you, I've wanted to be friends with you and maybe start something more." She gave me a weird look. "Okay I know that was way too soon to ask but I'll take my chances."

"You're persistent, I'll give you that much." She said. I smirked in amusement from the complement.

"When I received the bank account, I didn't know what to do with the money. It's more than I could spend in a life time. If I did spend it all the time, I probably wouldn't make a dent in the savings. I left it there, untouched for years. What can a sixteen year old do with it? I locked it up and use it for emergency only. Since my parents didn't want the media to find out my existence, I got a cafe job to keep a low profile. If the media finds out about me or the account. I will be tracked down by the paparazzi, news, government officials, and etc. That's the last thing I need. I wanted a peaceful and calm life and I got it. I don't want to live the fancy rich life and become famous. Alexandrite owns the cafe and has four other staff members, who are all college students. As one tried to flirt with you yesterday." I said with a sly smile as he rolled his eyes.

"Anyway Cream and I are the only high school students to work there. I don't mind it, It gives me a job experience and the pay is not bad. I mostly enjoy the relaxing atmosphere. Even though I'm not too thrilled of strangers but I have to deal with it. I wanted to be independent once I entered high school. Both Cream and I got the job and I live separately from her. She doesn't mind and I enjoy my solitude. But now I have a permanent resident here." On cue a cat comes in and sits by Rose's feet. It's the same cat she rescued the other week.

"After finding her abandoned, I decided to keep her as a pet. Her name's Olivia Rose. She's very well behaved and well trained, even for a young kitten herself. As for my hobbies, I enjoy reading literature especially the mystery genre, taking a stroll through the forestry on the outskirts of town, calm and peaceful atmosphere, my solitude, and Cream's company. I also like drinking coffee and tea. My interests aren't fascinating or exciting. I enjoy the slow and steady way of life. The small things in life are what's important to me than thinking of my future. Even though I'm set for life, I know I'll be miserable. Money can buy everything but love. I do wish to find that special someone but that was a faded dream." She paused.

"A faded dream?" I asked her. She nodded.

"When I was little I had a crush on someone. Well to be more accurate, it was an obsession. I was a naive child in the fascination of love. I always thought my prince would save me from this hellish nightmare. Like a princess in a fairy tail. I fell in love with him and tried to get close but failed every attempt. When he would notice me. It was either a quick encounter or I need help with something. My mind was blind and I still had hope. For many years this went on. Having feelings that were never answered. One day he announced of his relationship with another. I was crushed. All of my efforts have been for nothing. Like chasing after a dream that was never in reach. I gave up on the thought of love. Threw away all of my passion and plans. Realizing it wasn't ment to be. As I moved on, the thought of having a boyfriend has faded from my mind. Looking around to find couples that are happy and in love, made me feel nothing. Sure I've seen some guys but it never crossed my mind of trying again. I had to make sure Cream doesn't suffer from the same mistakes I've made. Still to this day I gave up the idea of finding a boyfriend and getting married. It's a feeling I buried and locked away. Hoping to never be answered." Rose spoke in grief and shame.

I felt bad for her. She suffered from both family loss and feelings for another. I can't compare to that since I didn't like anyone. No female has interested me during my teen years. Until I met Rose. She has changed my perspective on my thinking and expression onto the world.

"I'm sorry you went through all of that." I tried to comfort her.

"It's fine. It's all in the past." She said.

"If I may ask, who was the guy you liked?" My curiosity go the better of me.

"It was Sonic the Hedgehog." She spoke.

I stared at her in confusion. "Wait a minute...You liked that Faker?!"

"You know him?" She asked in surprise.

I leaned back and face palmed. I sighed in irritation. "Sadly yes. When I entered middle school he was the first person I met. He wouldn't leave me alone for a second. It also didn't help I was being chased by females either. He saw how fast I ran and challenged me to a race on the track. He realized how fast I was and became shocked I kept up with him. I've even won a few laps. He encouraged the track coach to put me on the team. At first I decline the offer but accepted it soon after. I had nothing to do after school. I gave it a shot and we became the fasted runners on the team. Even won a few tournaments. Faker always being the cocky little bastard he is, drives me insane. I even punched him for acting childish once. I call him faker because he called me shades. Which I hate the most. I can tolerate his stupidity but his girlfriend handles him better. They've been together since middle school." I said.

Then it hit me. She was one of his many fan girls but stayed out of the large crowds. She went for the shy approach. Its no wonder why she didn't succeeded. He was interested in the upfront kind of girl.

"Since you know Sonic for so long. Why haven't I seen you around while he's in the same room?" Rose asked me.

"I can only handle enough of his antics. I like staying far away from him and keep my distance. Though I will admit he sometimes is alright to be around. But Faker still irritates me enough already. Most of my classes are advance while his are average" I explained.

"Makes sense." She said. "What about you? What's your definition of enjoyment?"

"I like quiet places, nature, reading literature, drinking coffee, and a solitude life style. I don't do much in life. The city isn't my kind of place and the mobians are annoying. It's too busy for my taste. I do have a house not far from here, a decent job but it's nothing special, a motorcycle for transportation, and Faker with his group of friends stop by sometimes. I don't mind the company but I don't dislike it. My schedule is mostly free and open. I do plan of quitting my job since they plan of shutting down the company. I have enough savings from my deceased relatives and from the paychecks I get every week to live the rest of my life. My house is like yours but minus the pool and hot tub. It's a two bedroom complex with the basic furniture and a garage for my motorcycle." I said.

"How long have you had the motorcycle?" She asked in interest.

"For five years. Why? Do you like motorcycles?" I asked her.

"I've always find them to be a thrilling vehicle to have. I've always wanted to know what it feels like to ride one. Feeling the wind through my quills and watch the scenery pass buy at top speeds." She said.

"If you like, I would happily offer you a ride sometime." I offered.

Her face lit up in excitement. "I'll happily take the offer Shadow. Thank you." She smiled.

"It's my pleasure." I said.

"Does this mean we're friends now?" I teased.

She blushed a bit and got a bit irritated. I know for a fact women doesn't like to be teased. Rose is no exception either. I find her pouting and anger cute. I smirked at her.

"Since we decided to share our life stories and interests. I suppose so. I trust you Shadow but I still don't want a relationship. I don't know if I can handle one after my past experience." She said.

"Alright. I accept this as a challenge. I'm itching to see what makes you tick and take any opportunity I can get." I teased again. A sly smirk is still placed on my muzzle.

**(Amy's Pov)**

I rolled my eyes. I swear, does every male have this much confidence in themselves or is he this stupid? He's going have to do much more than that to be fresh with me. I made several walls that will never fall. Barriers to keep away the ones who want to get close. Many have tried but never broke through. My will is strong and I won't go down without a fight.

"I need to make a few phone calls. In the mean time do you wish to take a shower?" I asked him. I picked up the empty mugs and started to walk into the kitchen. My back faced him but I turned my head towards him while asking him the question.

"If I'm not being too nosy. Who are the calls out to?" He asks me.

"First the school, letting them know I'm not arriving for the next three days. I don't know if that Lawyer is still out there. I'm not taking any chances. Also I'm letting Cream know we're fine and inviting both her and Tails over." I said while washing the mugs and dried them off.

Shadow nods his head. "I'll let them know once I return home. I don't care at the moment anyway. What are we going to be doing all day since we're not leaving the house?"

"I was thinking of using the pool today and relax. Watch movies, chat, and having fun. If that's what you had in mind?" I suggested.

"Alright." Shadow said without question.

Shadow went upstairs for a bit while I made my phone calls. Letting the school know and getting the okay from them. Since I've never missed school, this will be a first for me. I also called my boss Alex to let her know of my absence for a few days. After finishing that I called Cream.

"Morning Cream." I said.

"Morning Amy. Are you two alright?" Cream asked with concern.

"Yes, both Shadow and I are fine." I answered.

"That's good. What's up Amy, something important?" Cream asked.

"We both know Shadow, Tails, you, and I aren't going to school for a while. I just called out to the school and let Alex know I'm unable to work for the next three days." I said.

"I did the same thing but called out for the rest of the week." Cream said.

"Alright. The reason I called was to invite you and Tails over for the next few days. Since we're not leaving the house, I decided to use the pool and all chill for the day." I offered.

"I'll be there in a flash but I have to let Tails and my mother know the news first." Cream spoke.

"Wait Tails spend the night there?" I asked is surprise.

"Yes he did. He wanted to make sure I was safe even after leaving you two. My mother allowed him to stay in the spare room for the night and is happily welcomed here. I think this might work." She giggled in excitement.

"I'm rooting for you Cream. Anyway I better get the pool ready for us. I'll see you two soon." I said.

"Okay Amy, bye." Cream hanged up the call.

I closed my phone and placed it on the counter. I'll not change into my swim suit till Cream arrives. I fear that something will happen if wear it now. Since Shadow and I are alone in the house. I blushed at the perverted thought that went through my head. I shake them off. Trying to calm my fast beating heart. I walked to the pool area and closed the door. Still in my night wear, I didn't care at the moment. I checked the main control box for my pool and hot tub. Then check the filters and making sure its all good. Nothing seems to be out of place. I walked back inside and went to my hall closet on the second floor. Grabbing four white towels and placed them on the chairs in the pool area. One for each of us. I waited for Cream to arrive and for Shadow to come back down. I sat down on my couch and watched some TV.

**(Shadow's Pov)**

I reenter Rose's bedroom. Closing the door behind me. I look at the bed, seeing the covers all over the place. I went and fixed the mess. I wanted to be helpful and do something, since she made breakfast for us. Once finished, I grabbed my phone. Opening it and saw all the notifications. All were from Sonic besides two. I skim through each one. That Faker doesn't know when to quit. He's been itching to get a hold of me for some time now. I've been ignoring his get together's and party's for the past three weeks. He's notice my absence and is getting irritated. I smirk at each message. They read of curiosity at first but with the next messages, he's irritated and mad. Like I said before, Faker is and always will be immature in my book. I delete all of them. Not responding to any of them. Only two were left behind. It was from Tails.

I open the first one and it said 'I'm staying at Cream's house for the night. I know that stalker isn't after her but I wanted to make sure. I know I can trust you to keep Amy safe. Just don't get arrested if a fight happens between you and the lawyer. That's the last thing anyone needs right now.'

I chuckles at his response. Tails knows I would kill the bastard if he tries anything. I don't want Rose in any danger. The text was sent after we separated last night. The second was sent recently.

'It seems Amy as invited us over to her place. I'm guessing none of us are going to school today.' It was a short one.

I left them in my messages and called him. Hearing it ring twice till he picked up.

"Hey Shadow, whats up?" Tails asked.

"Rose called out of school and work for the next three days. We're taking precautions and staying on high alert. Knowing for a fact the lawyer is still at large. I'm not taking any chances. As you already know, Rose has invited you and Cream here for the day." I said.

"Yes she has. Cream informed me. I was also told that she has a pool and hot tub. Is that true?" He asked in curiosity.

"That's correct. She wants to use them today. You're gonna have to make a few stops first." I said.

"Let me guess, you want me to get your bathing suit and mine before we show up?" He questioned.

"Have I ever told you, you're a genius Tails?" I said with a smirk.

"Okay wise ass. I'll get them." Tails chuckled.

"Alright. See you later." I said. Ending the call and placed the phone in my pocket. My blazer and tie are still on the table. I didn't need them and left the room. Walking down the stairs and noticed Rose watching TV. She was laying on the couch and looked quite bored. I smirked to myself. She hasn't notice me yet and I wanted to scare her. I can imagine the look on her face. I stalked her quietly, sneaking closer towards her. She still hasn't moved and hasn't realize what's about to happen. I place my hands on the couch on both sides of her shoulders. I leaned in on the left side. My muzzle was next to her ear.

"Hello beautiful." I whispered into her ear.

She yelped and flew her body onto the couch. Laying on her back, facing me. Placing her hand on her left ear. Shock and embarrassment was all over her face. She realized what I said and blushed hard. I lean on the couch with my elbows. Holding my head with my arm and bend over. Placing my left leg over my right. I smirk at her reaction.

"That's not funny Shadow!" Rose yelled at me.

Rising from my leaning stance and walked around the couch. Standing at the far end and stare at her. I chuckled at her reaction. I lean onto the couch and climbed on her. Pinning her body against mine. Her hands move to my chest. Trying to keep some distance between us. I chuckled again at her failing attempts. I can easily over power her. My hands land next to her head as I tower over her. My smirk got bigger, showing my sharp canines. Rose blushes another shade darker and pouts. Turning her head away from me.

I leaned even closer. My muzzle almost touching her cheek. I move my body to lay on her. Wrapping my arms under her back and pull her to me. I rest my head on her shoulder. Her legs are on both sides of my hips. She didn't move and still look away from me.

"You're cute when you're mad." I teased once more.

Rose made a 'hmph' noise and still turned away from my face. I chuckle from her pouting. I notice her face became another shade darker. She's not used to this teasing and complements. I find it adorable.

If Tails and Cream walk through the door at this moment. They'll mistake this as a sexual act. Even though I'm just cuddling and teasing Rose. I've never had this much fun with a female before. Sure Rouge and Blaze and I can hold conversations but this is different. I could do this all day. Then my phone vibrated in my pocket. I grabbed it and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Hey Shades!" Oh no, anyone but him. Why now of all times?

"Now's not the best time Faker. Annoy someone else." I spat at him.

I'm still on top of Rose and not letting go. She flinched in realization that I'm taking to Sonic. She looked up at the ceiling in shock. Her body froze and tensed up. I know she had a thing for him. I don't see what's so great about Faker. Women have some odd tastes in guys. I rolled my eyes. My arm tighten around her waist, giving it a squeeze. She looks at me. Giving her signals that she's mine. Even though we're not together...yet. Her blush still visible and bright red. Her ears fold back.

"You're not in school Shades. I've been trying to reach you for weeks now!" Faker getting more irritated.

Rose looks at the phone while Sonic goes on and on. She can clearly hear him. Since he's yelling into the phone. I pulled it back a few inches. If he yells any louder, he'll make my ear go deaf.

"For the last time Faker, stop calling me Shades." I snapped back. Before he could answer back, I ended the call. Closing the phone shut and turning it off. I know Tails can contact us with Cream's phone.

"Shades?" Rose mumbles out loud.

I look a her and sighed. "As you can already tell. Faker always calls me that since I've first met him."

"And you call him Faker?" She questioned.

"He thinks he can be smart with me and becomes a cocky idiot. I swear one of these days I'll hurt him if he keeps this up." I said.

Rose started to giggle. I look at her all confused.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"You and Sonic sound like brothers. Always annoying each other." She spoke between her laughter.

"And you find this amusing?" I said.

"Yes I do and that's not the only reason." She stopped mid sentence.

I gave her a questionable look, till she continued.

"Shades is a cute pet name for you." She giggles more.

I stare all wide eye at her. I think I blushed a little. It's a small one since it's hard to spot. Rose is too busy giggling to notice. I've always hated being called Shades but coming from her it's nice. I don't mind it. Since I've been calling her Rose this entire time. It's reasonable to give me a nickname back. I will only allow her to call me Shades.

Then on cue, the doorbell went off. It's Tails and Cream. They've finally arrived. I got off of rose and opened the door. Allowing them to enter and closed it. Rose turned off the TV and was tackled by Cream. Cream jumped on her as they fall on the floor. Cream laughing and Rose chuckled. Both Tails and I stand there and shrugged. I found it silly. Girls will be girls, I guess. Tails hands me a bag which has my swim suit. Tails has his own.

After Cream let go of Rose they stood up. Dusting herself off and looks at us.

"You can get changed upstairs. There's a bathroom in the hallway and the extra room down the hall." She instructed us.

She turns towards Cream. "I have yours in my room. We'll change in there." She paused. "We will meet you guys in the water, it's all ready." They walk up the stairs and enter Rose's room. Closing the door behind her. Tail and I got our stuff and changed as well. He took the bathroom as I used the spare bedroom. It's all mixed of white and grey colors. Plain to the eyes. Another queen sized bed, closet, desk with a lamp, windows at reach the floor with a balcony, and light shaded curtains. It reminds me of my room but without the dark hues of black on the walls. I change into my swim trunks. They're black with a white string on the front. Folding my clothes on the bed and left them there. I walk down the stairs and reach the entrance. Opening the door I was frozen.

The pool was huge! As I close the door behind me and walk closer to the edge. Thirty people can swim in it. It goes from shallow four feet to fifteen feet deep. The diving board is at one end and some steps on the shallow end. If I look carefully I've notice the cement has been molded out on the walls inside the water. It looks like anyone can sit in the water. I walk around to the other side and notice the hot tub. It's half the size of the pool. It's four feet deep while standing up. with seats build in the cement, just like the pool. Jets on each corner. Looking around the room also contains four trees in each corner and some lounge chairs scattered around. There are four towels in the room. One on each chair. There's a small box at the far right. Probably the main controls for the pool. I've also taken notice the room is covered by glass walls. We can see the outside perfectly. It's that type of glass that you can see outside but not the inside. Rose definitely gone the extra lengths on her home.

I nodded my head in approval...Not bad.


	11. A Day of Relaxation

**(Cream's Pov)**

I enter Amy's room with her right behind me. She closed the door shut and locked it. I knew we can trust they guys but Amy isn't taking any chances. I flopped on her huge bed. The cool blankets felt nice against my warm cream colored fur. I hear Amy giggle in the background. I couldn't help myself. Every time I'm in her room, I always lay on her bed. It's so silky and soft. I sit up and crossed my legs. Slouching my shoulders as my hands rest on my ankles. I smiled at Amy.

"Did you do anything with Shadow last night?" I asked her. I tried to sound as innocent as possible.

Amy looks at me with shock as her face and blushes a deep red. Just seeing that expression says it all.

"So how far did you two go?" I smirk at her.

"We didn't do anything!" Amy shouts in denial.

She sits on the computer chair by her desk. Folds her arms and placed one leg over the other. Amy's head turns to the side and pouts. I laughed at her. This is too funny.

"You're not going to drop this, are you?" Amy asks.

I shake my head with a nope. I was interested in the topic. I never see Amy with another guy since her failed crush on Sonic. I always knew there would be a guy for Amy. Sonic wasn't that guy. Maybe Shadow is? I'm starting to suspect he might be crushing on Amy. I'm happy for her but I know she'll push him away.

Amy sighs in defeat. She knows I'll keep pestering her about this till she gives in. I'm persistent on these types of subjects.

"I'll make this short." Amy takes a quick pause.

"After Shadow walked me home, he was about to leave. I asked him to stay. I was so scared because that Lawyer followed us here. Shadow stayed and helped me lock all doors and windows. We talked for a bit then I...broke down. I don't know what came over me. Suddenly my emotions came out all at once. I cried hard. It's been years since I shed that many tears. He gives me a comforting hug. The weird thing is, I didn't throw him away or deny the nice feeling." Her blush still remains.

I was shocked at first but felt bad. It still hard for her. Even though it's been years since her parents disappearance and having a crush that didn't answer her. Amy is strong but eventually her feelings would give way. I got off the bed and hugged her.

"I'm sorry that you went through all of that Amy." I said.

She leans in my arms and hugs me back. She smiles and nods. "At least Shadow was there to help you. He seems to know how to solve situations like that." I said.

I let go of Amy and smiled. I went over to the closet and grabbed my swim suit. Amy was siting on the chair still. I grabbed her black and red bikini and threw it at her. She catches it easily. Sharing at the item for a second, till she got up.

"There's no way I'm wearing that!" She yelled in embarrassment.

"Well too bad Amy. It's the only swim suit you have and you're not wearing clothes in the water." I said while changing.

"You had no problem before. You've worn that while swimming with me and my mom. What makes now any different?" I asked.

She turns her head away. I know she's embarrassed because both Shadow and Tails are with us. Now that there's guys around, she's starting to have second thoughts. I sighed at her. She has to get over her problem with men. I know Shadow will like it on her. Especially his colors does combine well with her pink fur. I just hope Shadow doesn't faint on the spot. I can just imagine the look on his face once we get there.

Once I was done changing, I look at myself in the long mirror. I notice my chest has gotten a little bigger. The top is showing more skin because of the size. I also have felt my hips become rounder and slimmer as well. Maybe I should get a new bathing suit soon. I feel like my body will pop out of this tinny thing. I don't want to give Tails the wrong idea. I hope he'll like this.

**(Amy's Pov)**

I can't believe I'm going to wear this. Removing my black spaghetti strap shirt and shorts. I saw Cream look at herself in the mirror at the corner of my eye. She's a bit nervous. She has grown in some places since the last time she wore that bathing suit. I know Tails will like it. I smirk at myself. Imagining the look on his face when we enter the pool area.

My ears fold back a bit. Removing my underwear and bra to put the bikini on. I felt nervous and embarrassed. Now I regret getting this thing. I knew I would regret it when I was buying it at the store. I should have listen to myself back then. It's too late now and Cream won't let me wear clothes in the pool. It's my pool but I won't hear the end of it from her. I sighed and put the swim suit on. Placing the small thing on and made sure it fits properly.

I remember when Shadow had me in a tight embrace back at the library. I could feel some of his muscles through the shirt. Now I can fianly see his body. My head started to spin. I was anxious and embarrassed at the same time. I wanted to see what his body looks like but not show myself. My body is so curvy and long. My insecurity started to kick in again. Starting to have second thoughts but I put them aside. I'm at home for chaos sake. Why should I be worried? I can trust Shadow since he didn't take the opportunity last night and share our dark pasts to each other. I still don't like it but I slightly wanted to give this a shot. What's silly is, I wanted to show this to Sonic in the past. Show all what my body has to offer in his eyes. Imagine his face all embarrassed and blushing hard. That's in the past now. It looks like Shadow will be the first guy to see me like this. I sort of hope he will like it.

I placed my hair in a tight pony tail. Making sure it won't become loose in the water. I look at Cream and see that she's ready. I went for the door. I opened it and peaked out. Seeing the coast is clear. I motioned Cream to follow. She did and we exited my bedroom. We walk down the stairs and enter the kitchen. I can see the silhouettes of the guys in the pool area through the fogged glass door. I stare at it in embarrassment and slight fear. I felt butterflies in my stomach. Then Cream's hand grabbed my shoulder so suddenly. I flinch in fright. It startled me for a second.

"Take that out of your hair Amy." Cream ordered.

I stare at her all confused. Still slightly phased from my mix feelings. I was kind of spacing out at the moment.

"Why?" I asked her.

"Just take it off." She placed her hands on her hips. Giving me a 'you're really going to argue about this' look.

I ignored her and placed my hand on the door handle. Froze my actions and tried to calm myself down. It's not working. I can feel my heart pounding in my ears and my face heated in a blush. I sighed to myself. I said to myself 'here goes nothing'. Hearing the click of the door and open it. I enter the pool area with Cream right behind me. The door closed behind us and my eyes are closed. Standing there for a few seconds. Nothing was happening so I took a chance to look open my eyes.

Both Shadow and Tails are on the other side of the pool. Tails sitting on one of the chairs while Shadow stands. I notice them staring at us. Shock was all over there faces. Tails was staring hard at Cream. She waved at him nervously but gave a nice smile. He blush and turned his head away. His ears were against his head. It seems Cream has got his attention. I'm happy for her.

Then I look at Shadow. Our eyes met. We stand there and stare at each other for what seems like hours. He's only ten feet away from me but it feels closer than that. I could easily see his body. His black fur shines in the light, muscular tone arms and torso. I can easily see the six pack abs on him. His trunks are black with a white string. A small patch of white chest fur stand out of his dark fur. I've also notice he has red stripes on each arm and leg. Lastly he has gold rings on his wrists. Sweet chaos he's hot! I must be drooling. I can't believe a guy can look this good. It never phased my imagination before, until now.

**(Shadow's Pov)**

I walked around the pool and sat on one of the chairs. I wait patiently for the girls to come out. Tails should be down here any minute now. A white towel folded nicely is placed at the end of the long chair. There are three other towels near me. All on a separate chairs. Two behind me and the other in front of me. I decided to recap all that's happened in the last forty eight hours. Replaying all the events from the school lunch up to last night's heated episode we had. I had to keep myself calm. Rose has opened herself to me and trusts me now. I don't want to blow it and scare her off. I placed my hands through my quills and sighed.

My ears twitch to the sound of the door opening. I stayed still but my eyes move to the noise. It was Tails. He came down in his blue trunks. Closing the door behind him and looks around. The look of astonishment was on his face. Seeing the large glass walls surround us, the large pool, hut tub and the few chairs. He notice me and walks towards my direction. He sits down on the chair in front of me. He looks nervous. I don't blame him. Knowing girls choice of swim wear can vary from covering almost their body too little strings that show almost everything. I don't understand females and their styles. It's odd and distasteful. I started to imagine Rose in multiple swim wears. Some I hope she doesn't have in her closet. I don't think I can hold myself back if she comes out in little strings. I would loose my sense of reality and pounce on her. Damn, I'm turning into a pervert after all. I rose from the chair. I need to walk around to get the blood flowing in my legs. If I kept those thoughts running, the blood will pulse else were. That's the last thing I need right now. Before I was about to turn, the door started to open again. My ears move to the sound of footsteps. Rose and Cream enter the room. Cream closed the door behind her. What I see has me dumbstruck.

Rose is wearing the most sexiest attire that I've ever seen. It's a two piece black bikini with red ribbon strings. One between her breasts and two on the side of her hips. Anyone could easily mistake that to be lingerie. It covers the main parts of her womanly figure but leaves little to the imagination. Thank chaos that were not at a public pool. I'd kill every guy that looks at her. I can easily see her flat stomach, round hips, long legs, and slim arms. I must be the luckiest mobian alive to see this. I look at every detail on her body that's visible to my eyes. She defiantly has her mothers traits, that's for sure. Roes's long quills were in a high pony tail. I'd prefer it off. It shows her womanly features well with her quills down. Without warning Cream grabbed the hair tie and removed it from Roses head. She either read my mind or being playful with her. Rose freaks out and tried to get the thing back but failed miserably.

She gives up and looks at my direction again. Her eyes evaded mine and turns away. She's probably embarrassed. She was too adorable for words. I couldn't stop my gaze on her hourglass figure. She finally got the courage to move. Taking each step slowly but perfectly. I was hypnotized. Reality was all a fabrication now. Rose has grasp my full attention without speaking anything. Standing next to me and smiles. I almost lost it. Wearing the bikini and smiling at me was too much. I blushed hard and felt a warm liquid coming out of my nose. I turned and placed a hand on the glass wall. Holding myself steady and trying to cool off my head. Rose gave me a confused look. Her hands touch my arm and head.

"Shadow, are you okay?" She asks me in worry.

My ears twitch from her voice. I manage to remove the blood off my face and calm myself but my blush was still there. Before I could answer her, I saw how close she was. My eyes instantly went to her chest and her hips. Her hands went on my back and bicep. My eyes then traveled from her hands to her eyes. I stare deep into those eyes. They ready of worry and concern. All of my perverted thoughts dissipated. My muscles relaxed by her small fingers. Calming me down. Most people don't look past the female features when in close range. I'm not like most mobians. I welcome Rose into my personal space. Inviting her kind and loving nature upon me. I just wanted to be near her and have her in my arms but it's forbidden. I'm not on that level of courtship with her yet. Deep down in my soul, I wanted to take this slowly. Making sure Rose is comfortable with my presents. So far it's been going smoothly.

"Yes I'm fine, thanks for worrying about me Rose." I calmly answer back.

I lift my head up and correct my posture. The blood on my face is gone and my body has relaxed. Even with my change in composure, I still find Rose as a sexy and attractive woman. With the bikini or fully covered by clothing.

"That's good." She replied.

Our heads turn to the sounds of splashing water. It seems Cream and Tails have went in first. Playing in the water like little children. I found it a bit amusing. We walked to the pools edge and watch them splash water at each other. I went behind Rose and pushed her into the water but it back fired. She dodged my move and I fell face first into the cool water. I swim back towards the surface and see her laughing.

"I can' believe you fell for that!" She said in between laughing.

I don't know whether to be surprised that she dodged my attack or be mad that she's mocking me. It didn't last long. I swim towards her and grabbed her arm. Pulling her into the pool. She yelped in surprise. I hear Tails and Cream laughing in the back ground. Rose swam up and gave me a glare. I smirked back and chuckled. Folding my arms in amusement. She then splashed me and swims away, giggling in the process. I swam after her in a chase of cat and mouse. We all jumped off the diving board, played silly pool games, and messed around. It's been so long since I had this much fun. The last time I laughed this hard was when Maria was with me. I've never felt so alive.

Cream introduced this game called chicken fight. Both Tails and I never heard of this game before. I asked her about the rules. I saw Rose blush from Cream suggesting the idea. Once the rules were said, I wanted to try it out. Tails agreed to play this game. What came next kind of threw me in a loop. I had to have Rose sit on my shoulders. We played this game in the shallow end. Rose and I went to one end of the pool as Tails and Cream went on the other side. Rose sat on the pool edge as I lowered myself. She hesitantly got on me. Her thighs went over my shoulder and her chest was resting on my head. Thank chaos we're in water, my legs started to become weak. I placed my hands on her thighs to keep her still. Her skin and pink fur felt smooth to the touch. I could just imagine the look on her face. Tails was having a hard time as well. I don't know who was blushing more. As we started the game I could easily tell we towered over them. It's an advantage for us, Cream and Rose went out over us while we kept them up. We couldn't do anything since our job is to be the 'vehicle' as the girls are 'attackers'. We won and lost a few rounds. I was having too much fun.

**(Amy's Pov)**

I never knew having a few guys around could be this much fun. Usually I would be swimming with Cream, Cheese, and her mother Vanilla. Having guys here isn't so bad. Maybe I should get out more. I shake that thought away. Anyway we just finished playing in the pool. I asked the guys if they wanted to shower first but they insisted we go. Cream didn't hesitate and pulled me into the bathroom. My bathroom has a decent size tub to fit two people, an extended shower head, some stools to sit on, soap bars, shampoo and conditioner bottles, and some dry towels in the closet. Cream started the water to fill the tub. She loves taking baths since we were little girls. I prefer showers but a bath once in a while is nice. We removed our swim wear and hanged them up too dry.

"Can you help me wash my back Amy?" Cream asked.

"Sure Cream." I said.

She sat on the stool as I got the wash cloth all soapy. I started to scrub her back. I remember doing this when we were little. I would always be a few inches taller than her. Her mother would join us. I felt so happy but deep down I felt empty. My parents disappeared and never came back. I would always hope they would someday. Vanilla wasn't my real mom but accepted her as one. She helped me when I was in trouble. I was loved by another adult. I knew my parents loved me but I didn't remember much about them. I was too young to understand. Now I'm older, I tried all the methods a teenager could do. It took me months to find all the information I could get my hands on but it still isn't wasn't enough. I couldn't dig deeper without being spotted by media or the press. I had to halt my search for some time.

Once finished, Cream hopped into the tub. It was steaming with hot water. She moaned out once submerged in the water. I smiled. Then I tied my hair up and washed my back as well. Soaping the wash cloth again and scrubbed myself. Getting rid of the chlorine off my fur. My head was filled with memories of our past and the research about my parents. I couldn't get it out of my mind.

"Amy, are you okay?" Cream asked me.

I look at her in a smile and nodded my head. But it didn't fool her. Cream can easily tell that I'm not myself. I sighed in defeated.

"It's about the past isn't it?" Cream said.

"I can't seem to get them out of my head. I know its been years since their disappearance but I can't seem to get over it. I already accepted that they're never coming back but somewhere deep in my mind, I hope they're still alive." I said while scrubbing my fur.

"I don't know if they will return but you have me and my mother to be your family. That will never change." Cream said.

I smiled at her. It's comforting knowing that Cream will always be my best friend and little sister.

"Also you have a hot boyfriend to help you and maybe get some stress relief." Cream said with a smirk.

I blushed so hard from her comment. Never has it crossed my mind of Shadow being my boyfriend. I don't know him that well besides his past and interests. I just became friends with him as of this morning. He has a delicious body that's for sure but I'm not going to jump on him. I don't have the courage to do anything of the sort. I don't even know if I like him in that manor.

"He's not my boyfriend Cream." I said. Using the extended shower head and washed off the soap on my fur.

"I don't know if I'm ready for a relationship. You already know my past crush on Sonic ended in disaster. I fear my heart being broken again. If I open myself to him, I might get hurt. I still don't know if I can trust men." I said.

"He's already helped you when I wasn't there Amy." She paused. "Besides he's friendly towards us, especially you. I think he really likes you Amy."

My blush got darker. I wouldn't know if he does. How can a guy have feeling towards me? I'm a plain girl with boring interests. Besides don't most guys just go after me for my body anyway?

"While Tails was staying the night at my house, I was able to chat with him. We found many things about each other and have common interests. He even asked me about you. I told him the basics since you don't want your full past to be known. I eventually asked him about Shadow. I found some interesting things about him." Cream said.

I look at her in interest. I know Shadow told me about his past and female problems.

"Shadow has never had a girlfriend before. Tails and Shadow are the only ones in their group of friends to not be in a relationship. He prefers the solitude life style, is on the track team, and is one of the smartest students in our school besides Tails. They never though about having a girlfriend till they've met us." Cream said. I knew most of that from him earlier today.

"Tails has admitted me that he considers me in that way. I was so happy on hearing that. I confessed my feelings towards him and we actually started dating today." Cream said with a blush on her face.

I look at her in astonishment. She finally gets the man of her dreams. I congratulated on her accomplishment. I can't believe Cream got herself a guy before I did and it's her first crush too. I'm glad she didn't go through what I did.

I joined Cream in the warm water and relaxed my body. Felling the heat of the water made my muscles unwind. It feels nice.

"Do you have feelings for Shadow?" Cream asks.

"On friendly terms, yes. Relationship wise, I don't know. I've only met him a few times and we actually talked about our pasts and interests. He managed to get around my defense and warm up too me. Sure I find him attractive but I wouldn't say boyfriend material yet. I know I've been pushing guys away for years. It feels natural for me. Most guys only look at me for a one night stand because of my hour glass figure. But with Shadow, it's different." I said. Cream looked at me all confused.

"Shadow and I have done some ecchi things but it was all in heat of the moment. He has thrown himself on me once but it wasn't out of lust. At first I though he was the same as the rest but he proved me wrong. He's backed off on going all the way when he had the opportunity. He freely admits that I'm an attractive woman in his eyes and he won't do anything harmful towards me. It's like he's one of the few males out there that have common sense. I like that. Shadow is a nice guy once I got to know him. Like what people say, you can't judge a book by its cover." I said.

Cream looks at me and understands. "Since you two have gotten to know each other, are you going to give this a shot? I know you're first crush didn't do so well but are you willing to try again?"

"We're friends for now. I'm not going to jump on him the second I get. Half of me wants to go through with this and the other half wants nothing to do with men. But I'm willing to give this a shot. He's gonna need to prove that he's worth it. I don't want my first of everything to be half assed. If he can get past my barriers then I'll be his girlfriend." I can't believe I just said that?!

"I'm glad you're going to get close to Shadow. I notice while at the pool he was staring at you. His face was in pure shock and I bet he liked what he saw. He does like you and you like him. I know for a fact that you're ment to be with him." Cream sounded confident.

I don't know if I'd go that far but deep down, a part of me wants to be close to him. It's not of sexual desire but for affection. I want to make my first relationship full of affection, passion, and love. Maybe I can do this? My thoughts went on about Shadow till we finished our bath.

**(Shadow's Pov)**

Being in the water for hours was nice but it eventually ended. We all dried off and entered the house. Rose asked us if we wanted to shower first but we told them to go first. Cream immediately grabbed Rose's arm and headed upstairs. Tails and I both waited in the living room. The leather couches felt nice. Our trunks were dried before we sat down. I relaxed myself on the furniture. I closed my eyes. Tails cleared his throat to grab my attention. I didn't move but I open my eyes and look at his direction.

"I...I confessed to Cream this morning." Tails said bashfully. Rubbing his neck and acts all nervous.

I rose my head from the couch and my full attention was on him. I'm surprised he confessed his feelings this quickly.

"I stayed the night at Cream's place. Her mother allowed me to stay and I was with Cream the entire night. We were talking for hours. I even asked about Amy but she still didn't give much detail about her. Though I don't mind not knowing. Anyway we have some similar things in common. We do like school work, reading novels, and be with friends. What caught me off guard was, she asked me about you Shadow." Tails said.

I gave a confused look towards the two tailed fox. Why would Cream ask him that?

"I told her the basics of your interests and hobbies. She told me that Amy has the same hobbies too. This might sound strange but I think you two would be compatible for each other Shadow." Tails said.

I moved my upper torso to be a slouching position. Placed my elbows on my legs and rise my head at him. "Yes we are Tails." I said.

His face froze in shock. He knew that I was never interested in girls since I moved here. They would always chase me and battle each other for my attention. Declaring to be my first girlfriend and have me all to themselves. I'm not a trophy to anyone. What makes Rose different is the fact that she doesn't see me in that manor. She probably heard of me from rumors but ignores them. She stays with her studies, keeps a low profile making sure to be left alone, and have no interest in dating. I like a woman like her. Independent and loyal closest too her. Beautiful and strong too. I know her past wasn't kind to her but I wanted to make better memories for her future, especially with me in the picture.

"She different compared to the others. She stands up for herself and has been through hell and back. I want to be there for her and maybe we could be more than friends in the future. To be perfectly honest Tails, I've been interested in Rose since I first met her and plan on having a relationship. If she's willing to give me that chance." I look him with determination. Tails knows once I set my sights on something, I'll go through great lengths to accomplish it.

Tails nods in understanding. I'm relieved that Tails doesn't chew down my throat. Faker on the other hand, will keep pestering me all day. Until I give him a death threat. I swear he never learns. My business isn't for him to know.

It's interesting that Tails has managed to get a girlfriend this soon. I thought he would wait till his years are completed at the university. He's manage to find a sweet girl that won't jump on him every second she'll get. Though she's gonna deal with his many fan girls at school once news spreads. I have to especially be cautious with Rose. I have more of a fan base than the whole group combined. Believe me, they're not the sharpest tools in the shed when I'm their only interest. It's all a battle too see if who will become my girlfriend first or there are some that don't believe I need one. This thing called "sharing one guy" is ridiculous. I want to settle down in life one day but not so soon, so I'd thought. Now with Rose in my life, I want nothing more than to have her be mine and become an item. Take her out on dates, spend most of my free time with her, and show her the many things that she's missing in life. I'm not a public guy myself but with her around, I'll go to hell and back just to see that beautiful smile. Okay that sounds stupid but that's how I truly feel. I didn't know feelings for another can make me feel like a big softy.

My ears twitch to foot steps coming from the stairs. It seems that the girls are finally done with the shower. Cream comes down in a white t-shirt and gray shorts. Rose wears her black shorts and spaghetti strap shirt and her hair is in a high pony tail.

"If you guys like, I refiled the water and the soap containers. You can have your turn next wile both Cream and I start dinner. There are extra towels in the closet next to the bathroom. Help yourself's. Lets start dinner Cream." Rose said while heading into the kitchen. Cream not far behind her.

Both Tails and I headed upstairs to remove the chlorine off our fur. I've also noticed Rose set us an extra pair of clothing for both of us. A large white t-shirt and black sweat pants for me and Tails with a red shirt and gray shorts. It seems Rose has extra clothing just in case if guys would be over. I doubt they've been worn by anyone since we're the first to be in her home. Before we could explore the bathroom Rose shouted at the end of the stairs.

"You guys can hang your wet swim suits on the shower rack and I'll wash them along with your clothes while dinner is cooking!"

We did what she asked. The soaps were plain for guys but some fragrant ones. We washed off for a while. Tails and I are used to showering together. We've done this for years when we shared the same gym or swim classes. It didn't bother us. But I have to admit, Rose's place is nice.

**(Amy's Pov)**

We enter the kitchen and wonder what to make the boys for dinner. I open the fridge and see the lunch left overs firm yesterday. I know that won't be great eating the same thing twice in one day. Since it four people I wanted to make something big but not too much. I close the fridge door and open my freezer, I skim the inside and found a decent size chicken. That would be great to have with four people! I turned to Cream for a second.

"Hey Cream whens the last time you ate chicken?" I asked.

"Um...Last Tuesday I think, why?" Cream said.

"How about a whole chicken for dinner tonight?" I asked.

"That sounds tasty! I always love your home cooking Amy. Sometimes I think your food is better than moms. Don't tell her I said that." Cream giggles.

I grab the frozen bird and place it into the sink. Run hot steamy water on it to remove the gut bag inside. I asked Cream to get the roaster pan for me. I didn't want to contaminate it with raw chicken. She placed it on the counter and opened the lid. Inside has a metal tray that stands a few inched off the bottom. I place the mid frozen bird on the tray inside the pan and washed my hands. The Roaster pan is made of granite ware that comes with lid and metal tray. Its eighteen inch oval roaster. Big enough for a medium size turkey or a large chicken. I threw away the bag of guts. I've heard that people use it for gravy but that's nasty. I grabbed the seasonings for the chicken and place them on the counter. I put my olive oil on first and some butter, then place each seasoning with the right amount on the bird. You don't want to over power it but let the herbs soak into the meat. It'll make the chicken have more flavoring. I place two cups of water inside the pan. Water will make sure the bird stays moist while slow cooking. I preset the oven for three hundred and fifty degrees Fahrenheit. Since it's frozen, the chicken will take about two and a half hours to cook or more. Place the lid on and slide it into the oven.

"How does mashed potatoes and veggies sound?" I asked Cream while placing the seasonings back into the cabinet.

"I would love that!" Cream said with excitement.

Just as she finish, I hear footsteps coming down the stairs. The guys must have finished. They came into the kitchen to see what we're making. Cream already place two pots on the stove. One large for the potatoes and small for the veggies. I grab a peeler and the potatoes from the large cabinets. I started to peel them into the sink. I turn my head to the guys for a second then focused back to my task in hand. Cream was standing next to me.

"I'm making a whole chicken for dinner for the four of us, if that alright?" I said while peeling the second potato.

"That sounds delicious. Do you need any help?" Tails offered.

"I'm good thanks but you guy can pick out a movie to watch. They're next to the TV in the living room. Since the chicken will take some time to cook. I have multiple genres if you wanted to know. Cream mind helping them, I'm good here." I said.

"Sure." She said while leaving the kitchen with Tails. I've noticed Shadow didn't move but I focused on the food. I grabbed a large cutting knife and cutting board. Slicing each potato into small pieces. I wasn't the fastest cutter in the world but I do have some speed.

"How do you learn all of this even though you live by yourself?" Shadow asked me. He was standing next to me and watch me cut.

"Vanilla taught me the basics of cooking when I was little. Once I got the hang of it, I would go to the library to get some cook books and experiment or use my laptop. Cooking isn't my passion but a nice hobby to have." I said.

"Sure making bentos for school lunches is different but when I'm home, I usually make regular meals. Decent size when Cream and her mother is over or small portions when I'm by myself." I paused. "What about you Shadow? Do you cook meals when you're with friends or by yourself?"

"I'm not bad at cooking but it doesn't come close to what you make. I don't put much flavoring in my food because I'm not picky. Usually make something quick and go. I'm not home all the time." Shadow said.

"Thank you Shadow. I'm happy knowing you like my cooking." I said. I place the cut potato pieces into the pot that's half filled with water and set it to a boil. With that done I went to wash the dishes. Then I went to the stairs to get the swim suits and the guys clothes. I wanted to wash them. I leave the kitchen with Shadow right behind me. I make two step then turn to face him.

"You can pick a movie with Tails and Cream while I do the laundry. It won't take long and dinner will take a while. I'll meet you in there once I'm done." I said.

Shadow gave me a nod and left to the living room. I went to the bathroom and grabbed all the damp clothes. Also the spare bedroom for Shadow and Tails school uniforms. Also went into my room for both Cream's and mine as well. The load is a small one. Well my laundry is always small since I don't own a lot of clothes. I don't see a point of having fifty pairs of everything. Just five or seven is the the minimum I'll keep. I head into the basement to place the clothes into the washer. Once complete I went back upstairs. I notice Olivia sitting at the top of the steps. Waiting for me to give her attention. I pet her head and under her chin. She purrs loudly and her tail swings back and forth. I pick her up and close the basement door.

"Come one Olivia, lets go meet our guests in the living room." I said to her while holding her in my arms.

We enter the room and I see Shadow resting on the couch whine Tails and Cream go through my collection of movie DVD's. Shadow turns his head to face me. He notice I have my cat. She was rubbing her face into my neck and cheek. Cream turns around and sees me.

"You brought Olivia down. Can I hold her, pretty please?" Cream giving me the begging look. I could never turn that look down.

I happily put Olivia in Creams arms and she was still purring away. Loving the attention she's getting.

"Who's Olivia?" Tails asks while putting the movies down.

"She my cat." I said "I found out she's a maine coon. One of the few breeds of cat that's lay back and loves water. She's very friendly towards Cream and Vanilla. Even Cheese seems to take a liking to her." I said.

"Cheese?" Shadow asked this time.

"My pet chao. I've had Cheese since I was little." Cream said.

I sat down on the couch next to Shadow. Tails picked up a horror movie from my collection. Both Shadow and Tails look at me with questionable looks. Cream wasn't fond of horror but I always like a good scare. Besides They're all fake anyways.

"I didn't know you like horror Rose." Shadow said.

"It's not bad, I like a good scare. Most of those horror movies are fake anyway." I said.

I look at the clock and see that dinner won't be ready for an hour and half. Enough time to set up and add the veggies to the table. I walk into the kitchen to turn down the heat for the potatoes. Then went back in. I saw Olivia resting on the floor next to the coffee table. I place the movie on and turn down the lights. I sat back down on the couch next to Shadow. I saw Tails sitting on the other chair with Cream on his lap. I thought it was cute. Shadow lays back with his arms on the top of the couch.

As the movie went on, Cream would shriek when the jump scares appear. Tails would comfort her but jump every once in a while. I'm guessing he's not fond of horror movies as well. I would flinch when some of the scares happened but Shadow doesn't seem phased by it. I stare at him with the corner of my eyes. I try to think what's going on in his head. He's notice my staring. What happened next shocked me. His arm wraps around my shoulder and pulls me closer towards him. I look at his hand and back at his face. He smiles at me. I felt my face heat up. My heart was pounding so loud. His hand gave a small squeeze. I didn't know what came over me but I did it anyway. I place my head on his shoulder. His body was relaxed. Then Shadow rested his head on mine and rubs my shoulder with his fingers. This lasted till the movie was over.

Dinner was just about done and I finished cooking the veggies. The potatoes were mashed and placed on the table. I just drained the water off and place the veggies into a seprate bowl. Shadow helped me seat up the table as Cream and Tails put the movie away and sat at the table. I told Shadow to sit at the table because the chicken will be hot. I open the oven and place the bird on a large plate. Then set that on the table. I went into the fridge and grabbed drinks. Then we helped yourself to the food.

**(Shadow's Pov)**

Rose never cease to amaze me. Her cooking was delicious. I couldn't help myself when eatching the chicken. The meat wasn't dry or under cooked. It was perfect especially with the seasonings.

"This is really delicious Rose." I said.

"Thank you Shadow." Rose spoke.

"This chicken is phenomenal Amy. How did you make this taste so good?" Tails asked after shoving a large chunk of breast meat in his mouth.

"I wouldn't call my home cooking that extraordinary. It's all thanks to Cream's mom. If she haven't taught me when I was young, I wouldn't have gotten this far." Rose giggled at the complement. "And besides, Cream's baking skills beats mine by a long shot."

"Amy, you know I can't cook as great as you. My passion is making sweets but I can manage to make meals once in a while. I just need more practice." Cream blushed in embarrassment.

"I'll be more than happy to teach you Cream. I actually learned by experimenting with the ingredients than following recipe books. Sure I did follow them but I wanted to test my limits." Rose said.

All eyes were on her. I never knew someone can put so much work into simple things. Maybe I could learn a thing or two from Rose.

Once we finished our meal, Rose was about to do the dishes. I placed my hand on her shoulder to stop her. "Both Tails and I will clean since you made dinner for us, it's the least we can do Rose."

"That's sweet of you guys. Thank you. In the mean time I'll swap the laundry." Rose then left the kitchen.

Cream was with us while we cleaned off the table and the dishes. I scrub them while Tails drys them. I've notice Rose doesn't have a dish washer. I guess she prefers hand washing than machine then. I don't blame her. It's a lot faster this way and less you have to worry about. Dish washers are a bitch to fix and expensive to replace.

"Hey Cream?" Tails asked.

"What's up Tails?" Cream asked back.

"Why does Amy live by herself? I thought she was living with you?" Tails questioned.

I knew most of Roses past so I knew the answer right away. But I still listened to the conversation.

"Well after we entered high school, Amy wanted to live on her own. She wanted to be more independent. I felt sad that she left but understand where she's coming from." She said.

Olivia came into the room and rubs against Cream's leg. Cream kneels down and pets the cat. We could hear it pur since it was loud.

"Makes sense, both Shadow and I moved from our home towns long ago as well." Tails said.

"How come?" Cream asked in interest.

"My parents live in a different country actually. I choose to move here because I wanted to take the university here." Tails explained.

"I moved locations to get away from my past. It was too much staying at my home town. So I decided to move here and eventually met Tails and his friends." I said.

"What about you Cream?" Tails asks.

"I actually live here. My mother decided to move here in Station Square before I was born. A few years later my mother adopted Amy and she became my step sister. Even though I consider her my real sister and best friend." Cream said with Olivia in her arms again.

Rose entered the kitchen after Cream finished her explanation. She hold out a deck of cards and looks at all of us. She told us to meet her into the living room once we're done. Cream followed her and soon did Tails and I. We all sat around the small coffee table. I notice there's a small box on the floor next to Rose. She started to shuffle the cards.

"Do you guys know how to play poker?" Rose asks.

I stare at her in surprise. I nodded my head as a yes to answer. Poker is one of my favorite card games. I remember when Faker throws his weekend parties, he'll challenge me in a game of poker and I would always kick his ass. Card games are my specialty but chess is Tails game.

"Why poker? Don't we usually start with rummy or trash can first?" Cream asks.

"I wanted to try something different and see if Shadow and Tails knows this game." I said.

"I'm not good at poker but Shadow is." Tails said. "He would always beat Sonic when he would challenge Shadow."

"Amy is also good at poker as well. I can never beat her." Cream said. "But in rummy and trash can, that's different."

My ears listen to there conversation as my eyes focus on Rose. Her eyes read challenge and determination. The fire in them was intense but I didn't back down. I want to test those skills of hers in poker. She whats she's made of.

She deals us the cards and the chips from the box. We would play for a while with me and Rose in ties or swapping chips every turn. Cream and Tails eventually leave the game since they've lost too many times. They watch us play from the couch. This was the last round and all the chips were at play. The cards on the table were 9 of spades, 7 of spades, jack of diamonds, king of diamonds, and 10 of hearts. I was confident in my hands as Rose was too. She places her cards on the table.

"Flush." She spoke. Her cards contain all suit in hearts. All in random order as well. She fells confident in her hand but I'm about to change that.

"Royal Flush." I said with a smirk on my face. All in spades on the table. Her face falls as she pouts. I smirk at her as I take the chips. I chuckle in amusement.

"Knew it from the start." Tails said while rolling his eyes.

"What do you mean by that?" Cream asks.

"Poker is Shadow's specialty when it comes to card games. No one in out group has beaten him and we eventually give up." Tails spat out.

"I thought I had you that time." Rose whines.

I chuckle at her childish rants. "Maybe next time Rose."

We play a few more card games through out the night till we started to nod off. We all started to get tired and now was a good time to call it quits.

"Since I only have two bedrooms, Cream and Tails can share the spare while you and I use my room. I feel guilty for you guys to use the couch." Rose said.

My face felt warm. I'm going to be sharing the bed with her again and this time isn't for relief. She's willing to be in bed with me at her side. All of my perverted thoughts went through my mind. Making my fur stand on edge. Tails and Cream didn't mind since they're together now but both Rose and I aren't. She must trust me this much to spend the night again with her. I have no complaints. I'm thrilled to be with her, especially being this close.

She enters her room as I follow right behind her. Close the door behind me. She flipped our laundry in the dryer and they'll be done in the morning. She walks to the bed and sits on it. I haven't moved from my spot yet. She uses her hand to motion me closer towards her.

"Come here Shadow, I'm don't bite." She said with a smile.

My thoughts were far from stable. My instincts took that as a sexual jester but I knew better. She not afraid of me nor wanting me in a sexual manor. My legs move me closer to her as I reach the beds edge. I sat down and enjoy the softness. Placing her hands on my shoulders and pushes me down. My eyes widen from this but I have to relax my body. She lays on me once my body is fully on the bed. I'm on my back and Rose lays on my chest. Her face rests on my small patch of chest fur. My arms wrap around her body and pulls her closer. I rest my head on hers. We stayed like this till sleep consumed us. A smile was on my muzzle that night. Cuddling the woman that I have feelings for. I hope this moment never ends.


	12. The Chocolate Field Trip

**(Narration)**

A few days have past since the lawyer stalked Amy. Life seems to be back to normal but Shadow's a little on edge. He's told Amy to never walk alone, even if it's a five minute trip. Since then Shadow has been sticking to Amy's side when they're together. He's like gum on the bottom on her shoe. He'll never leave. Not that Amy minds but it has been getting a tad bit annoying lately.

**(Amy's Pov)**

Now that I'm back in school and working again and Shadow hasn't left my side since. I offered him to stay at my place if needed and he accepts. He would be at my place in the morning and we would walk to school together, meeting Cream and Tails half way. Sometimes I would offer breakfast before we left. Don't get me wrong, Shadow is a nice guy to be around but this is getting a little out of hand. I do appreciate his kindness and that he worries about my safety. I've never knew guys can be so caring to someone. I always thought guys would only want a booty call from me and leave. But he's proven me wrong.

When we would walk on the school grounds I can feel all eyes on us. Well mostly me. I can feel hatred from other girls. They're all Shadow's fans and wanted to be his girlfriend so badly. Ignoring them is what I'm good at. The last thing I need is to be involved with more drama. I already have an older guy stalking me. I just wanted to be left alone. Isn't that too much to ask?!

I've also been noticing Shadow's behavior lately. When we're outside he's on high alert but when we're inside he'll become more calm and be close towards me. It's not flirting but more close contact. Like he would grab my hand and squeeze it, pull me closer towards him and sometimes force me to sit on his lap, and hugs me from behind. I was puzzled on his recent actions but for some reason. I didn't mind it. Shadow usually doesn't show affection in public. It happens more when we're alone. Anyway today is the field trip for the Hershey's Chocolate Factory which I find bizarre. Aren't we a bit too old for this? I didn't question it much since Cream has been bouncing off the walls. She's a huge fan of chocolate and loves the factory. We've been there three times. Cream can't get enough of it. I smile at her and giggle.

Since it's an all day trip, we're told to pack a lunch or use money to buy lunch there. I'm packing because some foods out there don't taste so great. I made enough for the four of us. We stand at the entrance of the school, waiting for the buses to arrive. Cream and myself were sitting by the schools fountain out front. I would listen to Cream rambling on and on about the factory. Nobody knows about her and Tails relationship yet. They wanted to keep that a secret from others. Both Shadow and I aren't together. He's like a friend to me. I'm still having trouble accepting him. I'm so used to only Creams company, that I don't need another at my side. Especially if it's a guy. I do trust Shadow, it's the fact of getting use to his presence that all.

We haven't seen or heard of that lawyer since that one night. I know he's trying to protect be but he's doing it a little too much. I asked him to ease up on the protection and he comply's. Speaking of Shadow, I haven't seen him since we entered school this morning. I look around and still no sign of him. I shrug my shoulders and turn back to Cream. We talk for a while longer till the buses came.

They were four large greyhound buses. I've been on one of these before but that was during middle school. It's a long bus. Main color of blue with a greyhound logo on the side with the name in silver cursive writing. Windows in transparent black and the door opens. Our grade was a small one since the school isn't large. I'm surprised that the school got these buses than a regular school bus. Cream and I went on the second one. We enter the buss and walk down the isle. The bus is long with twelve rows of double seats. Each in black leather and have movable handles. There's even a small bar at the bottom of the seats in front of them to place our feet on. I sat in one as Cream sat the same row across from me. The windows were huge and have a blind that rolls down. As I look up ceiling there was buttons for lights and air conditioning and above that is sectioned storage spaces. There is a toilet at the end of the buss on the left. Every few rows of seats is a monitor hanging on the ceiling. Used to play movies and videos. This bus is different since the color scheme is black with some grays. There are lights on the top parts of the buss that glow when it's night time. Cream and myself brought two bags. One for our lunches and snacks and the other for the money, phones, music device, and a camera. I brought a few hundred dollars in twenties because the merchandise in the factory's store is expensive. Cream has over a hundred dollars for this trip. Knowing her, she'll buy tons of chocolate. I moved the the second seat closest towards the windows and placed the smaller bag on the seat next to me. We're the fifth row on the bus. I notice that not a lot of mobians choose to get on this one. I shrug my shoulders and placed my lunch in the sections above me. Closing the doors and sat back down. The seats were nice and felt cool. I like leather material during this time of the year. Before I could look out the window, I heard a voice to my right.

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

It was Shadow. I thought he went on a different bus with his other friends? I shake my head in a no to answer him. He smirks and sits down next to me. I move my small bag out of the way and place it on the floor next to my feet. He grabs his small bag and places it inside the storage sections. He notice that I brought the bento box again. Closing the door and sat down next to me again. I could feel my heart pound in my ears. I've been closer with him before. So why is my heart beating so fast? I can feel my face get warm. What's wrong with me?

**(Shadow's Pov)**

Once we got back in school, I had to make sure Rose was safe. Knowing that lawyer, he'll eventually show himself again. This time I'm prepared. I secretly hold guns and sharp combat pocket knifes from my job. This new company called G.U.N have requested me to take training courses when I just entered high school. I pass all the classes and the training they threw at me. Since Maria's death, I wanted to train myself. Become stronger and protect the ones I care for. I'm a black belt in fighting and excellent hand to hand combat skills, I know how to shoot any gun I can get my hands on and fix it if it's broken, use knifes and other hand weapons in a fight. I've been keeping this secretly to myself from everyone. Not even Tails knows. I have to lie to them that the company I was working for was going out of business. My job it too dangerous for anyone to know and I don't want any of my friends, especially Rose to be sitting targets. I keep a combat pocket knife in my pants pocket, in case I need it. My body became toned because of my running speed and exercise I do. Being on the track team is my cover while being this skilled. I don't mind the dangers of working for an agency. Since I'm their top agent. They even give me a motorcycle as of a contract for working with them. I'm legally capable of caring a weapon even though I'm under age. They trust me. There's no point of using these weapons on others unless I'm being threatened.

Anyway today is the stupid chocolate factory trip that our school arranged. I walked Rose to school every day. I'm very cautious of her safety and I want to protect her. Knowing the woman I really care for is in danger, makes me pissed off. That bastard has a death wish if he plans to mess with what's mine. I don't want to loose Rose like I lost Maria and Gerald all those years ago. Rose doesn't have a fatal illness and isn't suffering of old age but I still want to know that she's alive and healthy. I care about her extremely and willing to throw myself in hell and back for her. That might of sounded corny but that's how I truly feel. Having Rose at my side and in my arms makes me feel at ease. She makes me show the different sides of myself that I thought were locked away. I don't know if I call this love? I'm still puzzled by these feelings I have for her.

As we enter the school, Rose and I went our separate ways. We had to enter homeroom to hand in the permission slips before heading out. The school doesn't argue since the principle knows my background history and my current job. The teachers would question me sometimes but I would lie to them. I'm an excellent liar and anyone will believe me. As I get to my locker and place my text books in, someone was right behind me. I did the assignments while staying at Rose's place, since I've missed three days of classes. I knew who it was since they're always near me.

"What do you want Faker?" I said as I shut my locker.

"Where were you Shades? None of the guys haven't heard from you since you left us for a few days." Sonic wined. "What's going on, you've been disappearing more lately for two weeks straight now. You haven't showed up during our lunches, any of the get together on the weekends, and contact us for anything."

I got more irritated with each word coming from his mouth. I folded my arms and glare at him. I have to hold back my rage to punch him through a wall.

"First off, stop calling me shades. What I do with my personal life is none of your damn business Faker!" I spat towards the blue idiot. I swear this guy has selective hearing.

"Geez buddy calm down. Don't get your quills in a tussle. I've been worried that's all. My best friend Tails has been acting weird but he shrugs it off like it was nothing and your doing the same thing. Your actions and behavior has changes since two weeks ago." Sonic said.

I didn't know he has been tracking my actions lately. He's not bad but I'll never admit it. His ego will become over inflated. My feelings for Rose are none of his business and he's starting to trend on some thin ice. I know she had feelings for him and I don't want them to resurface again. I do trust Rose but her mentality isn't at the strongest right now. I'm trying to help her and maybe become more of an item in the near future.

"Lets enjoy this trip together like we used to do back in middle school." Sonic said while wrap his arm around my shoulder.

I remove his arm and said nothing. I personally planned to go with Rose and Sonic's eagerness isn't going to change that. We hear the teachers call us out. The buses have arrived for the trip. I grab my small bag and headed towards the entrance of the school. The fountain was twenty feet from the doors and the road was made with concrete with the trees aligned along the sides. There were four greyhound buses that circled around the fountain. I've been on these buses before. Nothing new to me. I could see Rose at the corner of my eyes. Our grade isn't large but the school loves to treat us like rich kids. I never understood it but went along with the ride. I notice that Faker and his friends went for the last bus as Rose went for the second. By loosing Sonic within the crowd, I manage to escape. I personally thank G.U.N for giving me stealth training. Tails wasn't far behind me. He knew where I would go, Cream would be nearby. She is Rose's best friend after all.

We enter the second bus and saw that it was almost empty. It seems that the fan girls that were after me assumed that I would get on the last bus because they would see me with Faker a lot. The other students were some other males and females that I didn't acknowledge. They were scattered with the double seats. Then I found Rose in the fifth row on the right side. Her pink fur is easy to spot in any crowd. She's the only female that I know that has that shade of pink. I make my way towards her. Seeing her in a slight daze out the window.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" I asked smoothly.

She looks at me with a surprised expression on her face. She shakes her head no and I gladly sit on the outer seat. Rose moved her small bag and puts it on the ground as I got up and place my luggage in the storage space above our seat. She made lunch for us again. I wonder what she made this time. Closing the door and sat back down. I had my phone in my pocket along with my wallet and combat knife. I don't carry that much stuff.

I look at her and notice her face is a bit red. She was blushing. I thought it was cute. She has her glasses on with her hair up again. I really wanted to remove the getup but I don't want other guys going after her. Her beauty is breath taking.

"Something wrong Rose?" I asked playfully.

She looks at me with a shock expression and turns away. "Shut up." Pouting away her anger. Knowing that I see her blushing. I smirk at her childish tantrum. It's not hard to tell that she sees me as a man. Well we did share a bed together for four nights straight. We didn't do any sexual acts unless you count cuddling as one. Since that is considered us more than friends at this point. She's just not willing to admit it. She has feelings for me. I knew from that night when we shared that intimate moment. That night when she broke down and let me hold her in my arms. I felt a spark of hope and happiness from that moment on when I'm with her.

She dug into her small bag and pulled out her phone and her butterfly headphones. I also use my phone as a music player since my job gives me the latest upgrades in technology. I strictly told them to not call me in when I'm in school. Placing the headset around her neck and went through her music list. Then it it hit me, I forgot to ask Rose for her number. Man I'm loosing my mind.

"Can I have your number Rose?" I ask politely.

"Sure but why?" She questions.

"In case you request me for anything or if it's an emergency." I said while opening my contacts list.

She hands me her phone that shows her number. I copy it down and place mine in for her. Passing it back to her. She plugs her headset back in and plays a soft tune. They rest on her shoulders as the music is being played quietly. It's loud enough for me to hear it clearly.

"Not bad of music choise Rose." I commented.

She looks at me and smiles. "Thanks, you know this song?"

"I have and listen to it sometimes." Opening my music list and show it to her.

"I know these bands!" Rose said while pointing on the screen.

Then she shows her list on her phone. We kept this conversation going for a while. Showing what bands and genre of music we listen too. Sharing a few laughs here and there. It was interrupted by the teacher speaking. She was explaining the rules and consequences if we break them. You know, the usual instructions before leaving for the trip. Then she sat down and place a disc in the DVD Player. It was the basic greyhound bus intro and safety regulations. Once that was done the doors closed and the buses drove off.

This will be a two and half hour ride. The traffic wasn't bad, I'd prefer using my motorcycle and have Rose behind me. We would get there faster than these buses top speed. One day I'll give her that ride she wants.

"Hey Amy?" Cream said.

I lean back on the seat so Rose can see her friend. She turns and looks at her. Tails sitting next to her and sits on the end seat.

"What's up Cream?" Amy replied.

"Can we go on the ride first?!" She said with excitement written all over her face.

"Sure Cream." Amy smiles towards her best friend. Cream squeals in excitement.

I give her a confused look. "Is that what you normally do first?"

"Both Cream and I have been to the chocolate factory three times already. When her mother would take us during middle school. She always drags me to the factory costar tour because she loves chocolate so much. I'm not a huge fan of sweets but when Cream makes them, they're delicious. She uses the ingredients from the factory into her recipes." Rose explained. I nod my head. That makes sense.

We chat the whole ride down. Eventually the teacher put a movie in and let us watch. Though Rose and I weren't paying much attention. Cream and Tails did watch it and cuddle the whole time. It was nice to see him in a relationship. They're a good match for each other. Besides we've seen the movie already.

**(Cream's Pov)**

I don't think my heart can handle anymore of this. I can't believe I'm cuddling with Tails on the bus. My face was on fire. I hope he doesn't hear my heart beating? It's so embarrassing. My head rests on his shoulder and lean into him. His right arm wraps around my waist. Rubbing his fingers on my shirt. Without thinking I rub my face into his neck. I realized what I did and blush hard. Removing my head and tried to move away from him. I was so embarrassed. Before I could move, his hand on my waist stops me. Pulling me back closer to him.

"And where do you think you're going?" He whispered into my ear.

I flinched. His face was so close, if I turned we would be touching lips. I don't think my face can get any redder.

"Who said you could stop? I don't mind." Using his hand that was on my waist and pulls my head back on his shoulder. Then placed it back.

I could just squeal in joy. I thought Tails isn't into that mushy and cuddly stuff but I guess I was wrong. Well we've been cuddling since we started this relationship five days ago. I'm so happy. I even told my mom and she wishes me the best of luck. I remember my mother telling me how she first meet dad. They fell in love at first sight and been together since. Young love was a dream she wished it never ended. I don't ask much about him since mom doesn't wanna talk about it. I understand but it's terrible that I don't know much about him.

I peek at Shadow and Amy across the isle. She was laughing with what Shadow said. I notice he has a smile on his face. Rumors say that he never smiles. Well they were half true. When I would see him in the halls a few times, along with Sonic. Shadow would have this irritated expression. Usually Sonic would be smiling all the time. I never met him until both him and Tails visited us at the cafe a few weeks ago. He looks tough and intimidating on the outside but I bet he's a big softy in the inside. I've been checking him out lately when he's with my best friend. He seems to enjoy her company. I can easily tell he has feelings for her, he's that obvious. My friend on the other hand is being to stubborn. She needs to realize not all guys are bad and Shadow isn't like Sonic. He's already proven his loyalty and protection to her. She needs a reality check and see that Shadow is a great guy. They're meant for each other. I hope this trip they can make them become closer.

**(Amy's Pov)**

The buses arrive at the factory. It was around ten thirty am. The teacher told us to leave our lunches on the bus, since they'll be here the whole time. They stop in front of the entrance and drop us off. The teacher also informed us that departure will be around six pm. We're here all day and mid evening. It gave us plenty of time to venture around the huge building and a few stores across the road. I had my wad of cash in my skirt pocket and my phone in the other. I don't like carrying extra weight. Once the teacher was finished she entered the bus and they drove to park in the parking lot. Without a second thought I felt a tug on my wrist.

"Let's go Amy!" Cream shouted and raced inside while dragging me behind.

I didn't have time to see if Shadow or Tails are following us. We were dodging other mobians in the building and rushed inside. Finding the line for the coaster tour, I was out of breath. Cream was bouncing off the floor. She's like a kid in a candy store, well more like the chocolate factory. I couldn't help but smile at her. The line wasn't long. The empty carts came into view and we were next. Cream jumped in in the front row as I went in the back. I sighed in relief knowing her energy will be on the sight seeing than on me. I remember when we first came here. Cream and I went on this coaster tour eight times. She couldn't get enough of it.

Its a circle room. The room was a bit dark with some lights. The floor along with the carts. They were painted red with a white stripe along the side, a two seater cart. They have the label Hershey with a number on the back. With a large speaker on the first row.

One of the workers stayed by us and asked. "Would you ladies mind if these two gentlemen joined you?"

We both look up and see Shadow and Tails. Of course they would be following us. Well Tails and Cream are in a relationship after all.

"Sure." Cream said.

They got on. Tails went with Cream as Shadow sat next to me. Cream and Tails started to chat as we enter the ride.

"Your friend is rather energetic." Shadow commented.

"When it comes to the Hershey Factory, she's like a little child. I don't mind it." I said.

Se sat in silence for a minute. I took notice how close we were. If I move another two inches, our hips will be touching. I started to panic. I didn't show it but my insides were jumping. Why do these carts have to be build so small? I tried to keep my attention on the events around us. Displaying the animatronic cows and making the chocolate process. Suddenly I felt something on my side. I look down to see Shadow's hand touching me. I look at him. He gives me a devilish smirk. I tried to push his hand away but he doesn't move. Seriously?! He pulling this again? I hope Cream and Tails don't turn around.

His hand travels around my back and lands on my left hip. Pulling me closer towards him. I swear he's doing this on purpose. I felt my cheeks become warm. The cart rides through this heated tunnel, my body was getting too warm. It's not from the ride.

He leans his face and tries to kiss me. I turn my head away as his lips make contact to my cheek. My focus was conflicted from Shadow and the ride. I tried to keep my attention on the noises but it was difficult. Shadow places light pecks on my cheek then down my neck. I jolted in surprise. I had to keep my voice down. I didn't want to attract Cream or Tails attention. I felt him smirk on my fur. Oh he's so doing this on purpose...

"Something wrong Rose?" He whispers into my fur.

"Get off me." I threatened back. I had to keep my voice down.

He chuckles. "Make me."

The ride is half way done and he won't stop his advancements. He's such a jerk. The more his hands travel around my school uniform, the more my body reacts. Goose bumps form on my skin as his fingers graze over my skirt's edge. Barely touching my pink thigh. He's not touching inportiant part of my body, more like teasing me. Without realizing it, a moan escapes my lips. It was a soft and quiet one. He heard it and forced me to face him. Shadow forcefully kisses me. His hands grip me and tilts his head, making the kiss become deeper. As it lasted for a few seconds, he leans back. Smirking at me in triumph. My face was on fire as my body was tingling.

He lets go of me and moves back at the edge of the cart. Placing his head on his arm. Facing forwards to look bored but it was the total opposite. He looks at me with one eye and smirks. Showing his canine teeth and lightly chuckles. I glare at him. That jerk!

As the ride ends, we all get off the cart. Heading out of the room and enter the factory's shop. The workers gave us a sample of their newest product. It wasn't bad but I'm not too fond of chocolate.

**(Shadow's Pov)**

Rose's reactions was entertaining. I couldn't help myself and tease her. I was enjoying teasing her maybe a little too much. I didn't mean for her to moan but it was such a turn on. I had to kiss her. Her face has the deepest shade of red I've ever seen. Glaring at me and pouts like a little child. She is amusing to mess with. I made sure to keep it on low profile. Tails and Cream were busy chatting and watching the rides entertainment. The ride was boring and I used Rose to cure my boredom. As I kiss her, I could feel her give in. Oh that feeling when she gives in. If we were at her place or mine, I would of claim her right now. She doesn't realize how beautiful and a sly vixen she really is. I had to keep myself in check. I never knew a female can make me feel this excited.

As we got off the ride, I can feel my victory. Rose doesn't stand a chance when I'm around. She has no idea what I have for her. Both Cream and Rose walk in front of Tails and myself. We entered the shopping center inside this factory. Selling all types of sweets and merchandise. Probably expensive as hell. I could get a discount because I secretly work with a government agency but it wouldn't be much of a secret if I tell everyone. I'm not interested in any of the things they have on the shelves.

We first went through the candy section. All the different sweets either covered in chocolate or inside colorful wrapping. I wasn't into sweets either but I do make an exception once in a while. Suddenly Cream ran with Amy right behind her. We followed and kept up with the pace. Like I said before, this girl is energetic.

"This is what I was looking for!" Cream shouted.

She picks up this huge five pound chocolate bar. Labeled the largest chocolate bar. They seriously make thoes?

"You're seriously buying that?" Tails questions.

"Yeah, I usually I get two or three of these. I use the chocolate in my sweets and beverages. I'd rather use the finest ingredients than false products." Cream explained.

"You still have a few bits in the freezer from the last bar. That was three years ago Cream." Rose said.

Wait she said three years ago and she still have bits of a large bar left? This girl uses a lot of chocolate in her sweets. I do admit it's tasty but I prefer Rose's cooking. The huge five pound bar was eighty bucks. The price was average for a huge chunk of chocolate.

"I didn't bring enough money for three of these." Cream said "All well one is enough for now."

She grabs one of them but Tails stopped her. "I can pay for them Cream." He grabbed two more and the one in her hands.

"You don't have to do that Tails." Cream tries to stop him.

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I can't please my girl?" He said. "Besides I enjoy your sweets and I'm curious on what you made for us today."

Creams face blushed so hard. I do say he was smooth. I folded my arms and smirk at him. Not bad Tails, not bad.

"We'll meet with you guys later, Cream and I will walk around the candy section for a bit." Tails said. Wrapping his free arms around Creams waist and holding the three large bars in the other. Walking in the crowd as we lost sight of them.

Rose and I walk the opposite direction after the split up. She picked up a small hand basket and looks around the many sweets on the shelves. I walk beside her.

"I never seen her blush like that before. Tails is good with his words." Rose complemented.

"He's never done that since I've known him. He must really like your friend to pull that off." I said.

"He's not the only one." Rose said.

"Oh, how so?" I smirk at her.

She turns towards me. Giving me a seductive look and steps towards me till she was only a few inches away. "You may have the looks but it'll take more than a few touches and a selective choice of words to persuade me." She walks off into another isle. Swaying her hips with each step she takes.

Damn, she's a sly seductive little minx. She kind of reminds me of Rouge but with more fire in those emerald eyes. I had to hold myself back from taking her to the floor. I followed her to the merchandise section. We got into the deepest part of the shop and nobody is in sight. I see her back turned at me. I creep closer till I was right behind her.

"You know Rose." I said into her ear. She didn't move but her eyes make contact with mine. "I never back down from a challenge."

One of my hands slide down her body. Brushing against her pink fur under her uniform. She leans her body back and shakes her ass against me. I suppress a moan but a small growl deep in my throat was noticed. She chuckles at me.

"Payback from earlier." Then she leaves me there, all dumbfounded.

That was a dirty trick. I can't believe I fell for it. She is full of surprises. When I walk her home, she's so asking for it. I catch up to her and see her skimming through the merchandise. I decided to drop the subject for now. We are in public after all. I took note of what was inside her basket. Some candies, two coffee mugs, and a large plush Hershey pillow. Looking at the different shirts on the hangers. I was next to her the entire time. Then we hear whimpering behind some large jackets. Rose walks around the clothes and sees a small child on the ground. Rose kneels on the carpet floor and place the basket on next to her.

"Are you okay little one?" Rose asked the frightened child.

He turns to look at her. His lime green eyes are covered in tears. He was a small hedgehog. Dark grey color fur, black highlights on his quills and eyes, quills that look similar to Sonic's style, a red t-shirt, white shorts, and a peach muzzle. He seems to be five years old. He hugs a white teddy bear with a Hershey logo on it, still having the price tag attached on its ear.

The child jumps into Roses arms, crying in pure terror. Rose hugs the frightened child.

"Shhh...It's okay little one." Rose picks up the child and hold him in her arms. He head buries into her neck as he hugs the plush. If someone took a picture right now, it'll look like she's a mother.

"You lost your mom?" She asks the young hedgehog. He nods his head in understanding.

I pick up the basket in my arms next to Rose. She turns to me and looks worried. "We have to find his mother, she must be worried sick."

Looking at the child with a calm expression. "We'll find her for you. Until then, you're going to be with us little one."

We start to walk around the stores to find his mother. Having no luck for fifteen minutes, we decided to rest on a bench by the large fake vegetation. Rose places the kid on her lap as he plays with the plush. I sit next to her and watch them. She would pet his quills and play with the little child. I stare in interest. The little hedgehog looks at me and smiles. Reaches his hand out towards me. I just stare at him.

"Come on Shadow, he won't bite." Rose said.

I place my hand out. His little fingers touch my hand. It was so small compared to me. His little hand grips my fingers. The little kid as a strong grip. I slightly smile at the kid. I didn't know what came over me but I was in content. Rose giggles at me. The kid laughs out loud. We were interrupted by a male voice.

"Aww what a cute child."

We look up to see one of the workers at the factory. Wearing a red and brown shirt/pants Hershey uniform. He was a purple cat with a white muzzle, blue eyes, and probably in his mid thirties. He looks at the child, Rose, and myself.

"You're very lucky to have such a beautiful wife and child sir." The worker said towards Shadow.

I stare at him in shock. Wife?! He thinks that Rose and I are...I glimpse at Rose to see her face in total embarrassment. Red as a cherry.

"No no no no sir, we're not married. We found this child in the factory and he lost his mom. Shadow and I are high school students." Rose spoke out.

The worker looks at her in shock and apologizes. "I'm so sorry miss. I accidentally jump to conclusions."

I has to let that sink in. Rose and I married and having children together. My face blushed a little at the thought. Thank chaos that I don't know any of these people.

The worker grabs his walky talky and speaks into it. Another voice went through. They chatted for a bit. Both Rose and I stare at him until he was done.

"What a relief. We've been looking for a missing child all morning. We have his mother with one of our security guards." He said.

"That's good." Rose said. "You see, these nice gentlemen found your mom." The child looks at her and smiles.

Waiting a few minuted till a female voice was heard. "Michael!" The female was similar to the child in looks but change the color of stripes to orange and amber eyes.

Rose hands the child to his mother. She hugs him closer to her. "Oh my little Michael." One of the guards was right behind her.

"Thank you for finding my child." She said with tears streaming down her face.

"You're welcome miss. I'm glad that we could help." Rose said as I nodded.

"How should I repay you and your boyfriend?" She said while holding the child in her arms.

Roses face was red again. I slightly blushed but spoke out. "No need miss. We're just happy knowing he's back with his mother."

"Thank you so much." She said. She turns to leave with the worker and guard near her. The little child looks over his moms shoulder and waves at us. Rose waves back as I nod. They soon leave the building as we sat back down on the bench.

"I can't believe that worker thought you were my husband and the mother though you're my boyfriend." Rose said. Her ears lay flat against her head as her cheeks blush hard.

"The husband part was a bit far fetched but boyfriend has a nice ring too it." I said.

Rose looks at me in shock and her blush still visible. "Oh shut up."

"You know Rose. You're adorable when you blush like that." I complemented. I didn't mean to voice that. That was meant to stay as a thought.

She turns away in embarrassment. She was so red, that the tips of her ears show the redness from her face. I couldn't help but smile at her. I notice her hands on her legs. I place my hand on top of hers. Gently touching her hand with mine. She looks at me.

"Lets pay for these and catch up with Cream and Tails." I said. She nods and we headed to the registers.

**(Amy's Pov)**

I pay for my things at the registers. Using the load of money I had. Shadow was a bit taken back. I just shrugged my shoulders and pick up the bags but was stopped. Shadow insisted to carry them. I didn't want him too but he was persistent. I grab my phone and called Cream. Hearing it ring three times till she picks up.

"Hey Amy, what's up?" She said.

"Shadow and I are heading towards the bus. Dropping off the items and getting the lunch for everyone. Where are you at?" I ask.

"Oh Tails and I are walking around. We'll meet you at the buses." Cream said and hung up.

I close my phone and placed it into my skirt pocket. It's around 2pm now. I didn't realizes time flew so fast. The coaster tour was ten minutes, then we walked through the shops, and helped a lost kid find his mother. The buses were parked far off in the parking lot. The doors open and we entered. Shadow opened the sectioned doors and passed me the lunch as he replaces the space with the bags. Closed the doors and we got off. Cream and Tails headed our way. Tails went inside the bus and swapped the giant bars for the box of Creams sweets. We decided to find a location to sit. It was nice and sunny out today. Sit under an umbrella connected to a round table and chairs.

I sat down as Cream was across from me. Tails to my right and Shadow to my left. I open my bento lunch. Spreading the two boxes among the four of us. Cream did the same with her sweets. I pass Cream her chopsticks as I got mine. Shadow brought his own pair. They were solid black, the basic kinds. Tails still had trouble but Cream helped him again. He was more into the sweets that she made instead of eating the full lunch. I made peach buns again with rice, spicy flounder sushi, cucumber rolls, cut assorted fruits, and water for our beverage. Cream made chocolate chip cookies and some cupcakes.

As I pick up a peach dumpling with my chopsticks and was about to eat it, my wrist was being pulled. Shadow tugged my hand to his face and ate the dumpling. I blushed and pout like a child.

"Hey I was going to eat that!" I shouted at him.

He just chuckles and picks up a spicy sushi. Eating it with a sly smirk upon his face. That jerk!

I felt eyes staring at me. I turn to face Cream and Tails. Tails was speechless by Shadow's action as Cream smiles at me. Giving me a thumbs up and mouthed 'he so likes you'.

I closed my eyes in embarrassment and ate the food. I felt my heart beat increase and my body tingles in irritation. I don't know whether to be happy or mad at him. Wait...happy? Do I have feelings for Shadow? Every time he's near me, I feel weak. My heart ponds in my chest. When he holds my hand or has me in his arms, I swear my skin was on fire. My body would melt and obey his every command. His warm breath touching my fur or his deep voice into my ears. What's wrong with me?!

"On yeah, Amy are you going to get some groceries while you're here?" Cream asks while eating a peach bun.

"Oh thanks for reminding me! I definitely need a few things here, they have a special ingredients that isn't sold near us." I said while munching on some rice.

"What is these ingredients you need?" Shadow asks in curiosity.

"It's some special herbs and spices they sell down the street of the factory. They're hard to get since the plants come from a distance far away from us. I only manage to find them here. I tried looking online but the prices were too much. Especially the shipping and handling." I paused. "They sell around thirty or forty dollars here. It's cheep compared to the online prices."

"I even tried finding them, they're not easy to get your hands on. Believe me I've looked through several stores and no luck." Cream whines.

"Thanks for looking but I got it Cream." I giggle at her childish whining.

"Since we have a few more hours to kill, both you and Tails can walk around some more. We've already seen enough the factory and its shops. Now I need to go to the stores down the street and check the items they have." I offered.

"Sounds like a plan, I'll call or text you when we're done. It's going to be a long ride home." Cream said.

We finish the lunch and Shadow offered to place the box on the bus. Cream and Tails went through the chocolate factory's buildings behind the main one. They'll find the large fountain, hotels, historical museum, etc. While I go into the stores down the main street and get my herbs, with Shadow not too far behind me. I asked the teacher permission since it's off the factory's property. She trusts me and allows me to go.

One of the main buildings I usually go to is the second to last building on the street. It's labeled 'Herbs for days'. They always have what I'm looking for. They owner is a friendly old woman. She is a ferret in her mid sixties. Her name is Mrs. Anderson. She is married and has three children. Now they're all grown up and have families. I met them before and became great friends. I chat with them over emails or calls throughout the years.

Shadow opens the door for me, being a gentlemen. I thanked him and enter the store. As the door opened the bell went off. Signaling the store owner.

"Aww Amelia, it's great to see you again deary." Mrs. Anderson said with a smile upon her face.

"Greetings Mrs. Anderson. How is your family doing since I last saw them?" I said.

"Please call me Granny deary. You're always too formal." She chirped back with giggles.

"Sorry force of habit." I apologized.

"Where is Cream and her mother? I always see them with you?" She asks in wonder.

"I'm on a school field trip to the chocolate factory down the street. Vanilla isn't here but Cream is." I paused. "She's out looking at all the factories buildings and the chocolate with her boyfriend."

Mrs. Anderson looks at me with happiness and hugs her cheeks. "Awww young love. It's a wonderful feeling. I definitely miss my youth. My husband was a looker back then." She said with some spunk. "Now he's out helping the grand kids with some work and making a new nursery for one of our children."

"Yeah I know, your youngest daughter is having her second child. It's a girl right?" I ask.

"Yes, I can't wait to see the bundle of joy once she arrives. It should be six months now that she's pregnant." She said.

Then she notice Shadow next to me. "Who is this handsome fellow? Your boyfriend?" She persuades.

I blush at her question. "No, this is Shadow a fellow classmate and friend of mine. Cream's boyfriend's best friend."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Shadow, I'm Mrs. Anderson." She said.

"The pleasure is all mine." Shadow said back.

"Handsome and polite. A fine young gentlemen you have there Amelia. This ones a definitely a keeper!" She said to me.

Oh boy, just end my life. This is so embarrassing. Shadow and I are just friends. How many times do I have to say that?! Shadow chuckles at the shop owner.

"It seems that I have more people on my side Rose." He smirks towards me.

"Oh shut it you." I pouted. He chuckles again. Yeah that's right, laugh at me you jerk. I'll get my revenge one day.

After all the giggles and commentaries. We finally got down to business. "Are you here for the usual Amelia?" She asks.

"Yup. Your store is the only one that sells the best herbs and spices. Especially in great quality and reasonable prices." I complemented.

"Thank you deary." She smiles at me. "Let me know if you two need anything."

I nod my head and pick up a small basket. Started to look through all the different spices and herbs on the many shelves. With Shadow behind me.

**(Shadow's Pov)**

As we enter this herbal store. The scents of different spices and plants hits my nose. Some that were sweet and others having a slight kick too them. It was pleasant new experience for me. I didn't know these stores existed. I'm learning something new every day. The store owner looks at us and smiles. She's an elderly female ferret. Brown and white fur, light magenta eyes, glasses handing down her face, a light orange dress with white frills, and a small hat on her head. Greeting Rose with kindness. It seems that they know each other and she has met her children as well. I listen to their conversation and found out many new things. Rose seems to know the family quite a bit. Maybe one day she'll introduce me to them. It's a thought.

The lady notice my presence and talks to me. "Who's this handsome fellow? Your boyfriend?" She asks Rose.

I look at her and see her face blush red. Being embarrassed by her question. I smirk at her. She's so cute when she blushes.

"No, this is Shadow a fellow classmate and friend of mine. Cream's boyfriend best friend." Rose persuades the old ferret.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Shadow, I'm Mrs. Anderson." She said with a bow towards me.

"The pleasure is all mine." I said back with equal mannerism.

"Handsome and polite. A fine young gentlemen you have there Amelia. This ones a definitely a keeper!" She said to Rose.

Roses face was deep red. Embarrassment and shock was all over her face. I couldn't help but chuckle at her. The old woman definatly has some spunk to her. I like her already.

"It seems that I have more people on my side Rose." I smirk towards Rose.

"Oh shut it you." She pouts. I chuckle at her childish pout.

Once the conversation was over, Rose and I walk through the store. It was two floors of spices, herbs, plants, and decorations. Something that women would find interesting or a cook would like. The many labels were interesting, the scents of different herbs were a handful, and the many cheesy decorations scattered throughout the store. Rose picked some of the many spices and herbs. Paying for them and made our way out the door. Rose stopped before taking a step outside. Turning back to the old women.

"It was nice seeing you again Mrs. Anderson and tell your husband I said hello." Rose said.

"Will do deary and take care." The old women said back.

I closed the door behind us as we went on our way. We stopped at a few more stores and looked around. Nothing interesting happened for the rest of the trip. Well besides spending most all of the time I had with Rose. I was enjoying her company and showing me around a few places that she's been too. What surprises me was we didn't enter any clothing or makeup stores. I thought most girls go to these places but Rose doesn't. She probably has enough clothes in her room already and make up...she doesn't need it. Her all natural look is beautiful enough for me. I'd prefer women that don't pound on make up and perfume. It's too harsh on my nose and makes them look and smell like a whore. It's whatever.

The teacher eventually tells all the students that the trip has ended. We all get on the buses. Now that It's six pm, we won't get back till eight thirty or nine. Since traffic is a bit heptic during this time. Once we all got on the bus, they drove off. The sun was setting on the horizon as the sky turns twilight. Showing many hues of oranges and yellows. then it eventually turns dark. The stars graze the night sky. The buses glow with this blue lighting on the inside. The teacher put in another movie but none of us were paying attention to it. Both Cream and Tails were passed out on the opposite isle next to us, while Rose and I were wide awake. Rose was looking at the screen with a bored expression. I wanted to change that look on her face.

I slip my hand in between us. Hers was on the chair in the middle of us. Our fingers touch but she didn't flinch. She looks at me with the corner of her eyes then looks back at the screen. Placing my hand on top of hers for a while. Then I intertwined our fingers together. Holding her small hand into my fingers. She flinched from my bold move. I decided to go easy since I did roughly kiss her earlier today. I gave her a break this time.

"A little tense there Rose?" I smirk at her.

"It's hard to relax next to you, since you attacked me again." She pouts.

"I do enjoy messing with you. Though I don't hear any complaints of distress. More like moans and calls of pleasure." My smirk never left my face.

She blushes hard from my last comment. Her hand squeezes mine and I did the same back. I chuckle and bring her hand to my face. I kiss it lightly while looking at her. My red eyes stare into her emerald irises. That blush never leaves her face. Her eyes show many emotions. I couldn't grasp each one but the ones that stand out the most were embarrassment, shyness, and longing. That last one throw me off a bit. She usually tries to get away or deny any feelings that she has for me. I drop our connected hands and lean towards her face. She does the same. Our faces were mere inches apart. I could feel her breath touch my lips. I wanted to kiss her but I don't know if she'll let me. I usually make the first move but she seems more forward than usual. I'm not complaining though.

I couldn't wait anymore so I lightly kiss her. She was all tense but relaxes her body within seconds. She gave in rather quickly. I didn't hesitate. I place my hands on her head and waist. I pull her close as the light kiss becomes longer and longer. I didn't make this a rough on this time. I don't wanna force her into something that she isn't ready and on a greyhound bus is not a good place to make out in. Even though this bus doesn't have many mobians inside. I couldn't help myself. She was too beautiful and this moment was too good to pass up. The kiss ends as we gather air into our lungs. Our foreheads touch and our eyes connect. This was a nice and peaceful moment. We enjoy the rest of the ride home. Our hands never left each others as she leans on me. I rest my head on top of hers and watch the rest of the movie.

The buses almost reach the school. Rose grabs her phone and calls someone. I listen to her conversation.

"Hello Vanilla, It me Amy."

"Yes the trip was nice and Cream had fun."

"I was wondering if you could pick us up since Cream and Tails are asleep on the bus."

"No Shadow is still awake. I can't sleep since I have to make dinner once I get home."

"Okay, we'll be at the front entrance of the school. See you in a bit. Bye."

The call ends and she looks at me. "I asked Vanilla to pick Cream and Tails up. If you don't mind walking?"

"No I don't mind." I said.

I woke Tails up from his sleep. He realized were at the school. He wakes Cream up and grabs her belongings. As I did for Rose and myself. We got off the buses and saw Cream's mother at the entrance. The buses drove off once all the students and teachers left. Cream and Tails get into the vehicle. Both Rose and I were about to walk to her place. We were stopped by Cream's mother.

"Don't you want a ride back. It's rather dark out?" She suggests.

"No I'm okay as long as Shadow is walking me home. Since tomorrow is a weekend. Cream and Tails can come over when they want too. You're also welcome to come Vanilla." Rose said.

"Alright deary and thank you. Have a god night and stay safe." She said before she drove off into the night.

Both Rose and I headed back to her place. It wasn't long till we reached it. She opens the door and lets me in.

"Are you sure you want me here tonight?" I ask her.

"I don't mind your company Shadow. Besides you helped me all day today. It's only fair that I'll cook dinner for you." She said.

I nod my head and place her things on the kitchen counter. Her cat came into the room and rubs against my leg. I look down at it and picked her up. She starts purring in my arms. Rose giggles and pets the feline.

"It seems I'm not the only one that enjoys your company." She said.

I place the cat down as Rose starts going through the things she bought today. Placing the spices on the cabinet shelves, the candies in the pantry, and starts grabbing food for dinner. The plush pillow was placed in the hallway closet.

"How's fried shrimp sound Shadow?" She asks.

"That sounds good to me Rose." I said back.

"Just let me go change first." She said while heading up the stairs.

I waited patiently for her return. She comes back down the stairs in her usual black shorts and spaghetti strap shirt. Her quills tied into a pony tail, and her glasses and clips were off. Letting her bangs fall onto her face. Once in the kitchen again she starts to prepare on making dinner.

She grabs the seafood from the freezer. Placing the large frozen bag in the sink. Going to her stove and places a large round pot on one of the gas burners. Going to the pantry to grab cooking oil and places the large bottle on the counter. Then some bread crumbs, eggs, many spices and herbs, and flower. Using three bowls to place each ingredient in. Flower in the first bowl, Eggs in the second, and the crumbs with the different herbs in the last bowl. The shrimp were rather large and didn't have the shells on. They seem to already have been boiled because they're a pink color.

"Do you need any help Rose?" I offered.

"Sure, if you could set up the table that'll be great." Rose said while rinsing off the shrimp.

I did just that. Since Cream and Tails aren't with us this time, it'll just be Rose and I. It kind of feels like a date even though were not together "yet". If we do have a relationship. I would take Rose to a nice restaurant for dinner. Nothing too fancy but nice enough to enjoy ourselves.

Before she dips the shrimp into the batter she hands one of them to her cat. The feline goes on her back legs and reaches towards Rose. "Alright Olivia, here you go." Placing the shrimp in the cats mouth and starts to eat it. It seems that she likes seafood.

Rose pores the oil into the large pot and turns on the stove. Letting the oil get hot before placing the shrimp inside. As they simmer in the hot oil, she grabs the rice and two more pots. Placing them on the stove next to the cooking shrimp.

"Hey Shadow, wanna pick a vegetable for dinner? They're in the freezer on the second shelf." Rose said while placing more food in the oil.

I grab one of the frozen bags and fill one of the pots half way. Then tie the bag and place it back into the freezer. I watch her stir the shrimp in the hot cooking oil. The sounds of the food sizzling and splatting was interesting. She stirs them with metal tongs. Flipping them over on the other side and picking them up. Placing the cooked food on a plate. Once there all cooked she turns off the burner. I grab the plate from her hands and put it on the table. Then she turns on the rice and vegetable on the stove. Letting that cook and drain the excess water. Placing the pots on the island counter. With large spoons to scoop the food up. She went into her fridge to grab drinks. She hands us water and we started to eat.

"This is delicious Rose." I complemented.

"Thank you, I try my best." She said.

We finish the food and I helped wash the dishes. We sat in the living room and watched some shows. None that interested me. It was at least ten at night. Sitting on her leather couch, Rose was next to me. She started to yawn. She must be tired since we had a long day. Grabbing the remote, I turned off the TV. I pick her up bride style in my arms and headed up the stairs. She was dozing off as she buries her face into my chest fur. She's like a child. I don't mind it. I open her door with my foot. It wasn't closed. I didn't want to disturb her. I sat on the bed with her in my arms. Removing the pony tail from her quills and place her down gently. I got up and was about to leave the room till a hand stops me. She was preventing me from moving. Her eyes were half asleep but she gives off this look of 'don't leave'. I shake my head and smile at her.

I answer her pleas and I started to remove my blazer and tie. It was opened to begin with anyway. I place them on the floor. Not caring of what happens to it. My buttoned shirt was open all the way. I didn't feel like fixing it. I was only in my pants and opened shirt. She shifts on the bed to let me lay with her. I'm surprised that she's letting me get close to her. I have a feeling were going to be together sooner than I thought. We'll take about it in the morning. Right now I'm just going to enjoy another night with Rose. I lay down on the bed as she moves closer. I laying on my back as she gets on top of me. Curling herself into my chest and legs. I happily wrap my arms around her. She was passed out in mere seconds. Cuddling into my chest fur and smile in her sleep. Soon I followed her in dream land. Another peaceful night shared together with the woman I have feelings for. What more can a guy want?

* * *

**Side Note:** I used the Hershey Chocolate Factory as an example for this field trip chapter. Since I had a difficult time coming up with new ideas. I'll be adding some realistic locations that might not exist in the sonic universe. Most of my references will be from romance/slice of life/drama/school mangas. I've read so many that I can't make a one page list(it's that long). If you're curious about the lawyer who stalked Amy, he'll be back in future chapters. There will be some action as well.

I'm also giving a shot out to a friend of mine, who I talk frequently with(you know who you are). I've been collaborating with that exact writer on a story lately. For months now we've put the last few pieces in to complete the plot and additional details. I'll post the title of the story and who the other writer is once it's finally posted. Until then, keep a look out if I change any of my updates.


	13. Greeting New Acquaintances

**Greeting New ****Acquaintances**

**(Shadow's Pov)**

My ears twitch from the birds outside. I started to wake up from another peaceful and dreamless sleep. My nose was filled with this sweet smell. The scent was nice and gave me a slight tingle through my fur. I blurry my face into this sweet aroma. My body shifts to this scent. Without thinking, I nuzzle into this soft and warm feeling. I open my eyes to see that I'm holding Rose rather close to me. Well more like cuddling to be exact. I have my arms around her torso as our legs are tangled together. My face was buried into her neck and quills. She moans in her sleep. I didn't realize my actions were making her give off soft like noises. I could easily tell she's still in a deep sleep.

Her fur was so soft and her scent was so addicting. I could just drown in it. I shifted myself even deeper into her fur. My arms squeeze her body in a tight grip. In doing so she lets out another moan as her body moves. Thank chaos were wearing clothes because her hips grind against me. I had to hold back my voice. I didn't want to wake her nor start something erotic while she's sleeping. I'd prefer her being awake and my girlfriend first before I would go that far. Even though my body was enjoying this...a little too much. I could feel myself getting aroused. It's too early in the morning for this. I had to calm myself down. Steady my breathing and drown my thoughts out. After ten minutes, I was back to normal.

My shirt was unbuttoned so I can feel fur on fur. She was so warm against me. Her curved back fits into my muscular chest. It felt like our bodies fit together. My instincts were telling me to nuzzle her and I did just that. I lightly kiss and nibble on her neck, shoulder, and her quills. Giving her my affection. I didn't bite her but slightly poke my canines on her skin. I don't plan on marking her yet. That'll be in the near future. Rose started to stir in her sleep while purring. I thought that was the cutest sound I've ever heard. Then she turns in her sleep. Her body faces me as her face is in my white patch of fur on my chest, smiling and purring some more. I continue my nuzzling on her face and quills. Her arms go around my back and pulls me closer. Her chest is against my abs. Like I said before, I'm glad she wears clothes in bed. If we were naked or she was just in her undergarments, I would have a harder time controlling myself. I still like her a lot. That'll never change. I have a feeling today is going to be a nice day. Still burring myself into her fur, my eyes look out the window. The clock was on the other side of the bed. I couldn't see what time it was and I didn't feel like moving. By the suns location, I could guess it was around eight am. Today is Saturday and we have nothing planned. Rose is off this weekend. Her boss gave her some time to herself. I personally thank her for that. Usually Rose would leave for work around eleven and end her shift at six.

My hands rub her back and arms. I'm fully awake now and don't feel like getting up. I look at her sleeping face and smile at her. One of her quills lands on her cheek. I gently move it away and rub her face. She leans into my hand and chest. Enjoying the feeling in her sleep. I find it interesting that she's purring and curls into my body without knowing she's really doing it.

Then her eyes start to flutter open. Still being half asleep, she buries herself back into my body. It seems that she doesn't want to wake up just yet. I don't mind. I'd be more than happy to lay in bed with her in my arms and sleep the day away. I know for a fact that Tails and Cream are still out from yesterday. They'll most likely not show up today. Besides Tails wanted to spend more quality time with his new girlfriend. He hasn't had the chance do to so since they started dating.

Rose made small noises, attracting my attention from my thoughts. She looks up at me. Her eyes were still half asleep but smiles at me. I did the same and kiss her forehead. She giggles lightly. If I knew better, I think she starting to open up even more to me. Maybe we can be together sooner than I thought. I was itching to make that happen but you can't force a female. Things take time and I'm being patient as possible. Compare this moment to our first real interaction is different. The library incident doesn't count since I barely knew her. Now it's been weeks since and we've gotten closer. I'm just one step away to claim her as my girlfriend.

"What time is it?" She mumbles in my fur.

"Around eight thirty." I said.

She started to wiggle out of my grasp but I stopped her. I didn't want to get up and neither does she. But she is stubborn like that.

"Shadow." She whines. "I need to get up."

"There's no rush, you don't have work and nothing planned for today." I told her.

She said nothing. Knowing that I was right and couldn't argue back. She sighs. I turn my body on my back and shifted her on my chest. Her face rests into my neck and shoulder as her body lays on me. The covers are on us to trap our body heat. Making us both wanting to sleep the day away. My hand rubs her back gently. We enjoy this peaceful silence and cuddle in her bed. It was soft but my bed is bigger than her's and have black satin sheets. I'll eventually share it with her.

We stay like this for another hour. Sadly she had to get up. I wanted to keep her in my arms but that'll have to wait. She sat up in bed as the covers fell off our bodies. Siting on the edge of the bed. She stretches her body to let her muscles lose. From where I was, I got a good view of her body. Her back arches as her chest and ass stick out more. She didn't notice me staring at her. I turn my eyes away for a split second before she turns to look at me.

"How's waffles and fruit sound?" She offers for breakfast.

"It's fine with me." I responded.

Rose smiles at me. Removing herself from the bed and got some clothes. She's going to freshen up for the day.

"I'll take a shower then make our breakfast. If you don't mind waiting?" She asks me.

"Take your time." I rose my body off the bed.

My loose buttoned white shirt hangs lower on my shoulders. I didn't care. I scratch my head and close my eyes. Letting my body get used to waking up. I felt her staring at me. I glace towards her direction. Her eyes look at my body as a small blush is visible on her face. I couldn't help but chuckle. That got her attention and snapped her back into reality.

"Like what you see Rose?" I teased.

Her blush got darker and glares at me. She turns her head and walks out. Going into the bathroom. I hear the door slightly slam shut. The smirk never left my face. Teasing her is amusing.

I got off the bed and made it. It's the least I can do since I stayed the night here again. I might as well move in at this point or she can move in with me. Being near her is like second nature to me. My ears perk up to the sound of running water. I buttoned up a few buttons of my shirt. Enough to leave my chest fur exposed. I located my blazer and tie on the floor. Picking them up and placed them on the bed. Leaving her room and closed the door. I walk past the bathroom that she was using. Down the stairs and into the kitchen. I notice her cat sitting on the floor next to the fridge. I remember how Rose fed her in the past. But I first set the coffee in the coffee machine, then fed the feline. It wasn't hard to do. As I fill her dish, the cat would rub against my legs. I walk to the other end of the kitchen and place the bowl on the floor. She went after it and purred. I scratch behind her ears and went back to the machine. It rings in completion. I grab two mugs in a cabinet and filled them with the hot beverage. As I did this I hear Rose coming down the stairs. I meet her at the bottom and handed her a glass. She instantly took notice of the beverage and her cat feeding in the kitchen. I sat on the couch casually sipping the liquid. Rose joins me on the couch.

"Thank you Shadow, you didn't have to do that." She said.

"It's no problem." I said while looking at her.

She smiles at me and we sat in silence. Drinking the hot coffee and enjoying each others company. She eventually got breakfast started. We sat in the kitchen and ate. Her cooking is delicious as always. I help her finish the dishes and we sat back into the living room. I grabbed the remote and flipped through the channels. Finding something to keep us occupied. My arms rest on the couch as I lean back. Rose leans against my chest as her focus is on the TV screen. I place my arm around her hips. Watching shows for an hour or so. I personally was enjoying the slow day together. Nothing planned and no one disturbing us.

Just as that thought processed in my mind, we heard a phone going off upstairs. It wasn't mine since it was off. Rose got up and fetched her phone. She came back down stairs in a conversation. I didn't know who she was chatting with. I let her be till the call ends.

"That was Cream." She spoke while sitting back down on the couch.

I just look at her and waited for her to finish.

"She wanted to know if we're up to going to the mall later today." She said.

I'm not too thrilled of public places but I can put up with it. I'll be able to enjoy myself more with Rose at my side. She's not too keen on public locations as well but doesn't mind going. I shake my head to answer her.

"She said to meet her and Tails there around elevenish." Rose said as she turns to watch the screen again.

As the time past, eleven came rather quickly. I was fully dressed with my blazer and hover shoes. I wait patiently at the bottom of the stairs for her. Usually females would take forever to get ready but Rose takes five minutes. She came down in a grey t-shirt, jeans, and red boots. Her hair was up with the whole glasses and pony tail look. She looks beautiful. Before we exited the door, I stopped her. She looks at me all confused. I removed her glasses and pony tail. Her hair falls down her back as her bangs reach past her face. She glares at me.

"I need those back!" She tries to reach for them but fails. My arm was over her body to keep out of reach.

"You look more beautiful without the look." I said to her.

Her face was red from my complement. I smirk at her as I place her things on the coffee table. She tries to get them again but I stopped her. She was so weak and easy to over power. She has her phone and the house keys in her pocket. I push her out the door and lock it behind me. Preventing her to get them. I chuckle at her as she pouts on the front porch. I remember her saying that she wanted to ride on my motorcycle.

"Rose, didn't you say you wanted a motorcycle ride?" I called to her.

She looks at me speechless. Her eyes widen in surprise. Remembering when she said that a few days ago. "Wait you're implying..." She paused mid sentence as I nodded in approval. She smiles at me with excitement.

"We need to head to my place to ride it." I said.

"Don't you live on the other side of town?" She asks. Giving me a questionable look.

I walk behind her and picked her up bride style. She yelps in surprise. Her arms went around my neck. "I can get there faster while holding you." I said to her.

She nods her head. I started to run to my place. Kicking on my hover shoes to get there faster. Her arms hold onto my body as she buries her face into my chest. We pass though each mobian with ease. The surroundings all blurified and the wind rings into our ears. I reach my place in mere minutes. I place Rose on her feet as I unlock my front door. She notice right away my house is secluded on the edge of the forest. The neighbors are a few miles down the road. I live on the edge of the city but close enough to reach the school under thirty minutes. My house is a two story building in a light grey hue. Containing a garage on the side. I open the door and let her enter first. The interior is a darker color than her home. Walls in a light black hue, leather and wooden furniture, wood flooring, and a TV in the living room. She examines my living space as I head up the stairs. I motion her to follow. Walking a few steps behind me till she reaches my room. Being a gentleman, I allowed her to enter first. She was hesitant at first but kept moving forward. She instantly took notice of my king size bed, covered in black satin sheets. Her face show a tint of pink on her cheeks. I grabs my basic cloths and headed to my personal washroom. Before I left my room I look at her.

"You're more than welcome to examine the rest of my house until I return." I said.

She nods in response. I turn to leave for my shower. As I wash myself, thoughts went through my head. Two in particular. Rose is the first female to enter my home and my room. Images of her in my arms on my bed went through my head. I smirk at the thought.

**(Amy's Pov)**

When Shadow picked me up in his arms, I could feel my heart pound in my chest. His musclar arms and chest felt nice and comforting. Then he started to run with great speed. Making the images around us all blurry. The wind blew against our bodies and it closed all sound in my ears. We reach his home in minutes. He carefully puts me down to unlock the door. I took notice of the design and the location. It's on the other side of the town and secluded within the forest. Nature surrounds us. I like the change in atmosphere. He lets me enter first. He's such a gentleman. I look around his home. It's different compared to mine. Darker in colors, furniture is simple, and lack of decoration. Shadow isn't the type to brighten his home. Everything is all neat and tightly. He closed the door and heads up the stairs. Giving me a signal to follow him. We reach his bedroom. I was nervous. This is the first time I'm in a guys house, especially his bedroom. He notice I was hesitant at first. I manage to push the nervousness away and enter. My eyes widen to his room. I first saw the huge king size bed in black satin sheets. I swear my cheeks blushed a bit. My mind started to play dirty thoughts. With me under Shadow on his bed. Becoming intimate with each others bodies. Oh sweet chaos why now?

"You're more than welcome to examine the rest of my house until I return." Shadow spoke. Bringing me out of my imaginative mind.

I nod as he left to the bathroom. I hear the water run and I went around his house. I didn't snoop too much since I didn't want to invade his privacy. I wonder on the second floor to see another spare bedroom and bathroom. Then down stairs has a living room, dining room, and kitchen. It was clean and well organized. I walk to the living room and sat down on the leather couch. The black material was cold to the touch. Once I got an eyeful I waited patiently for him to finish. I didn't have to wait long. He came down the stairs.

"Enjoying yourself Rose?" Shadow chuckles at me. Seeing my features and thrilled expression.

"You have a lovely home." I complemented.

"Thank you Rose. I wouldn't mind showing you around some more but we're requested by Tails and Cream." I said. "Besides I still need to show you my motorcycle."

He walked through the kitchen to another door. Passing through to see nothing but darkness. The lights turn on. My eyes look in wonder that his ride. It resembles similarities of a Hardly Davidson but not quite the model type. Having a shiny black and red paint coat with red markings, leather seating, silver pipes along the side, large white box like structure on both sides of the back tires, a mini light on the front, a red design on the fuel tank, and red inner rims on the tires. It was amazing. The motorcycle looked like it was build for power and speed. I could just guess on how fast it runs.

"She's called Dark Rider." Shadow spoke.

I look at him. He grabbed a leather jacket and the keys. Making sure to lock the house. He clicked a switch to open the garage door. Walking to his bike and move the kickstand back. He hoped on the bike. He looks at me with a smirk.

"Get behind me Rose." He said. I did just that and sat on the bike. The feeling of the bike was difficult to describe. It was huge compared to the site of it. He inserted the keys and made the bike roar with life. I jumped from the loud sound. Before lifting his other foot, he turn to look at me.

"Rose wrap your arms around my waist so you don't fall off." He said.

As I place my arms around his body, I could feel every muscle on his stomach. The warmth from his body was nice. Solid abs and a toned body made me shiver. I felt numerous of emotions. My heart raced. What I felt most was excitement, nervous, and fear. Knowing I'll be going about seventy or greater on the road. I calmed my tense muscles and body. I trust Shadow. He's helped me from a stalker and made sure I was safe. He chuckles then balances us on the motorcycle. Going slow to the end of the driveway. Before we got on the road he closes the garage door then we're off. Twist the handle, making the bike roar again and speed down the long road. My grip tightens on his body, burring my face into his back. The wind on my face felt cold. Thrill ran through my body. Going speeds of over eighty. My ears ring from the bike and wind. My long quills blow behind me. I giggle like a little child. Excitement was all I could think. I didn't realize motorcycles were fun to ride. Maybe I'll buy one in the near future.

The mall was an hour drive since it was in the next city over. Riding on the highway was fun. As the mall became visible, I felt somewhat sad. I didn't want this ride to end. We eventually reach the parking lot. He parked the bike close to the buildings. He got off then helped me. Reaching his hand out.

"Don't touch the pipes, they'll burn you." He said.

I nod and place my hand in his. Leaping myself off the bike. In mid air I manage to land in his arms. He hugs my waist and looks into my eyes. Crimson blood eyes stare deeply into mine. I could feel him reach into my soul through those eyes. Emotions of affection, protection, and desire. The last one made me think. I know we had an episode during our first encounter but this was different. It's not lust or wanting of sexual interaction. I couldn't put my finger on it. I felt warm air touch my lips. I didn't realize we were mere inches from each others face. If we lean our lips would connect. More than half of my mind wanted to kiss him. Feel those lips on me. Knowing the satisfaction from him. He took this and leans in. Before we touch skin a loud melody interfered, startling us in the process. He places me down as he turns his bike off. I saw a tint of pink on his cheeks. I probably have a darker shade on mine. It was my phone that made the noise. I felt a bit disappointed. Realizing what I just thought, startled me. Most of my fiber and being wanted that kiss to happen. I mentally sighed and cleared my mind. I pick the phone out of my pocket and saw that Cream was calling me. I open it and answered her.

**(Shadow's Pov)**

My mind was clouded with thoughts. Some more easier to answer than others. For one thing, I'm actually allowing another to ride my motorcycle. Before I even knew her existence, females were the farthest thing on my mind. Sure I've been told stories about relationships and how sex works but never put it into thought. My interest of the opposite sex wasn't intrigued. Now things have changed. With Rose in my life, all of my past thoughts have turned a one-eighty. All of my interests have turned to her. How can one female hedgehog change my life in an instant? I could come up with many excuses to ignore her and shove her away from my life but I couldn't. She would always attract my attention. I wonder what goes through her mind, what makes her so attractive, and how can such a beautiful female be ignored by public eyes. Now all of my fiber and being just wants to be together with her. Make her happy and bring comfort to her times in need. I want her to know my feelings aren't only for sexual interaction. We've shared our troubles past and enjoy our silent moments together.

As my head clouds with these thoughts, I could feel Rose's arms tighten on me. I took notice that her body sticking close to my back. I made sure to keep my speeds under nindy on the main road. My picked up on her laughter, even with the wind ringing in my ears and the bike's motor. I felt pride knowing she's enjoying the ride. Making a personal note to do this again.

Reaching to our destination, I parked my bike close to the buildings. Making the distance shorter to the entrance. I got off the bike and helped Rose, extending my hand for her. She took it and hopped off. She accidentally lands in my arms while in the air. Our faces are inches apart. I could taste her breath on my skin. The need to kiss her was too great to pass up. My instincts wanted me to claim her now, not caring to have an audience in the background. Her sweet aroma tingles my senses as my eyes stare in desire. I lean my face to hers. As our lips barely touch, I could feel a slight charge. My fur riles up in excitement as a jolt goes through my body. Suddenly a loud melody goes off. Startling both of us and puts myself back into reality. I gently place her down and turn off my bike. Which I forgot was running. A slight blush appears on my cheeks. Now that's embarrassing. Her phone has gone off again. She picks it up and answers it. It was her friend Cream. She calls on the worst of times. Interrupts twice in one day. I was itching to grab her phone, disconnect it, shove Rose to the nearest car and kiss her roughly. No point of making rash decisions now. I drop the thought and look at her. The call ended and she seems rather pissed. Who can blame her?

"Cream is at the south entrance, she wants us to meet her there." Rose said as she puts the phone away. I nod as we headed inside the large building. I've been in the mall a few times. I remember Rouge and Sonic dragging me here before. Forcing me to enter stores and carry Rouge's crap. Both Knuckles and I usually had ten bags on each arm and carry five boxes. I swear she buys multiple copies of the same shoes or clothing. She never gets enough. I mentally sighed.

As the doors open the mall was semi packed. It's a large three story building. A few mobians walking with bags or a couple here or there. I thought it was packed on a Saturday? Some will have headphones in and be walking around or chatting away. I ignore all the people in my surroundings except for Rose. She was stand to my left. We walk through the crowd. Rose was sticking rather close to me. I notice some of the males looking at her. Giving a look if interest and awe at her. I glare at each one. They back off instantly. I was itching to punch them and tell them to fuck off. But I had to keep myself in check. I wrap my arm around Rose. She looks at me and blush a slight pink. All the guys that were staring walked away in fear. They notice my glares and my arm around her. I knew this would happen. Rose is too beautiful for her own good. It seems that I'm not the only one who agrees. My pride and instincts were glowing in protection and thrill.

As we reach to the south entrance, I saw Cream and Tails in the distance. But they weren't alone. Faker and two others are with him. Well fuck. So much for it just being the four of us. That's the last thing I wanted. I won't hear the end of it from Faker. I wanted to grab Rose and leave immediately. Before I had a change, Faker spotted me.

"Yo Shades!" Faker shouts. Grabbing everyone's attention to my direction.

'Fuck!' I mentally screamed. I sighed, too late to turn back. I knew eventually they'll find me sooner or later. But why today of all days. If I knew this would happen I would have just stayed at the house with Rose. We walk to Tails and Cream. Tails was irritated and Cream seems a but confused. He notice how pissed I am. He shakes his head and nods to me. Rose was right behind me. Looking even more confused than Cream is.

"Where have you been Shades?! We've been trying to contact you for days now." Sonic spat at me. I just glare at him.

Then Rouge spots Rose next to me. Oh crap here we go.

"Who is this? Your girlfriend?" Rouge smirks at me.

Everyone looks at me in shock except for Tails and Cream. I glare at all of them. She's pulling some shit to say that. "No she's not. Don't get ahead of yourself bat!" Personally I wished she was.

The smirk on her face gets bigger. "Ain't she a bit too young for your taste Shades?" Sonic commented.

"She's our age you shit! The is Amy Rose and she goes to our school." I spat at him. My arms folded on my chest. He enjoys pissing me off.

Rose just stares at me then at my so called friends. She notice how pissed I was. She looks at me with worry then at the gang. I swear they're trying to push me, especially Faker. The gang stare at Rose. Getting a good look at her.

"Geez I'm sorry, I thought you were younger." Sonic apologizes.

Rose just nods as a response. I sighed. This will be a long day. I bet Tails got an earful when Sonic got to him. Rouge is the first to get close to Rose. She hold out her hand towards her.

"Hello hon, my name is Rouge the Bat. It's nice to meet you." She said.

Rose holds her hand and shakes it. "Likewise."

"Yeah know, she's a cute one. You have some good tastes Shadow." She smirks at me.

I just grunt at her. Personally I agree with her. Then Rouge introduces Knuckles and Sonic to her. Oh crap. This won't end well. Rouge grabs Knuckles hand and brings him forward. Wrapping her arm around him.

"This is my boyfriend Knuckles." She said.

Knuckles puts out his hand and shakes Rose's hand. "Nice to meet you Amy."

Rose nods again, not saying a word. I guess she's a bit intimidated by him. The size comparison between her and Knuckles is too great. Him being over a foot taller than her and really muscular. While Rose being small and patient. It wouldn't surprise me if Cream felt the same way when she first met him.

Then Faker walks to her. Showing his signature smirk. "Hello Amy, nice to meet you."

Rose nods at him as well. She bows in front of them in politeness. "Whoa, you don't have to be formal with us." Sonic said while scratching his quills.

Rose just stands there all confused. Oh boy this will be a long day for sure. Tails comes up next to us.

"Sonic what brings you here? Isn't Sally with you?" He asks.

"I wanted to get out, staying indoors isn't fun and Sally has some things she needed to do today. So I thought I bring Rouge and Knuckles along." He smiles. "It seems that I'm not the only one who's been busy these past few weeks."

Tails just rubs his head and blushes in embarrassment. "Yes I have a girlfriend, so what Sonic?"

"Oh nothing buddy, I'm just surprised you have one. Especially a cute one at that." Sonic said with a thumbs up.

Cream's face blushes a deep red. Tails went to her and wraps his arm around her. Feeling proud of himself.

"So this is the reason why you two have been sneaking off lately. Hell I don't blame you." Sonic said with a sly smirk.

I swear he's asking for a fight. I wanted to punch that smirk right off his face. Anyway we all group together. Walking trough a few stores and chatted away. We sat at the food court. Got a few thing to munch on as I listened to the conversation.

"How did you guys get together Rouge?" Rose asks.

Rouge giggles and Knuckles spits out his drink. Both remembering the day they became official. "Oh that was the funniest and best day of my life. My love here asked me out after middle school ended. He asked me out by being a sweet gentlemen that he is."

"I told you to not bring that up Rouge." Knuckles said.

"But it's funny and she asked." She said.

I didn't expect Rose to be talkative with the gang this quick. She's full of surprises. I just sit next to her and watch them. Sonic and Tails were chatting away. I sighed again.

**(Amy's Pov)**

As Rouge introduces herself to me, I couldn't help but stare at her. She was so gorgeous. From her much more curvier figure too her looks. She does hace make up on but isn't packing layers. As for her boyfriend Knuckles. He's huge! I swear I could see every muscle through his shirt. I guess he's the workout type. Makes sense.

"So Shadow, have you been to to the gym lately?" Knuckles asks Shadow.

"I haven't had the time lately. But I still keep up my routine." He said.

I didn't know he works out, that explains his muscular body. I felt myself blush a bit.

As they all talk I drown in my mind. I didn't know Shadow's friends were this spontaneous. They're the opposite of him. I find it a bit silly. Him being the dark and loner type and he has friends that are happy and joyful. Meeting them at first was shocking. Rouge is very curvy and beautiful lady. She has sass, which I found funny. Knuckles is a very muscular guy. No wonder him and Shadow get along. I bet they work out a lot. As for Sonic, I felt nothing. My past obsession for him is dead and nothing came back. No heart beating rapidly, feelings going haywire, and no blush appearing on my face. It's now official, I've gotten over my past crush on him. I felt relieved. I didn't want to continue my one sided feelings. It'll only get worse later in life. When I'm with Shadow, those feelings I had on Sonic has transferred to him. Not as an obsession but pure feelings of liking someone. Maybe I'm over thinking things?

I was brought out of my thoughts by Rouge. "So how did you two meet?"

I could feel Shadow's body tense up as I stare in shock at her. I bet my face was blushing hard. My ears fold down. The Library incident ran through my head. Down to the last detail.

"Ohhh something did happen!" Rouge squeals in interest. As she grabs everyone's attention. They all look at us in wonder. Itching to know the story.

"We bumped into each other in the halls." Shadow semi lied.

"That's it?" Rouge asks.

He just glares at her. Forcing her to change the subject. I mentally thanked Shadow. I so didn't want that day to be mentioned to anyone. Not even Cream knows about that. I don't have the guts to even say anything about it. I always hope that day would be forgotten by now but that's not the case. That incident always runs through my mind. Remembering his scandalous touch and soft lips. Oh sweet chaos that's embarrassing! I need to stop thinking about it.

The subject did change onto Tails and Cream. I zoned out their voices. I glimpse at Shadow at the corner of my eye. He was sitting there with his eyes closed. I'm guessing he's relieved. His eyes open to see me stare at him. He notice my face was still red. A small smirk formed on his face. He knew what I was thinking. I instantly looked away, ignoring him. He's so mean!

After the lunch break we walked through some stores. Half of which I wasn't interested in. Rouge would drag her boyfriend into multiple clothing and jewelry stores. Forcing him to carry her bags. I felt bad for him. If I ever get a boyfriend, I wouldn't make him carry my things. Besides I'm not too thrilled of shopping. It's what guys assume shopping is a girls thing. I don't blame them. I've been seeing more girls and some couples in the mall than a group of guys.

I excused myself to the ladies room as Rouge follows behind me. Washing my hands under the warm water. Rouge then spoke to me.

"Lets trade numbers." She said.

I look at her in surprise. I just met her for a few hours and she wants to get to know me? Are people this straight forward?

"Sure." I said, without giving a second thought.

Passing my phone to her as she dials her number in. Then opening hers and puts mine in. She passes my phone back. "This is a first I've seen Shadow with a girl before."

I just stare at her. I remember Shadow telling me about his fangirl problems and his lack in female interest in the past. I didn't mention it and kept my mouth shut. She roles her eyes and smirks at me. "It doesn't take rocket science to tell that he likes you. Hon he's like an open book. I've been friends with him for years. There's nothing that he can't hide from me." She chuckles.

"How long has this been going on?" She asks. Rouge is persistent that's for sure. She kind of reminds me of Shadow but with more sass and femininity.

"Umm...three weeks I guess." I stuttered.

"That explains his recent disappearance. Have you two gone far?" Her smirk widens.

My face blushed red from her question. I didn't need to answer back for her to guess. Her eyes light up as the smirk stays put. "He must have been good then? I've seen the way he lifts weights and exercises in the gym. I bet he's good in bed."

My face went a deep red as my ears fold against my head. Just hearing her say that made my head spin. Sure I've seen Shadow's tone muscle body but I never imagine him in that type of sexual manor...well not that far at least. Rouge chuckles at my reaction.

"I'm just pulling your leg hon. I know your not together yet. I can feel the tension in the air between you two. I bet he's waiting for you to accept his feelings and go out with him. He's never been with any girl before until you showed up into his life. When he finds something that perks his interest, he'll go through any length to accomplish it. You're lucky to have a guy like him at your side." She said.

I recap on what she said. I know Shadow is a persistent male but I didn't know he was that interested in me? Cream and now Rouge have told me the same thing. Maybe I should try dating for once. I'm just not so sure yet.

"If you need any advice just give me a call. I'll help you with any female task that involves men. Believe me, I've had enough time to experience it all." She said with a proud smirk.

I nod at her. I'll keep that in mind. We leave the bathroom and walked back to the gang. Cream and Tails were walking off to another direction. Sonic told us they went to go on a date. As Rouge drags Knuckles into more stores, Sonic would laugh at him and make fun. Knuckles would get mad and tried to chase after him. Dropping the bags along with it. Rouge wasn't too thrilled about it. Both Shadow and I stand there and watch them. I started to giggle at their antics and Shadow sighs. I bet he sees this all the time. They're entertaining to watch.

We all went our separate ways. Shadow and I walked through the mall for a while till the sun was setting. Going to his motorcycle and headed back to his place. The ride was shorter than before. Personally I wanted to ride the bike longer, all well. The sun was setting behind the trees. The sky in shades of orange and red. Placing the motorcycle in the garage and turns the motor off. He gets off the bike. Placing his hand out for me to take again. I hopped off with his help. As my feet touch the concrete floor I felt his hand grip mine. Before I could say a single word, he kisses me. My eyes widen in surprise. His lips feels nice on mine. I couldn't resist, I gave in. Lean my head and enjoy the sweet kiss. His hands went around my waist and pulls me closer. My hands grip his shoulders through his black leather jacket. My body shivered in bliss. The kiss ends as he leans his forehead against mine. I look deep into those crimson eyes.

"Control that friend of yours, she calls too much." He said.

My face blush red from his comment. I knew what he was referring too, the parking lot incident. The words that I wanted to say lock in my throat. His smirk stays on his face. Then he kisses me again. Within seconds, my back touches the wall. Shadow pushes against me and uses his body to keep me still. I couldn't stop him. He was over powering me and my body was enjoying every second of it. All I could think about was that Shadow is a great kisser.


	14. Enemies and A New Begining

**Enemies and A New Beginning**

**(Amy's Pov)**

Monday soon came. The weekend went by in a flash. After Shadow dropped me off, he left. His presence is now second nature to me. Though he stays over almost every night, he does go back to his place. Sunday was my only day to myself. I didn't want company that whole day. I made sure my phone was off. It was just me and Olivia all day indoors. Enjoying the piece and quiet. Though I turned it on this morning and I was surprised that my phone wasn't blown up with texts and calls. Though I did get one from Rouge and Cream. Shadow didn't contact me, which I find odd. I put no mind to it. I walk into school with Shadow again. He was more tense than usual. I asked him if he was alright but he just told me that everything is alright, don't worry. Anyway I enter the school grounds with everyone staring at us yet again. I swear does this never gets old for people? Well it's a school that's full of drama and rumors. Just like the mafia, of course. Shadow didn't seem to care but I did. One thing that I hope would never happen... making enemies. I just wanted to be left alone in school then graduate to a college. Was that too much to ask?

I got glares from most of the girls. Who of course want to be this close to Shadow. At first I cared less about guys, Shadow included. I wanted to be single till my education was over then settle down but that might happen sooner than I though. Shadow has seemed to grown on me. My heart beats faster as I feel all giggly inside. The same situation that happened with Sonic years ago. I still fear that history will repeat itself again. It's in the past now but it still hurts. Especially what I went through in my younger years.

Shadow and I split for the first few classes. I enter the hall for my first period and I was shoved against a wall. My back made contact on the cement blocks, sending a nasty sting through my body. I look to find three girls glaring at me. All three in my grade. The main is a magenta poodle, Clare is her name. Her parents are top jewelry sellers. On her left was a blue cat, Tammy. Her parents own a car company which are high in demand. Lastly on the right is Melody, a forest green otter. Her parents created most gyms in the main cities. All three wear jewelry that costs thousands, makeup for days, and express their rich life style. In school there would be popular girls, these three are them. Their called The Trio. Always getting what they want and get away with it. Though there's one thing that Clare has yet to have, that's Shadow. She's had a high fascination for him since he entered this school. She makes sure that all competition is eliminated and wanting him for herself. Her main goal is to have him but she has yet to achieve it. Tammy and Melody do also like Shadow but not as much as Clare. I knew they've been glaring at me since day one, when Shadow was near me. Now I'm going to feel their wrath. Oh great here we go.

"What are you doing with Shadow bitch? He's mine!" She glares at me. "You shouldn't even be near him, you're not even worthy of being in the same school with him."

I just stare at them with a blank stare. It didn't hurt me and ignoring them was the best option to do. I'm not getting myself in trouble of fights or causing a scene, I said nothing. I would only be wasting my time and energy on them.

"Don't you speak at all stupid?" Tammy questions.

"I don't think she can understand english at all Tammy." Melody said.

Clare pushes me on the wall and point her finger on my shoulder. Giving the nastiest glare possible. "Listen here little bitch, don't you ever be near or acknowledge Shadow's presence again. He's my boyfriend. If I catch you with him again, you and I will have a problem."

Before she has a chance of shoving me on the ground or threatening me again, suddenly Rouge and this purple female cat rush in front of me. Blocking my view in the trio.

"Don't you ever threaten my friend again bitch." Rouge glares nastily at Clare.

"Oh look its the school slut here to save the day." Clare said while giggling. Tammy and Melody laugh as well.

"If you're referring to yourself, then it's true. I have a boyfriend thank you very much. At least I don't latch on every popular guy I lay my eyes on and try to sleep with them." Rouge snapped with a smirk. Folding her arms on her chest.

"You're not even worth our time, why don't you crawl back to mommy and daddy for support and kiss their ass for money like you always do." Blaze comments towards the trio. Smirking in confidence.

The trio all glare and shriek in annoyance. "Lets go girls, we can't be seen staying with these pathetic creatures." Clare said as they disappear down the hall.

I just stand there in shock. I had people stand up for me. I didn't know what to say. Rouge turns and looks at me with worry. "Are you okay hon? Did they do anything to you?"

I shook my head in no.

"Those bitches always try to claim their the best, getting every guy they want. What sucks is Clare has been targeting Shadow for years now. You wonder why he's been single all this time." Rouge explains.

"Oh this is Blaze the Cat, Blaze this is Amy Rose. The girl that Shadow has been infatuated with for weeks now." Rouge says with a sly smirk on her face.

"It's nice to meet you Amy." Blaze shakes my hand. I try to keep my blush down but failed. She didn't have to say it like that. Though Blaze's eyes widen after Rouge finished the last sentence. Surprised of hearing the news about the black hedgehog's current interests.

"It's nice to meet you too Blaze." I said back.

"Don't let those girls bother you, their nothing but sluts that get their way all the time. Kissing ass to their parents and do as they please." Rouge spat in disgust.

"I actually don't care really." I said while shrugging my shoulders. Giving no cares in the world.

Blaze and Rouge both look at me dumbfounded. Surprised that I said that. The rumors are true that when the trio pick on an individual, they become cruel and nasty as possible. Some of their victims even transferred schools. It was that bad. I'm used to the cruel nature of others. My past proves it. Though if they prey on my friend, then I'll have a problem. I don't want Cream to deal with people like that, especially in school.

I know that Clare has a major crush on Shadow but I can't control what he does, since he sticks to me like a lost child. He can do what he pleases unless it's teasing me. That's where I draw the line but it always ends in him getting the victory. Anyway I could care less about the trio all together. I'm used to this sort of thing upon myself. It's whatever in my opinion. And I don't want to broadcast my past to the whole school or the world. It's none of their business.

Rouge swings her arm around my shoulders and smiles at Blaze "I like her already. It's no wonder that Shadow likes you so much, you stand up for yourself. Most girls in this school don't use their confidence."

Blaze nod in agreement. I could tell that Blaze was more the quiet and mature type while Rouge was the sassy and out there kind of girl. I have a feeling that I'm going to be seeing them more often now.

I dust myself off and head to my first period class with Rouge and Blaze next to me. I didn't share any classes with them but I did see them frequently in the halls, including Cream. The day went by smoothly. I still felt the glares of many around me. The Trio not far behind. As lunch came around, I grab my large box. This time I made fried shrimp, rice balls with different flavors, apples that look like rabbits, and many sushi types. I kept an ice pack and lemon spray to keep my food fresh till lunch. As I close my locker and walk to my secret spot, with Cream, Tails, and Shadow waiting. I heard my name being called out.

It was Rouge and Blaze. Catching up to me with their lunch in hand. With Sonic and Knuckles right behind them but there where two more people with them. Sally and this white male hedgehog next to blaze. I look at them and said hello.

"Amy! Wanna have lunch with us?" Rouge offers me.

"I can't." I said. They all look surprised and confused on why I rejected her offer. "I'm meeting up with Cream."

Then Rouge smirks at me. Knowing that where ever Cream and I are, Tails and Shadow aren't far behind. Oh boy...

"Then we'll join you and Cream." She said.

"Ain't it a bit rude to invite yourself?" Knuckles said to girlfriend.

"Rude, nah. Besides we're friends. I want to get to know her and Cream since Tails and Shadow are interested in them." That caught the rest of the groups attention. Sonic smirks to himself. I know he and Shadow are friends but they act more like brothers. The white hedgehog and Sally look at me with shock. Trying to take in the new information.

"What's that in your hand?" The white male hedgehog points and asks me.

"It's my lunch." I said.

"Oh where are my manors, I'm Silver the hedgehog. Blaze's boyfriend, it's nice to meet you Amy." The white hedgehog said. I nod my head in response.

They all stare at it. Well it's no surprise to me since I'm sharing it but they don't know that. My box is rather large compared to your basic lunch box or school lunches. The bell rings for the lunch period to start. I couldn't stand there and answer all of their questions. I turn and walk to my destination but I turn back and spoke. I knew I wasn't going to get them off my tail, so might as well invite them.

"You're all welcome to join me if you wish to."

Rouge smiles and walks to my left as Blaze walks on my right. The rest of the gang follow behind us. I could just imagine the look on Tails and Shadow's face when I return. As I walk to the back doors to reveal my location to everyone. Cream yelled for me. Waving her hand out. She stopped as she notice the rest of Tails and Shadow's friends behind me. I look at her with an apology expression and mentally so much for a peaceful lunch. Tails and Shadow notice Creams face and stare at the direction she's looking at. Tails looks in shock as Shadow face fell into a frown. Guessing that he's not liking the new company that's joining us today.

I sat down next to Shadow as Cream was cross from me. Rouge and Blaze sat near me while Knuckles and Silver was next to Blaze and Rouge. Sonic and Sally were on the other side near Cream and Tails. They all brought their own lunches while I made enough for the four of us. Placing the box by my legs. I open the fabric and separate the two. Placing them in the middle and use my chopsticks. Picking up an apple slice and eating it. Shadow, Cream and Tails joined in the mini feast as the rest stare in awe at the lunch I made.

"You made the cute bunnies again!" Cream cheerfully shouted. Picking one up and eating it.

"You made this!?" Rouge asks.

"Amy always make these kinds of lunches since we were little. I've personally seen her work her magic in the kitchen, she never buys lunches. All hand made and personally designed herself. Right Amy?" Cream explained as I nod. Picking up a sushi and eat it in silence.

"All by yourself?" Rouge and the rest take a good look at the food I made earlier this morning and last night. Taking in all the details. "Damn you'll make a great wife and mother some day Amy." Rouge said with a smirk. Glimpse at Shadow while he was drinking.

Shadow spits his drink in shock as I try to hide my face in embarrassment. Both of us not expecting that. Sonic laughs hard from Shadow's reaction as did Knuckles. Cream giggles at me, I glare at her. Tails just shakes his head. Rouge getting this all in amusement. Blaze and Silver just stare and smile at this. I can't believe she said that! How embarrassing. I knew Vanilla and Cream have told me this before but not in public.

"Yup that husband will be very lucky indeed." Cream adds with a smirk of her own.

I glare at her. Damn her and her big mouth. Rouge is already a bad influence even though she's been here a few minutes. I glance at Shadow to see his face in a deep blush. Trying to keep his composure. Sonic was on the ground holding his stomach. Shadow growled at him and was about punch him. Sonic cower in fear and runs behind the sakura tree. I'm guessing he's dealt with his anger before since he ran away. I just shake my head and try to push the blush off my face. Pretending that this wasn't happening.

"May I try some?" Rouge asks me while intensely staring at my food. I nod and she picked up a spicy sushi. Her eyes lights up and squeals in excitement. "That's amazing!"

The rest tower over my box and request a taste. I nod as they try one thing. All in awe and bliss from the food. Sonic tried to sneak another bite but Shadow stopped him. Smacking his hands with the chopsticks. Giving a loud snap as Sonic yelps in pain. Rubbing the now sore hand and glaring at Shadow. The lunch soon ends and I pack my box up.

"Can you make some more food Amy?" Sonic asks. Giving me puppy eyes.

Before I responded, Shadow steps in between us. "Back off Faker, she's not your maid."

"I was just asking nicely. Jeez calm your quills there." Sonic said.

"Sonic if you wanted home cooking that badly, I could make it for you?" Sally offers.

"I'd love that Sal." He said before kissing her cheek and hugging her.

The gang started to chat amongst each other. They walk in the school but Shadow and I lagged behind. I carried the semi large box with ease while Shadow walks on my left. He suddenly grabs it from my hands. I look at him in question. Placing the clothed covered empty box in one hand, holding it by the large knot.

He glaces at me and whispers "I'd prefer you only make me lunches, they are delicious Rose."

I blushed from his request. It feels like he's my boyfriend when he said that. I swear does the universe want us to be together that badly?

"I promise Cream that I make the lunches as she makes the sweets. How about I only make you dinner instead?" I whisper back without looking at him. It feels like my face is on fire. My hands wouldn't stop fidgeting on my skirt. That was so embarrassing to say. He's getting under my fur without even lifting a finger.

He looks around the halls to find nobody paying attention. Grabbing my left hand with his and intertwined our fingers, giving a light squeeze. "I would like that very much Rose." Being all smooth with his voice.

I think my heart stopped for a second. My face was so red that I think my ears were the same shade. If he keeps this up, I think my insides will melt into a puddle of mush. Of all guys to have an affect on me, why him? I don't know how much more I can take.

**(Shadow's Pov)**

Once school ended I waited patiently for Rose at the front gate. Knowing that it's going to be us for the next few days, since Tails is going on a date with Cream today. They left right as the bell went off. Running off the school grounds for their evening together. I lean on a sakura tree by the fountain. Watching the students exit the building and pass by. Most of the girls stare at me and try to gain my attention. I ignore their presence. The more I waited, the more concerned I become. Ten minutes turns into twenty. I send her a text and tried to call her but got no response. She never came out of the school building. I decided to venture after her.

I tensed up as I searched for her. Well I've been on edge lately. When I dropped her off on Saturday, I went back to my place to catch up on my G.U.N updates. They let me off because I'm still an high school student. I went on my computer and check the cameras. Being part of the government gives me advantages. Especially scouting for danger or threats. I have to keep a monitor on my "job" at least twice or three times a week. As I scan the streets and the city, I noticed that lawyer scouting around. Showing his appearance in this part of town again. He was at the cafe's entrance. Staring in the window from across the street. Then he walks away. I made sure to find any camera footage that has him and watch him like a hawk. Taking a few turns till he reaches a neighborhood. I question his actions. Then it hit me, he's following Rose's tracks! That bastard! I knew he wouldn't give up. It's been a few weeks since his last attempt at the cafe. Now he's at it again. From that point onwards I couldn't leave Rose out of my sight.

My mind jumps into conclusions that ends in disaster. If I catch that bastard near her, I'll kill him on the spot. Thank chaos I brought my pocket knife and silver pistol with me. I left the gun in my bag, since I can't carry it in hand. The blazer doesn't do a good job of hiding it either. I was ready to reach for it as I ran down the halls in a panic. My heart beats faster than my feet making contact on the ground. My ears on high alert for any sound. I search in each direction for any silhouettes. I reach past the gym to hear voices. Slowing down my pace to lean against the nearest wall without being detected. There were three female voices. I turn my head to see four mobians. Three girls and...Rose? I mentally thanked chaos that the lawyer wasn't the cause but what I'm seeing doesn't please me either. The three females ganged up on Rose and pinned her against the lockers, outside the gymnasium. It's the Trio. Of fucking course. They always go after anyone that they can lash at. I knew their leader Clare has a thing for me. She's not what I call relationship material. I've seen her go after many guys. All to brag and sleep with, then dump the next day. Jumping from one male to the next. But I'm the only one that has no interest in her. I give no fucks if she's rich. A slut isn't what appeals to me.

Clare and her two lackeys all surround Amy. Clare giving all of her lashing at her while the others keep her still. I could hear them perfectly and what they say has me pissed off.

"What the fuck did I say bitch? Stay away from Shadow!" Clare glares at Rose. "Maybe I'm not making myself clear, He Is Mine! No pink slut is getting in my way of having him."

My hand automatically reaches for my pocket knife. I wanted to end her without a second thought. This bitch is insulting Rose. I don't care if people insult me but if they try anything on the people I care for, they'll die by my hands. That includes the deceased. I took no kind of violence towards those that are close to me. Rose is one of them.

Then Clare slapped Amy across the face. Rose looks in a daze with a large red mark on her right cheek. That slap was loud enough to echo through the halls. I was livid. Nobody dares injure Rose in my presence. I will end her existence now! I was about to jump in and kick ass as Clare flaps her mouth.

"If that doesn't sink in your head then maybe I should dig deeper. Your rabbit friend would make a great target practice for my fists, maybe get a few bruises here and there. You see bitch, nobody gets in my way. I'll make sure you-"

Clare was on the ground within seconds of her speech. Rose punches her to the ground. Giving the nastiest glare possible. I froze in shock. What I just witnessed, puts me in silence. The revenge I planned evaporated into nothing. I didn't step in. Rose stood up for herself and makes it very clear to the trio, especially towards Clare. Who is currently on the ground holding her face in pain.

"Don't you dare go near Cream . If you so as lay a finger on her, I'll make sure you'll never see the next sun rise. Is that clear!" Amy threatened while crackling her knuckles. Glaring down at the injured female on the ground.

They all stare at her in shock. Melody and Tammy help their fallen leader off the ground. Clare shrieks at her and tries to hit her once more. Ignoring Amy's threat. Before she could make contact, I intervened. Using my speed to catch her fist before it hits Rose's face. Her punch in my hand was nothing compared to what I went through in training. She was weak as fuck. All four females stare in shock as I appear before them. I guarded Rose while Clare stares at me with fear. I glare at all three of them.

"If I catch you near Rose ever again, I'll make sure that threat she mentioned becomes a reality. I won't hesitate on it either." Making it as menacing as possible.

Clare trembles at my feet. Realizing I was there the entire time, witnessing the whole thing. People knew that I'm true to my word. Never to piss me off or they'll face the consequences. Hoping that they might see the next day. Now that I've proven my point, Clare realizes that she's in deep shit. Her two friends hide behind her in fear. I growl at them. They all got up and ran for their pathetic lives. Crying as they leave my sight...Pathetic.

Those damn sluts don't know when to quite. Now that'll put a stop to their stupid acts. I turn to face Rose. Her face stares at me in bewilderment. I examine her form to only see the large mark on her cheek. Swelling started to form from the nasty bruise. I look deep into those emerald eyes to find no trace of fear. A part of myself hates the feeling of her fearing me. My mind tries to think of something to say but nothing escapes my mouth. Then Rose slams herself into my chest. What just happened must have scared her. I know she's tough but people have their limits. Eventually it breaks down their wall and shatters at there feet. Being at their most vulnerable point. I wrap my arms around her form and try to sooth her. For a while we stayed like this until the sun starts to set. The hug ends as I pick her up in my arms. Walking off the school grounds till we reach for my place. Rose curls in my hold as I skate. Making it to my house in mere minutes. Without removing her from me, I open and closed the front door. I carried her up the stairs and placed her on my bed. Going to my bathroom to grab the first aid kit under the sink. Coming back to see her head hang low and ears flat against her quills.

I sighed at her form, feeling guilty for not stepping in sooner. If I would have known that this would've happen, I'd put an end to it moments before it began. I kneel at her feet as I lift her head. Placing the kit at my side and open it. I stare at the swollen cheek and started to clean it. She doesn't flinch from the cleaner or medical cream. Her eyes remain closed till I finished patching her. I place my hand over the bandages. In doing so her eyes open. Staring deeply into mine. All I could read was calm and thankfulness. My heart skips a beat. I thought she would fear me because of my anger. As she leans her face into my hand, I could feel myself become lighter. Knowing that she accepts myself and all the bad points as well. She's one of the few that won't cower in fear. I lean my face towards hers. Our foreheads touch as our stare doesn't end. In complete silence we embrace each other. She grips my shoulders as I move. Thinking that I might leave her. I'll never do such thing to her. She leans into my right shoulder as her face rubs against mine. Moving myself onto my feet then get on the bed with her. My one hand holds her body as the other keeps my balance on the mattress. Keeping her in my arms and cuddle her. She feels like a frightened child. I nuzzle on her face and quills to make sure she's steady. Shifting our position to her facing me while we lay on our sides. She buries her face into my chest. Slightly shaking as she grips my fur. I pat her quills and bury my fave into her quills. Protecting her from all harm in this world. I keep my grip secluded on her, in no interest of letting go. We eventually pass out from the eventful day. Sleeping like this till morning. I made sure that we called out of school and she get's a replacement for her shift. She lets her friend Cream know of her whereabouts and the current situation. She informs her and requests her to care for her cat while in her absence. Rose isn't going anywhere for the next two days. Making sure she doesn't leave my sight. I cared little of everything else, Rose was my main priority at the moment and that's where I'll stay till she's fully content. Which I knew that'll be a while.

The next day came as I lay in bed. Rose was facing the opposite direction. I wrap my arms around her as I cuddle her body. My eyes stare at her bandaged cheek. Guilt swam through my head. Feeling responsible for her misfortune, I nuzzle around the bandage. Making sure I don't cause more pain for her. She was fast asleep in my arms. My fingers graze her long quills and arms. She stirred a little but went back to sleep. Then I nip and nuzzle her neck and quills. Making sure she's content within her dreams. Calming herself down and curl herself further into me. After ten minutes her eyes slowly open. Her body stretches to release the air in her muscles. My actions slowed when she turns to face me. Laying on her back. She looks half asleep but smiles at me. She leans in and kissed the tip of my nose. I was surprised. I stare at her with a small blush on my face. I didn't expect her do to that. Though I didn't mind it. Then she kisses me on the lips. I think the blush on my face got redder. I really didn't see that coming. I didn't hesitate to return the kiss. It was only light lip contact. As the kiss drags on, it turns into a make out session. Waking up to kiss your love interest is delightful but we have to stop before this gets out of hand. I tried to back away from her to create some space. But her hands grab my shoulders in a vice like hold. Pulling me above her form and kisses me roughly again. Conscience be damned. I gave in.

I tower over her body and use my hands to guide her head slightly towards the left. Being aware of her bandage on her cheek, I avoid contact on it. I force my tongue in her mouth. She flinched from my sudden attack. Her hands roam my arms. As if she's trying to remove my white buttoned shirt. I end the kiss and work my way down. Her glasses and pony tail have been removed from the previous night. Her blazer and tie were in my way. Covering her neck in kisses and light nips. She would give small mews and cries. Bending her head back to give me more access. My hands immediately went to work, removing her blazer and tie. In doing so, she unbuttons my shirt. Though her hands were shaking from being too nervous. I didn't know who was enjoying this more and I doubt neither of us wanted to stop. The thrill of being on top of her and being intimate gave me bliss. Knowing that she likes what I'm doing.

My shirt falls off my shoulders once the buttons were completely separated. Showing off my muscular torso. Her hands waste no time in exploring. Grazing my body with her small fingers and made light scratches from her claws. I shiver in pleasure by her touch. I attacked her shirt, removing the top three buttons to expose the top of her chest. My tongue glides on her smooth peach skin. My one hand unclips the rest, one by one as the other went to her thighs. Rose moans from my wondering hand. Before I went under her skirt, I paused. Both needing a breather. I stand on my hands and knees above her. I look down to see the hottest thing before me. Rose laying under me out of breath, huge blush on her face, white button shirt undone by both ends except two on her chest, her skirt raises up to her mid thighs, spread out in an eagle pose on her back, long quills lay around her form, and emerald eyes in a foggy emerald green. I swear she's going to end me. If it wasn't for my control and urge to stop, we've be mating till sun down. She's not my girlfriend yet and I already want to bed her. Jeez what am I doing?!

I remove myself from her before this got out of hand. Sitting on the bed side, I felt ashamed of myself. I need to clear my head and calm down. Rose then got up. I turn towards the beds movement and I wished I didn't. Her sitting upright on my bed, almost naked, and three feet away from me isn't a good situation. My face felt hot as I turn away. I had to control my nose before it bleeds. Damn she's too hot for her own good!

She sighs and started to talk "I'm sorry for what I just did."

I turn to face her, looking at her as if she's speaking nonsense.

"What I did was highly inappropriate and I apologize. I don't know what's wrong with me?" She looks down for a few seconds then at me. "Since we didn't eat last night, I did promise you dinner. How about I make breakfast instead?" She says this as she rebuttons her shirt while getting off the bed.

I got up after she did and voiced my opinion at her "No." I stopped her. I grab her wrist as she looks back at me. "It wasn't wrong for what just happened. Personally I liked it, even though we're not in a relationship. It's just hard for me to control myself. You're very beautiful and I don't want to hurt you in any way." I said to her all flustered. Damn how embarrassing.

She looks at me with emotions in her eyes as her muzzle is colored in a deep red. Feeling more embarrassed than me. Taking in the complements that I said, she smiles at me but being really shy about it. She doesn't know what to say to that. So I decided to talk for her and to break the silence.

"I know that I've said this before but I'll repeat myself again. I find you very attractive Rose. Not just in features but as a woman in general. We have similarities in interests and past, you're not after me for my status, and you're an independent woman that takes no crap from anyone. From what I witnessed yesterday, you've proven me that you do more than what most people assume. How you view the good in the most horrific situations and managed to survive up to this point, proves of how strong you really are. I know you're not interested in dating but I'm still hoping that you'll reconsider my offer once more. You're the first that took my interest and who I've grown a liking too." I confessed straight up. There's no point of beating around the bush . For what we've been through and the situations that we put ourselfs in, I think my feelings have already shown itself on a silver platter.

Rose stares at me in shock. Unknown of what to say. Her face keeps the huge blush as she recaps my confession again. She thinks for a bit before speaking back in a gentle manor.

"Shadow, I really don't know what to say about this. We both know that what I went through makes it kind of difficult for me to be interested in the field of dating." She paused. I felt my hopes and efforts where for nothing at this point but I let her continue. "Though these past few weeks has shown me that you're not after me for just one thing and only that. You've protected me from dangers that I couldn't face, helped me when I broke down, and care for me like no other has before. Sure our first interaction isn't a normal one but as we progressed, I started to grow fond of you as well. I was even told by others that I should try a relationship. Encouraging me to move forward from my past and try something new." I release my grip as my eyes widen from her words. She turns fully at me and looks at me with a bashful and shy demeanor.

"What I'm trying to say is...uh...I'm...I'm willing to give this relationship...a...a try. I happily take up your offer of being your...your girlfriend...if that's okay?" Her words stutter as she tries to answer my request. Her face turns into the deepest shade of red. She turns in embarrassment and tries to run away. Before I could recap her answer, I pin Rose at my bedroom door and kiss her with all of my might. I haven't felt this happy since Maria and Gerald were among the living. I knew she'll come around, waiting patiently does has its rewards. She muffles a shriek from my sudden attack. I couldn't control my emotions. I end the kiss and lean my forehead against hers. I smile at her and said "You don't know how thrilled I am to hear that. I would be more than happy to have you to be my girlfriend Rose."

She giggles as we hug in pure bliss. From this day forward, I have a girlfriend. A swirl of new emotions flows through me. Now that I finally have Rose, I'll make sure she's happy and change our future into a better one together.

* * *

Side Note: I know you readers out there have been waiting for my next update for some time now. Yes it's a bit late...okay way late but I finally managed to fix most of the mistakes in this one. I was also in the middle of the next few chapters of both this story and Blue Typhoon Monsoon. Which I do plan on loading in the near future. I'm thrilled of the many reviews I received since my last update. Thanks to you guys, you keep me going and making more chapters every day. The next one will have more interesting interactions with previous character(s). I'll just let you fondle in the many possibilities of these reappearances for a while.


	15. Relationship Jitters

**Relationship Jitters**

**(Amy's Pov)**

I can't believe that I'm in a relationship. Me of all mobians. I'd always assume that I would be alone and never have love in my life. For years I told myself that having a male companion in my personal space isn't worth my time and a waste of effort. They'll only use me and throw me away like common trash. I viewed males as disgraceful creatures and unbearable things in the world. But now I'm in a bond with a set male that's proven to me that not all men are bad. Some do have a heart and show kindness. It boggles my mind knowing that the opposite gender can show compassion and be affectionate towards their significant other. For years the opposite gender treated me like I was nothing. Doesn't matter the age, they viewed me as the same. A female that doesn't belong in society. But that all changed when Shadow appeared into my life. Who knew I'd be dating the most popular male in my school. Me, Amy Rose and Shadow the Hedgehog are now dating. Man I can just see the rumors and the death threats from other girls now. How do I get myself into these situations?

Once Shadow lets me go, I went into his kitchen and prepared our breakfast. I glanced at the cook on the wall, reading ten twenty-eight am. Shadow made sure to contact my work and the school, informing them that we're not showing up for two days. Making up an excuse, a rather good and convincing one at that. Is he a natural at this? I didn't question further. The slap I received yesterday slightly stings if I put pressure on it. I'm glad it doesn't affect my talking but damn is it irritating. My fingers touch the bandage in content. I'm very grateful that Shadow bandaged me up last night. I felt my heart skip a beat when he touched my cheek. I felt secure in his arms, knowing that I'm safe in his presence. He treats me with kindness and respect that most males rarely do, besides his group of friends.

I inspect his kitchen to find food for our morning meal. I found tons of food, it's like a mini market in his house. I ask his permission and he allows me to grab whatever I'd like to make. A small part of me felt joy in knowing I could experiment on his kitchen. I grab some fruits such as bananas, apples, strawberries, and grapes. Turning it into a small fruit salad. I made eggs with toast, sausage, bacon, and home made hash browns. I examen his spice cabinet to find all different kinds of ingredients. If I had to guess, Shadow's cooking skills must be impressive. Since he has tons of different foods and spices. I started on making our breakfast. Though it was difficult to concentrate. Shadow would be over my shoulder and hugs me from behind. Don't get me wrong I do enjoy his affections but not when I have food to make and a sharp knife in my hand.

"Shadow I'm trying to make food here, can you please stop." I asked him.

He does halt his actions but not for long. His arms wrap around my waist as he nuzzles my neck. I tried to nudge him off but his strong grip prevents me from moving him. As I placed the cut fruits into a bowl, he kisses my neck. My body starts to react towards him. A small moan escapes my mouth. I didn't mean for that to slip out. He gives a small purring sound from my pleasuring call. My focus was slipping yet again.

"Sh...ah...Shadow...sto...stop...please." My voice stutters as I plea towards him.

He eventually stops attacking my neck and lays his head on top of mine. Well him being another foot taller does give him the advantage. I place the bowl of mixed and chopped up fruit aside and flipped the bacon. The eggs and toast are last since they only take less then three minutes. He sighs happily as I lean into his muscular form. Okay, I admit I have feelings for him. I can't hide it anymore. It's nothing compared to my past crush on Sonic. Oh how naive and stupid I was back then. A twelve year old girl dreaming of a fantasy that'll never exist. Reality isn't a fairy tail.

I was taken back into what I was doing. I didn't want the food to burn. "Shadow, can you set up the table for me please? Breakfast is just about ready."

"Sure." Shadow then removes himself from me and did what I asked. I like the guy don't get me wrong but I never knew he was such a cuddly mobian. He may look intimidating on the exterior but he's actually a big softy on the inside. I find it rather silly. What threw me off was the fact I never found Shadow to be a scary male. Even the library incident didn't frighten me. What did though was when I was sneaked attacked from behind by some random stranger. That definitely scared me. I hate being surprised like that.

I turn with the food cooking in the pan. About to place it on the table. I see Shadow placing the last of the silverware on the table along with two empty glass cups. I get a good look at him. He's a foot taller than me, a muscular body that makes him look like a god, crimson eyes that anyone can drown in, white chest fur that's fluffly as can be, red streaks that stand out on his black fur, and a kind personality under that intimidating exterior. I remember when he had the black swim trunks on. Man I could see every muscle detail that he has and it was a sight to see. His kisses makes me melt. I didn't know Shadow was such a great kisser. I wondered if he's done it with another girl before? I couldn't help myself this morning. I didn't know what came over me but I have no complaints. Shadow even agrees that was a great feeling. I wanted to go further like what happened at the library. Maybe even go beyond...I mentally slap myself. Get a hold of yourself Amy! You can't jump on someone right after you become close with them, even dating them minutes later. Jeez I'm turning into a pervert.

Once the food was placed on the table. We ate as we started a conversation. It was a normal and calm one. With topics that made me laugh and him chuckle. I found out many things about him.

"When I was young Maria would teach me the ways of human life. Of how similar they are compared to mobians. I would be fascinated and ask millions of questions. She would always have the answers no matter how complex the question was."

"She must have been very close to you Shadow." I said.

He sighs with a gloomy expression. "Yes she was. It wasn't a relationship, if that's what you're thinking. It's more of a brother and sister like bond that we shared. She was human after all. She would be the big sister that taught me the ways of the world. Even though I was very young, I grasped most concepts that adults faced and dealt with ease. Her grandfather Gerald also helped. Giving me knowledge that most couldn't accomplish in high school and college. After they passed away, life wasn't the same."

"I'm sorry that you had to go through that." I try to comfort his sorrow.

"It's alright. I've already accepted their passing and moved on. I still wished I had more time with them but life can't be controlled. Maria had a disease that was fatal, no medicine could cure it during its time. She was on borrowed time as the years went on. I tried to make them as memorable as possible. Then she died. Ten years later when I turned sixteen, they finally made a vaccine for it. Too this day I still feel anger knowing that it took this long for a cure to be found but nothing could be done. It's all memories now."

I felt so bad for him. He had two people in his life taken away at a young age. Just like me but he has memories of them. I got up from my chair and walked to him. He turns to stare at me. Curious on what I was doing. I gently place my hands on his face and put him at my stomach. Giving a light and comforting hug. He was silent by my actions. He leans his head into me and closed his eyes. Placing his arms around my waist and holding me still. I sooth him by petting his quills. He sighs in content, enjoying my gentle strokes.

Without ending the close connection, Shadow pulls me onto his lap. I face sideways as I sit on his lap. I didn't expect him to do that. Giving me a surprise movement. He rests his head on my shoulder as I rest on him. His arms still around my waist to keep me still. I use my right arm to lightly scratch his quills and behind his ears. In doing so I hear a small purring sound emitting from his throat. Nuzzling into my neck as his arms squeeze my body. He relaxed in my hands. He's like a child when he become like this. I found it cute how a grown male can act this way. Enjoying the light scratches and petting along his quills. They're softer than they look. I couldn't help but smile at his calm demeanor.

"I envy you." I said.

Lifting his head to look at my eyes, curious on why I said that. "Why would you be envious of me?"

I smile with closed eyes. "At least you have memories of your loved ones before they passed. I'm not so lucky. Remember when I said my parents disappeared when I was only four. I wasn't lying. I have no memory of what they originally looked like and no moments of when I was in their arms. All I do have is the fact The Blooming Roses were my parents, their fortune is now mine, and two distinct voices always spoke softly towards me. One of gentle and soft while the other having a deeper sound to it. Sure I've seen pictures of them online and in newspapers. I could tell where I got my eyes from, my figure, and color of fur but that's it. I don't know who I represent in personality wise and who's characteristics I take in." She paused. "Though I do know one thing. They loved me with all of their might until the very end. I bet even now they still care for me and wonder of how I'm doing in life."

Shadow gives me the look of simpathy and guilt. It's not his fault. It's the fact that he's lucky to have such memories. Of which I would love to have but life isn't always fair.

I kiss his cheek, trying to remove that expression on his face. In a surprised stare with a blush on his cheeks. Well that did the trick. Maybe I should use this more often?

My phone went off. Killing the mood that we had. I mentally sighed, I had to remove myself from Shadow since it was on the counter next to the sink. Picking it up to find that Cream is calling me. Oh boy...I'm going to get an earful from her.

I open it to answer her. "Hello?"

"Amy Where Are You?! I've been trying to contact you for two hours now. Are you alright? What's going on?! You didn't show up in school today-"

I couldn't listen to the rest since she was screaming on the top of her lungs into the phone. I had to move it away from my ear. Cringing from the volume ringing in my ear. This is why I always let Cream know everything. If I don't she'll flip and yell at me. Shadow gives off this confused stare. I sighed and waited for Cream to finished yelling.

"Cream calm down." I said.

"Calm down?! How can I, when you're not at school and didn't tell me anything!"

"Cream everything's alright. I'm at Shadow's place."

She paused for a minute, taking in what I just said. "Wait you're at his house? Did you two do anything?"

I felt my face blush. I could feel her smirk through this call. Shadow smirks at my reactions. The look in his eyes give off curiosity. Probably wondering what Cream is saying to what's causing my face to heat up.

"Shut it Cream. Didn't you read the texts I send last night?"

"..." Cream was silent.

"I'll take that as a no then. I'm guessing that date last night must have been that great. So great that you ignored your phone all night." I teased back.

"That's not funny!" I chuckle at her response. I enjoyed my sweet revenge for a moment.

"Anyway Shadow is next to me. I'm fine Cream. I won't be going to work and school for the next two days. Our boss is aware of my current situation."

"Why, did something happen?" Cream asks in worry.

"Lets just say I ran into The Trio. Then Shadow got involved and ends it all."

"The Trio! You're their new target?"

"Clare threatens me because I hang around Shadow. It doesn't help that she's obsessed with him." I notice Shadow cringe as I said her name. I don't blame him.

"Yeah I remember a rumor that she's been after him for years now. Anyway Tails and the others were wondering why you two haven't showed up today. You know work will be busy since the weather is nice today."

As I listen to her, Shadow wraps his arms around my waist. Making contact on his chest from my back. I glare at him as of saying 'I'm on the phone, don't start'.

"The tips will increase. You'll get my share then Crea-" I froze mid sentence. Shadow's hand was on my thigh and digging under my skirt. As he places butterfly kisses on my neck. I swear he doing this on purpose.

"Are you alright Amy?"

"Yeah I'm...ah...fine." I swat his hand away and move away from him.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"Nope, not at all." I said while giving Shadow a glare and walk out of the kitchen. Before making three steps I was in his arms yet again.

Shadow immediately got back on me. Continuing what he was doing. As the conversation drags on, it was difficult to keep the moans down. My focus was transfuring towards Cream's voice than back to his fingers. Some points I would forget what she said. My body was giving in. Then Shadow used his canines to lightly bite my neck. I had to end the call before I completely loose it.

"I'll call you later Cream, bye." I slam my phone shut and push Shadow off me.

I glare at him. "Really!? I'm trying to have a conversation."

Shadow chuckles "I noticed, though you kept up with most of it."

He hugs me yet again and kisses my cheek repeatedly. I pout in anger but it didn't last long. He's enjoying this way too much. "This is going to be a thing now isn't it?"

He chuckles into my shoulder. "Don't know but it is entertaining to watch you squirm."

I rolled my eyes. I have a feeling I'm going to deal with this for a good long time. Sighing to myself in cooling my head. There's no point of getting irritated, that's what he wants. Watching me in amusement. I'm his entertainment. I knew Cream will read those texts I sent last night. Olivia will be just fine on her own for a day or two. Cream knows what to do.

I thought to myself in wonder. Since I'm going to be with Shadow for two whole days, what is there to do? I know for a fact we don't like too publicly places. So the theme park and mall are out. Well we were already there a few days ago and I don't buy much. Mostly window shop. Speaking of which Rouge has asked me to go there soon. Just the two of us. I can imagine what will happen. Anyway The park is alright and in the woods won't do. School and the cafe are out of the question. Then it hit me. I used most of Shadow's ingredients for breakfast this morning. I noticed he doesn't have enough meat for a proper dinner. Maybe we could go to the grocery store.

"Shadow?" I ask for him to grab his attention.

"Hm?"

"We could go out grocery shopping since I used some of your food. I was planing to make dinner."

"How about I make you dinner this time. You've done enough cooking for me already. I wanted to show my appreciation for your kindness Rose."

I blush a bit. This will be a first that I'll taste Shadow's cooking. I've wondered how he makes his meals. I was highly interested in the idea.

"Sure. Wanna go now then?" I wanted to kill time. I doubt that Shadow has things that would entertain us in his house. Shadow isn't one to have company over much.

He nods in agreement as we walk to his motorcycle. Grabbing his leather jacket and keys. Staring the engine with me behind him. Sped off into the city. Going at sevendy miles on the roads till we reached the place. It was the largest and only grocery story that this city provides, though it sucks the is pretty far from where both he and I live. Parking the bike in the lot and we enter the building. I grab a small hand basket since we only need small stuff.

**(Shadow's Pov)**

This day couldn't get any better. I finally have Rose as my girlfriend, my first to be exact. Spending the next few nights in my bed, in my own home. The next two days to ourselfs. No interruptions and distractions. I would be jumping for joy if I didn't lack the interest to act on such actions. I'm not faker, who would show off any second he gets. That stupid hedgehog is filled with ego. It's larger than is own brain could contain in one day. I woke up with a beautiful sight. Rose sleeping soundly in my arms. Then we started to make out and become intimate. Which did threw me off since she never acts like that. Don't get me wrong, I enjoyed every second of it but it was moving way too fast. I was at the point I was shirtless and she was almost naked. I was about to attack her. Thank chaos my control kept me from doing so. We would be regretting it. Though my instincts wanted it, I still backed away. Just the sight of her being vulnerable was too tempting. I have morals and I'm not going to have sex with Rose when I get the chance. Though it's been happening more frequently lately. The sexual tension is so thick, you could cut it with a butter knife.

I confessed my true feelings in the most cliche way. I never felt so stupid in my life. I'd prefer it to be more formal but like that'll happen. When I saw her feel so guilty, I decided to suck up the last bit of my pride and confess straight up. I thought it was over but she actually agreed to my offer. I stand there too stunned for words. Processing what she said through my head. I attacked her without hesitation. Giving all the excitement and thrill in that kiss in which she took rather well after being startled. Taking in this moment to cherish it.

We eventually make our way to my kitchen and make breakfast. She asks for my permission to use the kitchen. I happily obliged her question. I didn't mind her going through my draws of endless amounts of food. It's one of the many perks of being an undercover government agent. Giving me mountains of money to spend with. Using common sense to get the essentials and put the rest in an account. Letting it built over time. I don't mind Rose using anything and explore my house but the basement is off limits. I don't want her to get involved. It's too dangerous for her. Though eventually I'll have to tell her at some point. I just hope she won't freak or worse, leave me.

As she starts cooking, I stare at her. This looks like she's my wife, making breakfast before we leave for work. While the kids are at school. I smirk at the thought. Both me and Rose having children. Remembering what that factory worker said. Without thinking I wrap my arms around her waist. Rose flinched, wasn't expecting me to suddenly hug her. She tries to get me off.

"Shadow I'm trying to make food here, can you please stop." While placing the food in her hand on the now messy counter.

I did as she asked, though I didn't remove myself. My body felt the urge to be glued at her side. Keep her in my arms all day. Forget everything but her. Ignoring the reality that we all live in. Inner thoughts tell me to release her but my limbs won't listen. While my focus was occupied, I didn't realize I was kissing and nuzzling Rose's neck. I felt confused, letting my guard down from my now new girlfriend within my arms. I couldn't control myself. I was about to halt my actions and gain my bearings back, until my ears fill with a small but deep moan. My body became more animal like. I answer her call with a purring response. Lightly grazing my canines on her neck. Enough to make small marks but not too visible. Her pink fur and long quills disguise them thoroughly well. My hands stay put on her hips and waist. They itch to explore her and play her like an instrument.

Mentally slapping myself, I shook off those thoughts. Damn I'm turning into a major pervert. I need to get a grip. It's fairly common to have these images in ones mind but this is getting out of control.

"Sh...ah...Shadow...sto...stop...please." Her voice stutters as she pleas.

Thank chaos I have such control. If I didn't, I would be fucking her on the kitchen floor. Forgetting breakfast all together. She's too hot for her own good. I stopped myself, I didn't realize it was massively affecting her. Taking note that she's extremely sensitive. Pushing all the dirty thoughts away, I calm myself. Though I didn't let go of her just yet. She feels so soft and tiny in my arms. I had to be careful, I could easily bruise her. She's that small. It doesn't help that my muscles are well built. I'm not ripped as Knuckles but second in strength comparison. Speaking of the gym, I need to go back there soon. I missed two weeks. It wouldn't surprise me if Knuckles would bark down my throat when I see him again. I got "distracted". I'm not going to hear the end of it from him and that faker.

Rose asks me to set the table as the last bit of food is almost done. I did just that. No matter how many times I eat her cooking, it's more delicious every time. While I savor the many flavors within the food, Rose decided to start a conversation. Which I didn't mind. It's been a few days sine we last had a decent conversation. The discussion went through many topics and somehow we managed to talk about my diseased family.

"When I was young Maria would teach me the ways of human life. Of how similar they are compared to mobians. I would be fascinated and ask millions of questions. She would always have the answers no matter how complex the question was."

"She mush have been very close to you Shadow." Rose said. Drinking her glass of water in doing so.

Taking a moment to collect myself. "Yes she was. It wasn't a relationship, if that's what you're thinking. It's more of a brother and sister bond that we shared. She's human after all. She would be the big sister that taught me the ways of the world. Even though I was very young, I grasped most concepts that adults faced and dealt with. Her grandfather Gerald also helped. Giving me knowledge that most couldn't accomplish in high school and college. After they passed away, life wasn't the same."

"I'm sorry that you had to go through that." She looks at me with sorrow filled eyes. Feeling sad for my loss.

"It's alright. I've already accepted their passing and moved on. I still wished I had more time with them but life can't be controlled. Maria had a disease that was fatal, no medicine could cure it during its time. She was on borrowed time as the years went on. I tried to make them as memorable as possible. Then she died. Ten years later when I turned sixteen, they finally made a vaccine for it. Too this day I still feel anger knowing that it took this long for a cure to be found but nothing could be done. It's all memories now."

I knew Maria was on borrowed time. I dread the day when she'll leave me forever. When I was little, I would think scientists would find the cure in time but that never happened. I remember when she had to be hospitalized for days and they always said the same damn words to us. "We'll fine a cure in time, don't you folks worry." I had high hopes. Believing in them like they were god. But eventually the disease made its final blow, taking one of the most important family member in my life away. She was swept from my fingers and forever in the skies. That exact day I wanted to kill those same doctors that lied to us. Especially towards Maria. They had no fucking right to say such words. It doesn't matter, that's all in the past. It hurts to accept it but I had no choice. Moving on was the only option I had. Then two years later, G.U.N and I finally met. From that day on, my life was never the same.

As I spoke my thoughts, Rose left her chair. I watched her walk towards me. I was half curious and confused on what she'll do next. Suddenly my face was against her stomach. Lightly placing her soft hands on my face and guides me into a gentle hug. Stunned on what to do, I froze. Eventually I relax, letting this moment happen. I know my life was rough and heartbreaking but I manage to find some form of happiness. Friends at the so call school I attend, they give me some form of enjoyment. But I knew I was lacking in something. I felt a gap within myself. It yearns for something that I wish to never accomplish...Love. Since Maria and Gerald's death, I didn't want to bring people close to me again. I feared that history would repeat itself. Though that urge has grown stronger as the years pass by. Eventually I secretly wanted to search for that someone but never did. I thought it was a stupid and ridiculous idea. But when Rose came into my life, everything changed. I wanted that gap to be refilled, the urge to contain that happiness consumed my gloomy life. So I went after that urge. Making sure I pick the right choices and made it work in my favor. Eventually I accomplished it. Having that set happiness within my grasp once again but this time it won't leave me.

I pull Rose onto my lap and bury myself into her pink fur. She let out a small squeak, probably not expecting the sudden action I did. I rest my head on her shoulder as she faced my right. I saw her cheeks get darker from the closeness, she doesn't seem to mind it though. In fact she started to pet my black quills and scratch behind my ears. I lean into her hand and give a tight squeeze around her body. Letting her know that I like the attention. I zone out so much that I started to give a deep purring sound. I didn't realize I was doing it.

"I envy you." Rose softly speaks out.

I lift my face to look deep into those emerald pools of emotion. She was jealous of me...me of all mobians. I question her words and ask why. "Why would you be envious of me?"

She smiles closed her eyes. "At least you have memories of your loved ones before they passed. I'm not so lucky. Remember when I said my parents disappeared when I was only four. I wasn't lying. I have no memory of what they originally looked like and no moments of when I was in their arms. All I do have is the fact The Blooming Roses were my parents, their fortune is now mine, and two distinct voices always spoke softly towards me. One of gentle and soft while the other having a deeper sound to it. Sure I've seen pictures of them online and in newspapers. I could tell where I got my eyes from, my figure, and color of fur but that's it. I don't know who I represent in personality wise and who's characteristics I take in." She paused. "Though I do know one thing. They loved me with all of their might until the very end. I bet even now they still care for me and wonder of how I'm doing in life."

That explains her envy of me. I would be in her place if this was reversed. I wouldn't know what to to with myself if Maria and Gerald weren't in my life. Guilt flows through my mind. My arms tighten their grip around her petite form. Trying to give some level of comfort to her sorrow. Out of know where she kissed my cheek. Taking the sadden emotions off my face. I felt my face heat up from the soft lip touch. Secretly enjoying the kiss though part of me wanted it to be placed else where. Before I could make that action, a loud noise was going off. Destroying the moment and the peaceful silence. It was Rose's phone on the counter next to the stove. Playing this uplifting melody. She left me to get the now nosy device. My body wanted her back in my hold but I left it be. Answering the phone to next hear shrieking Cream at the other end.

As she talks to her now updated friend, I listen to her end of the conversation. Puzzling on what she's saying and guess what's being said at the other end. It wasn't hard to figure out when her face was blushing in embarrassment. Then it lands to the three crazy bitches in which I cringe at. Their damn leader needs to find new men to drool over. I've dealt with her for many years. She would always give me gifts galore, threaten any girl that gets close to me, including Rouge and Blaze which are my friends, and lets the whole school know that I'm her boyfriend. That'll never happen in this life time.

As the conversation continues on other topics, a thought came in mind. I wanted to mess with her and see her reaction. I've done this a lot but this will be interesting. I love how she gets irritated and mad at me while I mess with her. She's so cute when she's mad.

Her back faces me as she looks out at the kitchen window. My arms wrap around her waist. Causing her to slightly jump. Pulling her towards my chest till our bodies make contact. Turning her head to glare at me. Giving me the 'I'm on the phone, don't start' look. Of which I smirk back.

"The tips will increase. You'll get my share then Crea-" She froze mid sentence. Becoming bold, I place my right hand on her pink thigh and up her skirt. Lightly petting her fur backwards. Sometimes the tips of my fingers would graze her underwear. While my mouth was busy leaving small kisses along her neck. Teasing her with little movement. I felt her body jerk under my hands. She tries to keep her composure but it slowly slips away.

"Are you alright Amy?" My ears perk at her friends voice. I was close enough to hear Cream perfectly. I mentally smirk at myself. It's amusing to watch Rose trying to keep herself from fading into my hands.

"Yeah I'm...ah...fine." Stuttering her answer and swat my hand away. Wiggling out of my grasp.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"Nope, not at all." She said while giving me a glare and walk out of the kitchen. Swaying her hips in irritation. Before making three steps Rose was in my arms yet again.

I immediately got back to what I was doing. Using my hands to play with her but to too far. It was just a light teasing to make it hard for her to concentrate. The call lasts longer as Rose tries to keep the moans at bay. Some will slip every few words as I lightly touch her. The phone would slightly slip from her fingers as she gets lost in the trance. I was starting to get affected by my own actions. Using my other free hand to lightly move the fabric, exposing her shoulder to my gaze. Then I use my canines to lightly bite her neck.

"I'll call you later Cream, bye." She slams the phone shut and pushed me off her. She snapped out of the trance that I put her in. I did that on purpose. I was enjoying it but more than she was. I felt triumph through myself. My plan to get her riled up worked.

She glares at me. "Really!? I'm trying to have a conversation here."

I chuckle at her reaction "I noticed, though you kept up with most of it."

I hug her yet again and kiss her cheek repeatedly. She pouts in anger but it didn't last long. "This is going to be a thing now isn't it?"

I chuckle into her shoulder. "Don't know but it is entertaining to watch you squirm."

As she calms down, the mood ends with a little sexual tension in the air and me enjoying the moment. I did let go of Rose but still stayed close to her. It hasn't been twenty-four hours since this relationship started and yet I want to keep her in my arms all day. Jeez and I thought girls were the clingy ones? Rose has accepted me for who I am and allows me to get really close to her. It surprises me that she's letting me invade her space. After all the hell she's been through with the male gender at a young age, she's tougher than she looks. She knows I won't harm her in any way and she can trust me. I just hope that she can bypass her image on males and see me differently. It's been over a month since our first encounter and we've improved. From just mere acquaintances to now a couple. Though I'm going to take this slow. I'm not that common male to jump on their mate after the relationship starts. I have more morals and standards than that! I respect the opposite gender with equal rights. As she does the same with me. As far as I know I'm the first male to be this close to her and be accepted into her life. That an accomplishment in its self.

"Shadow?" Rose calls me in which bringing me back into reality.

"Hm?"

"We could go out grocery shopping since I used some of your food. I was planing to make dinner."

The jester for her to cook again was nice but I think she's done enough for now."How about I make you dinner this time. You've done enough cooking for me already. I wanted to show my appreciation for your kindness Rose and you are my guest after all."

Rose blushed a bit, taken back at my offer since she's used to making food for me. Staring at me in awe then thinks about it.

"Sure. Wanna go now then?"

I agree to leave now. Since I have nothing planned for the day. A motorcycle ride to the local store in town sounds good. Besides I was lacking in the meat department in my freezer. Though I didn't know what to make for us as of yet.

I grab my keys and leather jacket. Hopping on the bike to make it roar with life. I motioned Rose to hop behind me. Wrapping her arms around my torso and holds on tight. We sped off into the city to the store. Taking a steady seventy miles on the highway and local streets. The city only has one grocery store and its massive. About the size of a mini mall. I only come here when I'm really low on food which is once every two to three months. It's only me in my home after all.

Parked the bike in a close parking spot we head into the large building. Rose grabs a small hand basket and the sales papers. Walking down the isles and checked out the merchandise on the shelves. Reaching the meats, she scanned through the different selections and prices. As she was distracted, I scan the area. Mobian of all kinds were around us. From small to large and different species. We've caught plenty of attention. Many females would stare at me in lust as the males did the same towards Rose. I was not thrilled of the wondering eyes. This is why I don't go to public places much. I attract too much attention towards myself. It's nothing I could do. As for Rose, I couldn't blame the other guys, she's beautiful and she's mine. I notice some approaching us. Rose being naive as usual, I had to step in. Though this time it's easier, since were now together. I wrap my arm around her and pull her close. She giggles at my sudden closeness and pays no mind to the outside world. Going back at the selection of food in front of her. I glare at the other males that tried to approach us. They scruff in irritation and the look of fear on the others. Knowing that I mean business and I'm much taller and bigger than they are. They backed off and walked away. Fucking horny teenagers. Though I'm no exception either.

"What do you prefer? Steak or a large ham chunk?" Rose asks me while holding one of the meats in plastic wrap.

"It doesn't matter to me, I'm not a picky eater. Choose whatever you like." I said.

She stares at the items a bit more till she decided on two steaks and a ham roast. As we walk further, the seafood section pops up. She was staring at the live lobsters in the large tank. Their large claws in colored bands to prevent pinching when being held. I look at her as she stares at them in awe.

"You want one?" I asked her.

She turns and stares at me. "You know how to cook these things?" Pointing at the large tank.

"Yeah, their not hard to make. It's actually quite simple."

As I said this I requested four from the worker. Picking out the largest ones and placing them into a box. They'll be alive till I cook them. As I got them, I decided to made seafood for dinner tonight. I know Rose like fish since she makes sushi a lot. I grab a few more already pre-cooked fish and crustaceans. As I placed them into the basket, Rose was have trouble holding it in her arms. Taking the basket from her and hold it with ease.

"Before you protest, you were have difficulty just holding it. I'm okay carrying the basket for you." I said.

Her mouth was hanging open then closed after I finished. A small blush appeared on her face. I chuckle at her as we walk further into the store. Reaching the fresh fruits and greens on the shelves. Being sprinkled with water to keep their freshness in check. Then a familiar female voice caught our attention. It was the mother of the child that we found at the factory a few days ago. She was pushing a large cart with her son in the little seat. She was in a dark green summer dress as the son was in his usual t-shirt and shorts. A taller male standing next to her. He was a grey hedgehog of quills that reach down his back and curl at the ends. Green eyes and had professional attire on. Looking like a business man that just left work. She saw us and waves. The male looks at where she's waving to. She walks up to us with a smile.

She turns towards the taller male next to her. "James these nice kids found our son at the factory." Then looks at us with a smile. "My husband wanted to personally thank you later that day but we couldn't find you." She said with a smile.

James then gives us his appreciation. "Thank you both for finding Michael. We somehow lost him in the massive store. We've searched for him all morning and even got security to help but we had no luck." He picked up his son and walk towards us. The little child looks at us and stretched his arms out. Wanting to be near Rose and I.

"As we searched for you guys my son wouldn't stop crying and begging. He wanted to see you one more time. I think he got attached to you when you cared for him."

The child reached for Rose. "I think my son wants you to hold him." Passing him over to Rose as she holds him in her arms. The child snuggles close to her shoulder and giggles. Then he looks at me with his big innocent green eyes. He stretched his arm forwards and reaches for me. The parents looks at us with smiles.

"Shadow, I think little Michael here wants you to hold him." Rose said.

Before I could protest, the child cries in little whimpers towards me. Wanting me to hold him and give him attention. My instincts kick in as the child was handed to me. I hold him with ease and make sure my body is relaxed. I didn't want to intimidate the child. A part of me felt the sensation of joy. The child laughs and plays with my tuf of white chest fur. Then he placed his small hand on my face. Lightly touching my cheek in fasination. Then looks at Rose and giggles some more.

"You two will make great parents someday." James smile at us.

Both Rose and I blush hard at his statement. Us being parents. I thought about it before. Rose having my children and being a family together. I wouldn't mind that at all.

"James, they're high school students. It's too early to think about that just yet and they're not a couple." His wife corrects him as she lightly slaps his head.

"I'm so sorry about that, I though you-" He was cut off.

"Actually we are dating." I spoke out, interrupting James before he finished. Being blunt about it, there was no need to stretch the truth.

The parents stare at us in surprise. Rose was blushing in embarrassment. It was silent between us four mobians. The only one breaking it was the little child giggling in my arms.

"You see Lillian, I knew a couple when I see one." He said towards his wife. Feeling confident with himself.

She on the other hand was confused. Staring at both Rose and I. "I thought you guys said you weren't together?"

Rose steps in to answer her question. "Well as of today we became a couple. It just happened and now it's official."

"Congratulations you two! Oh when I was your age, I remember when James asked me out. I never felt so happy in my life. He even-."

"Uh Lillian, not here. I don't want out first moment being told in public." Her husband cut her off. His face was red. He didn't want to attract unwanted attention.

"It's quite alright Miss. We don't mind." Rose said.

"It's been a while since I was called that. Oh where are my manors I'm Lillian Roberts and this is my husband James Roberts. Just call us by our first names. You don't have to be formal with us sweety." She smiles at us.

"I'm Amy and this is Shadow." She introduced us towards the mother.

Michael then claps and giggles out loud. Catching everyone's attention. I handed back their son. His mother holds him and placed him back in the cart seat.

"I would like to show our gratitude for saving our son. How about dinner with us in the near future. It's the least we could do." James offers us.

"Dear you can't just ask these students so suddenly!" Ignoring her protest, James digs into his wife's purse and writes on a little piece of paper. He passes it to me. It's their phone number and names. "Call us tomorrow and we all can arrange a dinner plan. We don't want to bother you since this is your first day as a couple."

As we exchange our goodbyes, the child waves at us and smiles. Brings back memories when I was his age. How oblivious I was about the world. In actuality this world is covered in more darkness than most people think. Drugs, wars, weapons, slavery, prostitution, slaughters, and even death. Just the death counts alone are enormous. My guess, about half of the population doesn't come close to the number of deaths each year. Working with the military as an agent has changed my perspective on life. With Rose in my life, I'm able to relax and enjoy myself. She brings the peaceful and loving nature in life.

I placed the paper in my wallet as we continue our shopping. I'll contact them later in the week. For now I wanted to be with Rose and no one else. Picking the last bits of food for the next few days. Paid for it and went back to my place. My bike has two silver containers to hold anything of decent size. They used to be gun/lasers but I redesigned them to carry cargo. I have enough weaponry as it is. Groceries is one of the many things that can fit. Normally I would place my guns and other weapons but I'm not at work and I don't want Rose to see them. I have a basement that's divided in two sections. One that's normal to the mobian eyes but one black steel door hides all my weaponry and G.U.N equipment. I made sure to hide that door from any prying eyes. It's sealed with a code that only I know and the door is bullet proof.

Reaching my place within minutes. It was now mid day. Rose and I placed the groceries in the kitchen. Rose was unpacking them onto the counter and puts them away. I watch her in fascination. My mind plays this scene of her and I as a married couple. In our late twenties with two children. One of each gender. Rose would make their lunches for school while I was about to leave for work. Daydreaming of my desired fantasy, Rose calls for me.

"Shadow...Shadow? Are you there?"

"Hm?" Blinking back into reality.

"You spaced out, is there something on your mind?"

"It was nothing to worry about Rose."

Rose can read into me like an open book. Knowing my behavior patterns very well. If something is off, she'll immediately tries to figure it out. Being all concerned for me. It throws me off knowing a female can read into me without much info to go on. How does she do it?

"If you say so Shadow. So what do you want to do today? I know for a fact I'm not leaving anytime soon and you'll be at my side like glue." She said.

That's true whether I wanted to admit it or not. From that episode from those females, I've been keeping Rose under my watch. It also doesn't help that lawyer is wondering around again. I'm on high alert but I have to hide it. I don't want to spook Rose. In life ignorance is bliss. It's best if she doesn't know for now.

"How about we just relax for now. Theirs no need to rush into anything and dinner won't take long to make." I offered.

Rose nods in agreement. I lead her towards my living room and sat on the large leather couch. Rose sat next to me. Turning on the tv to a random channel and I passed the remote towards her. Signaling her that she can put whatever she wants on. She flips through the hundreds of channels I have till finding something suitable. She cuddles close to me as my arm wraps around her waist. I position us better. I lay on my back as she climbs on me. Resting herself in a better position. She gives me a questionable look but I pat her head to calm her.

"I know what you're thinking Rose. You're not heavy at all." I said.

Her face turns a shade of pink as she turns to face the screen. I kiss above her bangs and wrap my arms around her. Her face lays on my patch of white fur. We watched through many programs through out the day. None of which I was paying much attention too. My girlfriend in my arms is what distracted me, of which I didn't mind at all.

* * *

**Side Note:** I've been lacking on adding Tails and Creams pov's lately. I apologize to all of you Taiream fans(fourth otp of mine). As you readers already notice, I made ShadAmy the focal point of this story...bad habit of mine. Anyway their date will be the next chapter and their relationship status from the beginning to current. Also Sonic and the gang will be appearing more frequently in future chapters as well. If you're wondering about the sexual interactions between the characters, I might change the rating. I'm getting this feeling that I should. From the library scene and the situations that Shadow and Amy are in, I might need to do just that. It's literally on the edge of the boarder line between T and M ratings. Of course the lack of sex proves my point. Let me know in the reviews or PM's if I should change it or not?


	16. Announcement

**Temperaory Hiatus**

I have put this story on a hiatus because of some issues about it. Since this is a far more romantic story, I kind of based it on my past romantic relations with my significant other. Who is currently now a thing from my past. I'm going to put this story on the back burner for a while. Recently I've made two chapters and have lacked interest of completely the second. Though I will not mark this as incomplete or stop half way. I do plan on finishing this, just not anytime soon. If you have recently ended a romantic relation between someone who used to be that close to you, you can easily understand were I'm coming from. I hope you guys understand and I'll get back to this story in the near future. Not forgotten, just pushed away till further notice.

~Day-Week


End file.
